Dicen que es prohibido
by Osbelys
Summary: La mafia es algo en donde una vez estas adentro no puedes salir. El amor es algo que una vez lo sientes no puedes dejar de sentirlo. Muchos dicen que es prohibido, pero ¿acaso a veces lo prohibido no sabe a gloria? Algunas veces lo que más se ama, más veces corre peligro.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

_**Dos familias que se odian las cuales están unidas a la mafia desde hace mucho tiempo.**_  
_**Dos herederos del "trono"**_  
_**Un amor sin pensarlo.**_  
_**Una relación peligrosa.**_  
_**Un amor prohibido.**_  
_**Bella y Edward unidos de diferentes formas, pertenecen a las familias de las mafias más poderosa que hay. Familias las cuales se encuentran en disputa, quienes mantienen una guerra constante, con el fin de una sola cosa y es de: Matarse mutuamente.**_

_**¿Qué pasara cuando los herederos se enamoren y mantengan una relación peligrosa?**_  
_**Algo que incluso los puede matar, algo que será más fuerte que ellos.**_  
_**¿Qué pasará cuando sus familias se enteren de su relación? ¿Qué pasará cuando los ordenen a que se maten entre sí?**_  
_**¿Lo harán?**_  
_**A veces el destino guarda sorpresas, e incluso aunque uno no las quiera hacer, siempre la terminamos ejecutando.**_

_**Ellos se amarán junto al peligro ¿Podrá su amor triunfar al mundo de la mafia?**_  
_**¿Podrán ellos mantener su relación peligrosa a flote?**_  
_**Muchos dicen que es prohibido, pero ¿acaso a veces lo prohibido no sabe a gloria?**_  
_**Algunas veces lo que más se ama, más veces corre peligro.**_

**Capítulo 1**

¿En realidad que es la mafia?, muchos dicen que es un mundo corrupto donde se mueve plata, droga, mercancía no "aprobada" por el estado.. Otros que es un mundo de maravilla. Pero en realidad la única persona que sabe lo que realmente es la mafia son los que están dentro de ella.

Estar sentado en un sillón todos los días y fumar puros no parece una misión ni dura ni complicada, hasta que llega el momento de matar. Porque esa es la función principal, matar. Realmente no importa a quién o qué maten, ya que pudiera ser a los de otra mafia, a un político, a un religioso, un perro... eso sí, deben ser personas importantes, sino no merecen la atención de la mafia.

Aunque, hay una cosa mala en todo esto, si eres mafioso, tienes que saber que van a matarte, dónde, cuándo y cómo sea. Es lo peor de la mafia, tienes que vigilar todos tus movimientos y estar atento las 24 horas del día si quieres mantenerte vivo. Puede que ése sea el único punto débil. O puede que no.

En este mundo no existen los "amigos" ni "compadres" ni mucho menos personas en las cuales tú puedes confiar. Tú eres solo, si estás vivo o muerto depende de ti. Si alguien sale herido depende de él. Uno mismo se tiene que cuidar, esto es como ser vampiro. Duermes de día, sales de noche.

Aunque por el bien de los demás tienes que hacer parecer que tu vida es la más esplendorosa, maravillosa y gloriosa del mundo.

Los mafiosos siempre son gente de familia, como por ejemplo: Charlie Swan, el pez gordo de una de las mafias más poderosas de Italia. ¿Su punto débil? Isabella, su hija. A la que no deja salir ni a sol ni a sombra.

¿Otra mafia importante en Italia? La de Emmett Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen, que fue asesinado hace muy poco junto a su mujer.

Como ya deben haber dado por hecho, dos mafias poderosas no pueden ser amigas, así que no, no lo son. Pero ¿Qué es la amistad y la enemistad en el mundo de la mafia? Mentiras, son solo eso.

Como dice el dicho: "Una vez estas dentro no puedes salir", y si tratas de salir en vez de hacerlo por tus propios pies, saldrás cargado por 4 hombres más sobre sus hombros; dentro de una urna, muerto.

Aquí la temática es sencilla. Haces lo que te digan que hagas, dices lo que te digan que digas, matas a quien te digan que mates, o simplemente mueres.

En la mafia existe la traición, pero también con ella viene la venganza. Dicen que todo lo que se hace aquí se paga en el infierno, pero ¿Qué peor infierno que la mismísima tierra? ¿Acaso las personas no se matan diariamente por cualquier cosa? Vemos robos; muertes; accidentes; peleas y ¿Así dicen que la tierra es un paraíso?, pues no lo creo.

Lo que aquí se hace aquí se paga, es un lema que siempre he mantenido.

Otro gran problema de las mafias, es que los hombres creen que pueden controlarlo todo y que su decisión debe ser siempre acatada, pero, ¿Saben que es lo peor? Que siempre justifican sus errores y sus miedos diciendo que "así lo dice el código de la mafia" una frase de cobardes, ¿No se supone que alguien que es capaz de matar a quien sea, debe también ser capaz de reconocer sus acciones y aceptar las consecuencias? La respuesta es obvia, deberían, pero no lo hacen.

Las personas que se involucran en este mundo no tienen que tener sentimientos, tienen que ser personas sin escrúpulos, que no les importe la vida de nadie solamente la de él o ella. Tiene que ser una persona que pueda tomar decisiones sin arrepentirse, con una mente maestra, calculadora, fría. Ser personas meticulosas, confiadas, seguros del paso que darán, porque una cosa es decir seré un mafioso millonario y otra muy distinta serlo.

En esta época, los mafiosos contribuyen a la sociedad limpiando las calles de maleantes, contribuyendo caritativamente en obras como la Teletón o Greenpeace. Por lo demás es posible verlos en las calles vestidos de negro y muy arreglados, pasando desapercibidos ante los ojos de las personas, insulsas, común, normal y corriente.

Por lo general los hombres y las mujeres siempre van de punta en blanco con hermosos vestidos o en sus casos trajes de etiqueta y siempre acompañados por un hombre el cual los representa, o eso pensaba la sociedad porque en realidad ese hombre era su guardaespaldas. Nadie que pertenece a la mafia anda si uno de ellos y escondidos están como 20 más.

Quién le diría a Isabella Swan que todo eso la conduciría a algo totalmente diferente, totalmente nuevo si ella lo aceptaba, o ¿Es que acaso estaba dispuesta a arruinar su vida?

Así que, podemos concluir que la mafia es, por naturaleza, flexible, cambiante, adaptable. Una organización pragmática que se adapta a cualquier situación concreta y que no se detiene jamás ante cualquier tipo de constricción que limite o impida su actividad. Como el agua que toma la forma del envase.

**BPVO **

Esa mañana, como todas las anteriores, me levanté tarde. Llevaba unas cuantas horas despierta, pero simplemente no quería salir de la cama. Era el único sitio donde me sentía a gusto, segura y yo misma, además de cómoda y calentita.

Me di un baño y me vestí con ropa que una de las encargadas había dejado arriba de mi cama, como todas las mañanas lo hacía. Bajé las escaleras y llegué hasta el amplio salón. Me tumbé en el sofá y encendí la tele, esperando que aquella mañana hicieran algo mejor que la anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior. Pero no, siempre era lo mismo. Mi vida era así, una rutina de no hacer nada. De no ser nadie.

Pero recordé que tenía una reunión con papá. Desde hace años, mucho antes de yo nacer mi familia pertenecía y pertenece a la mafia. Es una de las que tiene más poder pues la otra es la de los Cullen. Mi familia y la de él tenían enemistad desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que ambos buscan lo mismo y eso es gobernar el mundo de la mafia.

No me quejaba de la vida que me había tocado, pero estar metida en este mundo y ser la hija del mayor pez gordo que existía en no me dejaba mucha diversión que se diga.

Cuando entré al despacho me encontré con mi padre, si se le puede decir así, junto con otro hombre a su lado.

—Isabella, querida mía, te presento al caballero Damon Salvatore —el chico se adelantó para quedar a escasos centímetros de mi —tu prometido —. Soltó de repente papá y me paralicé por completo.

— ¿Qué? — exclamé mirando, alternativamente, a Charlie y al tal Damon, a este último lo observaba con desconfianza. Era alto, de ojos de un color azul eléctrico, cuerpo perfectamente musculoso, sonrisa radiante y melena lisa y oscura, pero por alguna extraña razón me repudiaba.

—El será tu esposo —volvió a repetir mi padre de manera condescendiente y es que ya él lo daba como un hecho. Típico de él, no preguntarme nada y hacer conmigo lo que se le daba la gana.

— ¡Yo no me quiero casar! —me quejé cruzándome de brazos, mirándolo con todo el odio que podía. Siempre era lo mismo. Yo, encerrada en esa mansión, con miles de hombres con armas, sin poder siquiera tomar el sol, teniendo hasta lo inimaginable, pero haciendo todo lo que mi padre quería que hiciera.

— ¡Haces lo que yo quiera, cuando yo lo diga! —gritó dándole un golpe a la mesa con su mano.

—Pues déjame recordarte Charlie Swan que ya no soy una niña la cual se deja manipular tan fácilmente. ¡Puedo tomar mis decisiones por mí misma! —él estaba loco sin pensaba que yo me casaría con ese hombre —. Ya no estamos en el siglo XVIII, donde obligaban a las mujeres a casarse con un hombre al cual no amaban —murmuré por lo bajo.

—El amor no existe pequeña y harás lo que yo te diga o sino...—pero dejó la frase inconclusa.

— ¿O sino qué? —Pregunté—tú sabes perfectamente que ya no te tengo miedo, podrás ser lo que seas, podrás tener todo el poder que tengas, pero por algo soy tu hija ¿no? —Inquirí con una sonrisa maquiavélica —tú me enseñaste todo lo que sabes incluso más, o ¿matarías a tu propia hija? — cuando le hice esa pregunta su rostro se puso lívido.

— ¡Jacob! —llamó papá en grito y él apareció rápidamente allí, serio, profesional, como siempre —. Prepara los aposentos del señorito Salvatore, a partir de hoy va a vivir con nosotros...— y dicho esto se retiró, con sus guardaespaldas pisándole los talones, sin ni siquiera darme una oportunidad de discutir toda esta locura que él había planeado sin mi consentimiento.

Me quedé a solas con Damon, y él lo único que hizo fue sonreír arrogantemente, como si yo fuera un premio muy preciado por todo el mundo y él fuera el único que podía tenerlo. Ya no aguantaba más, el comportamiento de este poco hombre me está poniendo de los nervios, el solo hecho de pensar que sería mi futuro esposo me hacía temblar. Ni siquiera le conocía, maldecía al maldito código de la mafia, maldecía a mi padre por nunca tenerme en cuenta, por tratarme como un juguete.

Esta vez yo no sería el juguete, ¿cuál es el punto débil de Charlie Swan? , me pregunté internamente y sabía la respuesta. Exactamente su punto débil era yo.

Salí del despacho como alma que llevaba el diablo, no quería saber de la mafia, no quería saber de Charlie, no quería saber de nada, solo quería ser yo. Una chica común de 20 años de edad a la cual le gustaría estar en una Universidad, tener amigos, vivir la vida, sufrir desilusiones, tener a alguien a quien amar de verdad y no estar con alguien a quien te impongan.

Todo eso lo preferiría en vez de estar viendo como matan a las personas, como todo es una traición, una venganza, una disputa por algo que me parecía sumamente ridículo y estúpido.

El poder, eso era lo que mi padre quería, eso era por lo que él y la mafia Cullen se odiaban y trataban de matarse día a día entre sí.

Mi padre me cuidaba más que a él, yo era como su porcelana, su muñeca, un objeto intocable si algo me pasaba a mí el que estuviera a cargo de mi cuidado lo pagaría con sangre. Y no le reprochaba que me protegiera, sino el que decidiera por mí, por encima de mis decisiones. Este no era el futuro que yo quería. Y lo que más rabia me daba era que no podía cambiar mi destino. Esto es parte de mí, algo con lo que nací y algo con lo cual moriré o me matarán.

Él decía que yo era la única cosa que en verdad el valoraba, pues a mamá la habían matado un par de años atrás y con ella se fue una parte de papá, ahora él vivía por mí, todo era entorno a mí. Si salía a la calle siempre era con personas que me cuidarán, estudiaba en casa, y de paso no tenía hermanos, era hija única.

Charlie me había enseñado todo acerca de este mundo, yo podía ser perversa cuando era necesario, me sabía defender y no me temblaría el pulso si algún día tengo que matar a alguien.

Corrí tratando de escapar de lo que mi padre me decía, no me casaría con ese tal Damen o Damin o como se llame. El ya no decidía por mí.

Si hay algo en lo que me destaco por sobre todas las cosas es que nunca doy el brazo a torcer. Y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

Cuando iba a cruzar las puertas de la mansión alguien me trancó el paso.

—Jacob quítate — él era mi guardaespaldas, bueno era de mi padre, pero siempre me cuidaba.

—Señorita ¿A dónde va y sin mi protección? —preguntó enfundado en su traje negro como siempre. Él era un buen hombre, lo consideraba mi amigo y era una persona muy especial para mí, pues me entendía y hasta yo creía que él se interesaba más por mi seguridad que mi propio padre.

— ¡No quiero Jake! por favor no lo permitas —le pedí, no lo soporté más y mis ojos largaron todas las lágrimas que estaban conteniendo. Soy fuerte. Pero esto puede más que yo.

—No llore señorita — me decía Jake mientras me abrazaba.

—Necesito... necesito salir de aquí, por favor Jake — le supliqué, quería caminar, salir de ese palacio con guardias por todos lados, habían hombres de seguridad, con armas, comunicadores y muchas cosas más por todos lados.

—Tu padre no me lo permite. Damon todavía está aquí y quiere que hagas las paces con él —dijo serio con las cejas mininamente fruncidas.

— ¡Yo no me quiero casar con él! maldita sea —grité frustrada —. Tú me conoces muy bien Jacob y sabes que si lo tengo que matar para no casarme con él lo haré.

No estaba segura de mis palabras, y el tono de mi voz lo demostró.  
Matar, era una palabra desconocida por completo , todavía, para mí, pues mi padre y los suyos eran los que hacían ese tipo de cosas.  
¿Porque tenía que entregar mi alma y condenar mi felicidad por una persona que no conocía? ¿Por mi familia? Más bien... ¿Por mi padre? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? No estaba segura, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que no me casaría con ese hombre, yo no lo amaba y a pesar de lo que mi padre siempre me había dicho que el amor no existía yo no pensaba precisamente lo mismo y si para no casarme con él, lo tenía que matar, lo haría.  
Sería capaz de matar a mi primera víctima, pero tenía una justificación para hacerlo. No pensaba sacrificar mi felicidad, no para que mi padre fuera feliz.

"Si hay algo seguro en esta vida, si la historia nos ha enseñado algo, es que se puede matar a cualquiera"

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Como están?, regreso con nueva historia, espero sea de tu agrado y ya saben sus RR son mi fuente de inspiración *.*

Osbe, desde Venezuela Un paraíso con nombre de mujer


	2. Chapter 2

Prefacio

Capítulo 2 : Plan Macabro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en los brazos de Jake, pero solo sentía la necesidad de llorar ¿Se imaginan casarse con alguien al cual no amas? es como un sacrifico, una masacre para tu corazón, te condenas y cuando lo haces no hay vuelta atrás.

No podía creer que mi padre era capaz de condenarme.

—No haga algo de lo que después se arrepentirá —me decía Jake—. Señorita usted no saber lo que es matar, siempre el trabajo sucio lo hacen los demás, usted está en este mundo porque su padre es el Capo mayor porque si no fuera así se lo aseguro que no estaría aquí — sus palabras hacían eco en mis odios "usted no sabe lo que es matar" y era verdad yo no sabía que era eso.

Yo nunca había matado ni a una mosca, ese sentimiento no estaba en mí, aunque si había visto varios asesinatos y no era la cosa más grata del mundo a decir verdad.

—Su padre le habrá podido enseñar todo lo que se necesita, pero ¿De verdad tiene el coraje de ponerle una pistola en la cabeza a una persona y meterle un tiro entre ceja y ceja? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos seriamente y cuando escuché eso me estremecí.

Tal vez tenía razón, no soy lo suficientemente valiente para quitarle la vida a ese Damin, Damon, como se llame ¿Por qué las cosas se tenían que dar de esta forma? No pido una historia de amor como la de cenicienta, pero al menos casarme con alguien a quien amo sería suficiente.

—Su padre la llama, necesita hablar con usted — dijo separándose de mí limpiándome las lágrimas —. No llore, estoy seguro que lo llegará a amar aunque sea un poco — en su cara se formó una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa era falsa, como todo en este mundo.

—No lo creo —murmuré con pena respirando hondo.

Me dirigí otra vez hacia esa casa, la que me había visto crecer y es que casi nunca salía de ella, cuando digo que mi vida era miserable no lo digo porque se me da la gana lo decía porque era la verdad.

Cruce la gran estancia hacia lo que era el despacho de papá, entré y él estaba en su silla fumando un puro, cosa rara en él, nótese el sarcasmo.

El despacho era muy amplio, tenía una biblioteca con miles de libros, había un plasma gigante sobre una de las paredes, controles de alta tecnología, y los vidrios de las ventanas eran a prueba de bala. En este lugar papá guardaba cosas.

La estancia se podía ver muy oscura, pero en realidad era un hermoso lugar cuando lo querías ver desde ese punto de vista. Las paredes eran de un color rojo borgoña, con decoraciones y detalles en dorado, tenía cuadros por todas partes, algunos eran cuadros sobre la mafia, sobre Capos antes de él y así sucesivamente, pero el retrato que más llamaba mi atención era uno que se posicionaba justo encima de la cabeza de papá y éramos nosotros tres; es decir mamá, papá y yo. Era una hermosa foto y es que un pintor muy reconocido la hizo, aunque era viaje, de muchos años atrás cuando mamá aún seguía viva.

Hace mucho tiempo que no observaba una foto de mamá. Nunca me voy a dignar a aceptar su muerte.

Sentí como cada lágrima que salía en ese momento de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo eran pequeñas agujas que pinchaban violentamente mi estómago. Era dolor. Necesitaba a mi madre. La necesitaba en estos momentos tan difíciles conmigo. Ella no hubiese permitido jamás que a papá se le ocurriera la tremenda ridiculez de dar mi alma a alguien a quien no amaba. Solamente ella se preocupaba por mi felicidad y por eso la extrañaba hasta mas no poder.

Ella era perfecta, no solo por sus rizos dorados que caían con gracia, ni por sus increíbles ojos turquesas, era mucho más bella por dentro. Mi madre era la única que no quería pertenecer a este mundo. Nunca comprendí porque no le gustaba. No digo que a mí me encante, pero no me quejo. ¿Papá alguna vez habrá decidido por encima de las decisiones de mamá como lo está haciendo ahora conmigo? No lo sé, y a lo mejor nunca lo sepa pues ella está muerta. Fue víctima de una bala perdida, impactó justamente en su corazón, yo me había ordenado a bloquear ese recuerdo de mi mente pues la habían matado justo al frente de mí.

Sequé las lágrimas que habían salido y enfrenté a mi padre.

— ¿Ahora qué? —pregunté con fastidio. El notó el tono de mi voz.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó levantándose para abrazarme, por eso amaba a papá, para él que yo llorara era como una tortura.

—No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes —dije en susurros aferrándome aún más a su cuerpo.

—Es por tu bien pequeña, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, tienes que ser fuerte como yo te enseñé. Llorar es de débiles; —me recordó— además, Damon es bueno para ti, es un buen muchacho, pertenece a nuestro mundo, sé que él te cuidará, nada te faltará —me informó, pero a mí no me importaba el dinero, ni que perteneciera a la mafia, a mí lo que me interesaba era el amarlo y no lo hacía.

—Pero yo no lo amo —tartamudeé entre el llanto.

—Te tienes que casar con el quieras o no Isabella, él es hijo de uno de los mafiosos más poderosos en Estados Unidos, si te casas con el podemos unir las dos mafias y así tener más poder —dijo apartándose de mí para fumar su puro.

—Padre, entiéndeme, ¡No quiero! —grité con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡Es tu deber! no se discute más —me habló con su voz severa y supe que todo estaba perdido, pero no perdería esta batalla sin por lo menos pelear.

— ¡No se discute más, siempre es lo mismo padre! —repetí burlonamente con una amarga sonrisa en mis labios. Lo detestaba en estos momentos.

Él me miró de pies a cabeza y cerró sus ojos, ignorándome.

—No lo amo padre, ¿no entiendes? —Increpé con voz cansada—a ti no te importa lo que a mí me pase en realidad, lo único que te interesa es ser el más poderoso, tener dinero, no te interesas ni por ti mismo ¿Cómo pretendo que te intereses por mí?—pregunté retóricamente—, crees que todo aquí es matar, perseguir a personas inocentes, matarlas y seguir matando sin piedad. No entiendo como lo haces, no entiendo por qué tanto el empeño, mamá no era así, ella no quería estar en este mundo. No me quejo solo que a veces desearía tener una vida normal, me gustaría casarme con alguien a quien yo amara, no con alguien con el cual tu padre lo eligió porque piensa que es "perfecto" para ti —reproché sintiendo como las lágrimas hacían, de nuevo, acto de presencia.

—Bella, el amor en la mafia no cuenta —me grito tomando fuerte de mis brazos y sacudiéndome. Nunca se había comportado de esa forma conmigo.

—Pero tú amaste a mi madre —le recordé.

—Un caso entre millones, no te confundas —mientras que decía eso me soltó, para luego bajar su cabeza con gesto de arrepentimiento.

— ¿Por qué el mío no puede ser un caso entre millones? —.Pregunté enojada— ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? tener una vida llena de complicaciones, ir a la universidad como cualquier otra persona, eso es lo que yo quiero —le hice saber por milésima vez.

—Porque tú no eres una persona normal Bella, naciste en cuna de oro, eres una princesa, una princesa de la mafia, tienes que pensar como lo hago yo, tienes que seguir mi ejemplo, o ¿Acaso crees que te enseñé todo lo que sabes por placer? —me inquirió arqueando una ceja —pues no. —Contestó—Lo hice porque algún día yo me moriré, o me matarán ya ni lo sé y tú cuando llegue ese momento tendrás que ocupar mi lugar y seguir con la dinastía, este es tu destino Bella, ¿No lo entiendes?, tenemos que conseguir el poder, liderar este mundo. Tu no perteneces a los demás porque no eres como los demás, eres especial —decía mirándome fijamente.

—No quiero ser "princesa de la mafia", quiero tener una vida normal, quiero morir de vejez, quiero dormir con la persona que amo —le informé. —Por favor padre, quiero ser alguien común —le pedí con la voz quebrada.

—No puedes Bella, en este mundo la palabra "común" no existe, eres tú misma si pretender ser más nadie o no eres nadie, así de sencillo —se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando el retrato de nosotros. Pasó un rato en silencio, no me incomodaba, pero sentía que tramaba algo y no me gustaba.

Dio un largo suspiro y apretó un botón de uno de los controles de su escritorio, detrás de la biblioteca apareció otro cuarto donde él tenía armas, dinero, muebles hasta una cama y ahí se encontraba otro plasma, presionó otro botón y apareció la imagen de un joven el cual era muy hermoso.

—¿Él es..? —pregunté para romper el silencio.

—Buena pregunta, él es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Bella —respondió con una sonrisa rara, nunca antes se la había visto.

—Eso no me dice nada —comenté de mal humor, ¿Que tenía que ver ese chico con nuestra conversación?

—Bella —suspiró con paciencia.—Él —dijo señalando al tal Edward —, es el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, bueno del difunto Carlisle Cullen —aclaró sonriente.

— ¿Y? —quise saber. Papá rodó los ojos.

—Pues quiero hacer un trato contigo —comentó como si nada a la vez que por el plasma pasaban cantidades inimaginables de fotos del tal Edward Cullen. Se le podía ver caminando; de compras; saliendo de su mansión; con los guardaespaldas; subiendo a la limosina; con mujeres, entre muchas más.

—Al grano —pedí con los nervios haciéndome estragos en la boca del estómago.

—Quiero que lo conquistes. Enamóralo, Bella, haz que pierda la razón por ti, que respire para hacerte feliz, que olvide hasta su nombre y una vez consigas eso…—buscó mis ojos con su mirada y cuando lo hizo sonrió perversamente —…Mátalo.

El aire escapó de mis pulmones y lo observé como si tuviera un tercer ojo en el medio de sus cejas pobladas.

—No estás hablando en serio —musité más para mí misma que para él, pero su expresión no disminuyó y supe que era verdad. Papá quería que lo matara.

—Es totalmente en serio, Isabella. Necesito que hagas eso por mí, por este mundo, así será una lacra menos —me informó, miré de nuevo al plasma y observé al pobre chico, era apuesto, claro, pero ¿Matarlo?, eso era demasiado.

— ¿Y esto a donde me llevará? —Inquirí— ¿Tendré que serle infiel a mí amado Damon? —indagué en son de burla.

—Esa es la condición —dijo papá como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. No te casarás con Damon si logras matar a Edward. Es trueque —me explicó de forma relajada, sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de él, mientras seguía calando su puro, ¿Es que no se acababa nunca?

Y fue cuando llegué a mi conclusión, hacia todo esto por él, porque necesitaba a ese tal Edward fuera de sus planes, esto era algo para él, no por mí, como siempre lo hacía, pensando solamente en sí mismo y a mí que me llevara un tren de por medio.

—Es decir, ¿Si mato a Edward no me tendré que casar con Damon? —la idea de asesinar a ese hombre me desagradaba por completo, yo no sabía lo que era matar, pero si lo tenía que hacer para librarme del yugó de mi padre y de ese casamiento obligado, lo haría con toda la satisfacción del mundo.

—Exacto —asintió con su cabeza una y otra vez, botando el humo por la boca. Me quedé un rato procesando la nueva información — ¿Aceptas, Isabella? —me preguntó buscando una carpeta sobre el escritorio.

—Si eso significa no cansarme obligada —repuse lentamente—Entonces acepto.

La sonrisa de papá fue como la del gato rizón, le devolví la risa.

—Sabía que no me defraudarías —dijo orgulloso, me tendió la carpeta que andaba buscando y comenzó a hablar —: Las cosas serán de la siguiente manera. Tendrás que cambiar tu apariencia de pies a cabeza —me hizo saber con una sonrisa triste —. Amo el color de tu cabello, pero se tendrá que ir —yo asentí—el problema está en que ellos saben que tú eres mi hija y te tienen en la mira, por eso usaras lentes de contacto, cambiarás tu forma de vestir y lo que creas que sea necesario para pasar desapercibida por ellos. Luego tendrás un encuentro "por accidente" con nuestro querido Edward; te infiltrarás en su mafia; tratarás de averiguar sus puntos débiles, Bella; los fuertes; con quienes cuentan, con quienes no. Absolutamente todo acerca de ellos ¿Entiendes? —volví a asentir—pero tu principal objetivo, después de proporcionarme toda la información que necesito será matarlo. No me importa cómo, cuándo, con qué, solo quiero que lo hagas ¿sí? —Me pidió, pero yo no respondí —Lo que realmente me interesa es ver al hermano del medio de la familia Cullen en una urna ¿estamos?

—Si papá. Enamorarlo, información de ellos, matarlo. Entendido —respondí sin ánimo.

—Luego que cumplas con lo prometido, veremos qué hacemos con Damon, eso sí; si no haces lo que te estoy pidiendo te casarás con Damon quieras o no. Así que, ¿Aceptas el trato o no? —tendió su mano para sellar el pacto y yo le ofrecí la mía inmediatamente.

—Ya te dije que sí, siempre cumplo lo que digo —aseveré solemnemente sonriendo con suficiencia.

Papá soltó mi mano.

—Llamaré para que te ayuden con tu nueva renovación. Por cierto, se te colocarán audífonos y micrófono para estar en contacto —me explicó.

— ¡Papá! —me quejé—. No soy una niña —Además ellos me revisarán si es que logro entrar en su mafia —dije. Él pareció sopesarlo por unos instantes y luego asintió.

—Tienes razón —concordó conmigo.

—Solo haz que me cambien el look, que no parezca yo —indiqué pensando en todo —y del resto me encargo yo O ¿Piensas que no lo puedo conquistar? —pregunté moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—Eres lo suficientemente sexy para conquistarlo — admitió con una risa seductora, no aguantamos la risa y comenzamos a reírnos, extrañaba reír con mi padre, pero no me gustaba que fuera por este asunto.

—Bueno, llamaré a Jenna —dijo tomando su teléfono. Jenna es mi peluquera personal y "mejor amiga" si la podría llamar así. Es la única persona que conozco aparte de Jake y papá.

—La estaré esperando en la habitación —susurré dándome la media vuelta para salir de ese lugar.

—Un momento —llamó él haciendo que yo me detuviera en el acto —. En esa carpeta está toda la información necesaria acerca de tu nueva conquista —dijo señalando mi mano, donde descansaba la misma, yo asentí observándola, no le había tomado la importancia necesaria cuando me la dio.

—Gracias —dije moviendo la carpeta a la vez que sonreía con pesar.

—Confió en ti pequeña —papá se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente, le sonreí con afecto. Yo lo amaba a pesar de todo.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto para luego sentarme en mi escritorio y pensar en todo lo que había pasado hace apenas unos instantes. Tanto en que pensar. Abrí aquella carpeta para poder comenzar a leerla con la suficiente concentración.

Ahí se encontraba todo acerca de Edward, absolutamente todo.

Fecha de nacimiento; quienes eran sus hermanos; padres; que profesión ejercía; la edad; las novias que había tenido; sus lugares favoritos, su posición en la mafia y me cansaba de leer.

La primera página rezaba así:

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, originario de Estados Unidos, pero residenciado en Italia, segundo hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, edad 22 años; cargo en la mafia es el jefe de todos los jefes; color favorito azul rey; estatura 1.83m; cabello color cobrizo; ojos azulados-verdes; tiene licencia como Doctor pero no la ejerce; sus hermanos son Emmett Cullen el mayor, y Alice Cullen que es la menor de los tres. Su padre y su madre fueron asesinados por la mafia. El hijo mayor Emmett Cullen se hace cargo de todo. Es el Capo mayor.

En esa misma página había una foto de él, enfocado de cara. No lo podía negar era un hombre realmente apuesto.

En la página siguiente había una foto de él con una mujer rubia, de ojos celestes claros saliendo de su enorme mansión, como descripción de la imagen decía lo siguiente:

"Tanya Denali, ex novia de Edward. 20 años. Hija de Carmen Bach y Eleazar Denali. Mafiosos que no suponen amenaza para nuestra familia, son de clase baja"

No me sería tan difícil conquistarlo o eso pensaba yo.

Tenía un hermoso rostro; era de piel blanca; ojos color azulados- verdes; largas y gruesas pestañas, unos labios gruesos y rojos como una fresa que provocaban besarlos.

Sería fácil conquistar a este chico, me dije y más si era así como describían de "mujeriego"

Seguí viendo información, y observando fotos de él, pero un llamado a mi habitación me sacó de mi letargo.

—Bella —escuché la voz de Jenna, automáticamente me levanté y la fui a abrazar, se podría decir que ella era la única personal "normal" con la que yo hablaba, aunque ella sabía que yo estaba metida en la mafia.

— ¡Jenna! —exclamé mientras me aferraba más a ella, era una persona increíble.

—Bueno, siéntate y manos a la obra —me propuso aplaudiendo.

La amaba, su personalidad era muy divertida.

— ¿Qué quieres que te haga? —me preguntó abriendo un gran maletín con todo lo necesario, había secadora; rizadora; plancha; tintes; brochas; labiales; sombras, rímeles; brillos; pestañas postizas; en fin todo lo que se necesitaba para un extremo cambio de apariencia.

—Solo hazme otra persona, que la gente cuando me vea no me reconozca —dije tomando nuevamente la carpeta entre mis manos.

—Sus deseos son ordenes, Mademoiselle —ella se estaba burlando.  
Me senté en una silla cómoda tanto para ella como para mí y Jenna puso manos a la obra. No quiso poner delante de mi ningún espejo para que pudiera verme porque decía que su trabajo siempre se tiene que ver terminado y no en proceso. Sus manos en mi cuero cabelludo me relajaban, si hay algo que realmente adoro es que me acaricien el cabello. Pasó así un largo tiempo, en el cual yo me dediqué a seguir leyendo la biografía del hombre al cual tenía que matar

— ¿Misión imposible? —sondeó viendo sobre mi hombro.

—Mucho peor —confesé.

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio, en el cual ella seguía trabajando sobre mi cabello, 1 hora después me guió hacia el baño, para sacarme, lo que supuse, sería el tinte de la cabeza.

Luego volvió a guiarme a la silla, y siguió su trabajo, me quitó la carpeta de las manos, alegando que podía hacer trampa y mirar por alguna parte, yo me encogí de hombros y dejé que continuara haciendo su trabajo.

Sentí como sus manos masajeaban de mi cabello a mi rostro, para comenzarme a depilar las cejas, nunca antes lo había hecho. Tardó otro rato con mi rostro para finalmente sacarme de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Abre los ojos! —gritó de repente, haciendo que yo me sobresaltara.

No pude evitar gritar, no era yo, era tan distinta. Jenna había teñido mi cabello de un negro oscuro, a mis ojos no les había puesto nada, ¡mis cejas! estaban finitas, esto me complementaba aún más, era el lado de "la Bella perfecta" que tenía. Mis labios estaban pintados de un color rojo pasión; mis ojos solamente estaban delineados con lápiz negro y los remarcó poniéndoles un poco de rímel haciendo que las pestañas se me vieran infinitas; el color de mis ojos era el mismo. Toqué mi rostro y la desconocida del espejo imitó mi acción.

— ¿Soy yo? —pregunté perpleja.

Jenna se echó a reír.

—Si querida, impresionante ¿no? —me volteé a mirarla y asentí.

—Muy impresionante —susurré en acuerdo con ella.

—Te ves espectacular, tienes un aspecto misterioso con ese color de cabello y con el tono de tu piel contrasta a la perfección —reflexionó en voz alta.

—Hiciste un trabajo maravillo —halagué y ella sonrió.

—Falta algo —dijo dándose la vuelta para abrir mi gran closet.

Comenzó a rebuscar por todas partes hasta conseguir un hermoso vestido color negro, era de cuero, corto y muy ceñido al cuerpo.

—Nunca lo use y esta no será la excepción —le hice saber rápidamente.

—Bella te pondrás esto —me ordenó prácticamente lanzándome el vestido.  
Por acto reflejo lo tomé entre mis manos.

—Es muy corto —le reproché.

— ¡Mujer! —Exclamó Jenna—con esas piernas que te gastas y ese cuerpazo ¿Cómo no piensas ponerte este vestido? ojala yo pudiera ponerme algo así y que me luciera como a ti —rodó los ojos y me reí.

—Eres hermosa, me gustaría tener esas curvas —señalé, ella era una mujer alta; morena; ojos grises; cabello ondulado; cara de porcelana; tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y era delgada pero con curvas.

—Te lo pondrás —dijo de manera tangente sin dejarme opción alguna.

Ya no quería hacer más caprichos; así que, comencé a desvestirme y me puse ese vestido, si se lo podía llamar así.

—Te ves grandiosa ¡mujer! –admitió dando saltos en su posición.

—Como quieras —dije de mala gana.

—Toma —me tendió unas trampas mortales.

-¡Jenna!, eso sí que no —grité frustrada.

—Nada de eso ¡póntelos! —Me ordenó— Tienes que verte espectacular para hacer lo que sea que vayas hacer — m recordó mientras buscaba más atuendos en mi closet.

Me puse sin chistar los zapatos, o mejor dicho trampas mortales.  
—Listo —anuncié, Jenna salió del closet con miles de vestidos más, al mirarme sonrió con suficiencia. Ella gritaba y revoloteaba a mí alrededor.

—Cálmate —le dije mientras reía por su entusiasmo.

—Vamos a que tu padre vea mi obra maestra —y sin más me tomó del brazo para salir de mi habitación.

—Permiso —dijo Jenna tocando la puerta del despacho de papá.

—Adelante —contestó él desde el otro lado.

Jenna me hizo seña para que pasara primero, y lo hice, pero mi torpeza siempre se tenía que hacer presente, tropecé con mis propios pies y si no hubiese sido por mi padre que me sujetó del brazo me hubiese matado.

—Cuidado —me advirtió papá.

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? — me dirigí a Jenna y esta estaba muerta de la risa. Mire atrás de papá y estaban dos guardaespaldas los cuales me veían de una manera vulgar.  
—Dejen de verme, babosos —les ordené de malhumor. Papa se echó a reír.

—Disculpe señorita —dijeron avergonzados ambos, apartando sus miradas de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Jenna mientras me tocaba.

—Sin palabras, perfecta. Tú como siempre Jenna, eres sensacional —admitió papá mostrando una gran sonrisa —. Ahora podemos continuar con el plan —aseguró él tendiéndome otra carpeta y al instante la abrí, ahí llevaba nuevo celular, y nueva identificación, entre eso: pasaporte, visa, permiso de conducir, saqué el carnet y lo leí

— ¿Analia? —increpé arqueando una ceja.

—Exacto —murmuró con una sonrisa —. Ya todo está arreglado, afuera te espera la limosina te llevará a una fiesta donde por casualidad esta Edward —sonrió con malicia. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi destino.

—Bella cuídate, pequeña — ¿Era mi padre diciéndome eso?, pues sí.  
—Lo haré y no te preocupes cumpliré con el trato —prometí y él asintió.

—En el celular se encuentra toda la información sobre Amalia — gritó antes de que cerrara las puertas del despacho. Jenna se había quedado con papá, me imagino que le pagaría y yo salí al encuentro con mi limosina.

El trayecto desde casa hasta la fiesta era corto, no duró más de quince minutos. Y era el momento, lo vería por primera vez.

Ya me encontraba frente al Club nocturno. Daniel, el chofer, abrió mi puerta, tomó mi mano, y me ayudó a salir de la limusina.

—Señorita, ¿quiere que la acompañe a entrar? —Preguntó de manera muy caballerosa.

—No, mejor entro sola — dije sonriéndole y este asintió.

Cuando llegué a la entrada unos gorilas me impidieron el paso.

—Nombre —me exigió uno moreno; alto, de complexión musculosa. Daba miedo.

—Analia —sonreí de manera seductora.

Este buscó en una tableta electrónica que tenía y preguntó:

— ¿Analia Fuenmayor?

—Esa misma —admití arreglando mi cabello sobre mis hombros.

—Adelante —abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar.

Me adentré en ese lugar, completamente siniestro para mí, nunca había ido a una fiesta de este tipo. Me senté en una barra y pedí como bebida licor, el de alta calidad como lo llama mi padre, Highland Park 40.

El batender sonrió y me tendió la copa, me dispuse a tomar entre mis manos la copa y comencé a pasear por el lugar. Necesitaba saber dónde me encontraba, por si algo sucedía.

Veía a todos, habían hombres que conocía de vista, mujeres, el ambiente era relajado pero olía a el olor de los puros fumados. Todos jugaban al Poker, hacían apuestas o simplemente hablaban.

Llegue a un lugar que estaba un poco más vacío pero, de igual manera, había gente y pude ver en una mesa apartada a Emmett Cullen, ¡Bingo!, pensé para mí. Junto con él habían muchos gorilas, y cuando digo muchos, es porque eran como 20.

Así que, si él estaba cerca eso quería decir que Edward a lo mejor también y justamente ese era mi objetivo, coincidir con el hermano del medio de la familia Cullen

Comencé a acercarme hacia donde estaba Emmett, estaba tan concentrada en llegar allí que no vi al chico que estaba delante de mí, choqué contra su cuerpo, y perdí el equilibrio, casi tocó el piso de no haber sido por él que me tomó de la cintura.

—Discúlpame, no te...vi — alcé mi rostro y ahí, mirándome con ojos analíticos, estaba el mismísimo Edward Cullen, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

El juego comenzaba, me dije en mi mente.

* * *

Nueva actualización chicas, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y si quieren dejarme alguna critica constructiva será bien recibida :D

Gracias a todas por las que comentaron el primer capitulo.

se les quiere desde Venezuela

Osbe 26/12/12


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—Disculpe —dije en un susurro, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

—No hay problema —su sonrisa apareció en su rostro y he de decir que es mucho más bonita en vivo y en directo, que a través de un papel.

— ¡Edward! —una voz fuerte y estridente se escuchó a espaldas de él y ambos apartamos la mirada del otro. Al ver quien lo llamaba pude ver que era su hermano, haciéndole una seña con su mano para que se reuniera con él.

Edward bajó sus manos de mi cintura y con una tomó una de las mías, yo miré la acción y sonreí. Nada mal, pensé.

— ¡Diablos, Emmett! —musitó Edward por lo bajo, respirando hondo y la acción que llevó a continuación fue total y completamente inesperada para mí.

A los segundos yo me encontraba caminando hacia Emmett Cullen, quien, por supuesto, se encontraba rodeado de guardaespaldas armados.

La mano de Edward ejercía cierta presión sobre la mía, su tacto era suave pero decidido.

—Hermano, te necesito aquí, no…—iba a decir algo más, pero al observarme se calló ipso facto. — ¡Vaya, vaya!, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —La risa de ese hombre gigante me hizo sentir un poco nerviosa, pero no tenía por qué cohibirme, en cambio le sonreí coquetamente —Pero, ¡Si es una mujer! Y con mi querido hermano, Edward tu no descansas ¿cierto? —observé al susodicho y este rodó los ojos —. ¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa? —El hombre que me sostenía la mano frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios en una línea tensa, al escuchar por el adjetivo que su hermano me llamaba, este último al ver la reacción de Edward, se carcajeó con más ganas aún —. Sí, es tuya, tranquilo —Edward ni se inmutó por eso —. Entonces ¿Quién es? —Emmett me echó otra mirada, como si tratara de averiguar algo acerca de mí.

—La verdad no sé quién es —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros —. Pero ya lo sabré —su sonrisa fue picara, yo me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo.

—Analía —contesté con seguridad, me llamó la atención porque lo dije de una manera natural, como si fuera mi verdadero nombre y como si ya hubiese contestado millones de veces la misma pregunta—Analia Fuenmayor.

—Un gusto —asintió con su cabeza tomándome la mano que tenía libre —. Me parece que ya tengo cuñada nueva —se burló él separándose de mí, para tomar su copa con Wisky.

—Deja de decir idioteces, solo ayude a una dama en apuros ¿No es cierto? —preguntó Edward mirándome.

—Sí, claro Edward y por eso le tienes la mano tan agarrada. Claro, claro —dijo Emmett con sarcasmo —Yo también tengo a damas en apuros como tú —le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y luego se volvió a centrar en mí.

—Disculpa, fue... instinto —Edward soltó mi mano inmediatamente y en ese instante sentí desilusión.

—No me molestaba —le hice saber.  
— ¿Viniste sola o acompañada? —tartamudeó torpemente él.

—Edward no te tranques, solo es una mujer —le decía su hermano en son de burla.

—Vengo sola —hice un puchero mientras le decía y él sonrió y asintió.

—Sentémonos —propuso Emmett señalando la mesa que se predisponía ante nosotros. Un punto, dije en mi mente.

Estaba dando el primer paso cuando uno de los gorilas me interceptó y negó con su cabeza. Miré a Edward quién observaba al guardaespaldas con ganas de matarlo.

—Quítales tus manos de encima —ordenó deliberadamente, tomándome del antebrazo para acercarme a él. El hombre, alto, moreno y fornido asintió vehementemente, a la vez que regresaba a su posición.

—Lo siento —dijo en mi oído.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunté un poco "asustada"

—Guardaespaldas —murmuró sentándose.

— ¿Por qué? —pero yo sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta alguna, Edward negó con su cabeza y sonrió. Yo me senté.  
— ¿Y de dónde eres dulzura? —la voz de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—De una lugar muy lejano de aquí, en realidad nací en Estados Unidos y fui criada en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, fue hace un par de años que me residencio aquí —les decía con mucha convicción.

La información de papá había servido de algo, por lo menos.

Edward me miraba con una ancha sonrisa, lo suficientemente ancha como para decir que es la sonrisa más perfecta que había visto en mi vida. Comencé a mirar detenidamente su rostro y a analizarlo.

Su cabello era de un color muy poco común, era como cobre, pero broncíneo, con un estilo despreocupado; sus ojos eran de un color verde- azulados, muy profundos; sus labios, era finos, pero carnosos y sus dientes, blancos y derechos. Se lo veía tierno, no parecía que pertenecía a un mundo como el de papá. Parecía simplemente un chico como cualquier otro en un club con su hermano.

— ¡Hey!, ¡Oigan! ¡Chicos! —exclamaba Emmett pasándome su mano por el rostro.

— ¿Sí? —Inquirí desorientada, este estalló en fuertes carcajadas. Lo miré con una ceja arqueada.

—Lamento interrumpir su...— se detuvo y buscó una palabra para definir lo que sea que iba a decir—...burbuja mágica, pero Analia te preguntaba acerca de tu edad —sus ojos color grises me observaban con burla.

—Lo siento, me distraje —farfullé entre dientes y diciéndolo a cuentas claras, mirándolo a Emmett fijamente a sus ojos, se podía decir que tampoco se veía ese punto de maldad, al contrario parecía un niño encerrado en cuerpo de hombre o mejor dicho gigante.

—Tengo 21 años —contesté mientras sacudía la cabeza para ordenar las ideas.

Por un momento me sentí otra persona, me sentí Analia, y no Bella creándose otra identidad. Me sentí una chica común, en un club nocturno, que por su torpeza chocó con un hombre, que en estos momentos junto a su hermano intentaban conocerme.

— ¡Que joven!, pero lo que más me intriga es ¿Como una chica tan hermosa como tú anda por estos lugares tan... oscuros? — me quedé en blanco ante esa pregunta. Piensa Bella, piensa, me apremie rápidamente.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —dije encogiéndome de hombros, a la vez que tomaba la copa de Wisky de Emmett y la llevaba a mis labios para beber —.Pero la verdad no lo sé, siempre me he considerado una mujer que es muy riesgosa, me gusta el peligro —. Declaré—No creo que nada malo me pase y si de ser así fuera, no importa —le quite el puro que tenía en su boca y tomé una calada —el peligro es emocionante —comenté mientras todo el humo caía en su rostro. Edward me veía con estupefacción.

—No pareces como te describes —dijo Emmett enarcando las cejas. Edward todavía me admiraba con curiosidad y sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir segundos atrás.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya hablé bastante de mí, ahora ustedes —propuse sonriendo.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Mientras menos sepas mejor, solo con que sepas que somos Emmet y Edward está bien — la voz de Edward hizo que un estremecimiento me recorriera de los pies a la cabeza.

—Hablas como si fueran algo malo —murmuré.

—Más que eso querida Analia, más que eso —-admitió Emmett—. Aquí lo que ves es una fachada porque en realidad no somos lo que damos a parecer —eso hizo que prestara más atención.

— ¿Ah, no? —pregunté mientras que con mi dedo tocaba la copa y hacia pequeños círculos sobre ella — ¿Entonces qué son? —susurré con voz sensual.

—Algo de lo que jamás te has de imaginar, eres muy ¿Cómo decirlo? —preguntó Emmett — angelical, para saber los secretos oscuros de este par.

—No me vean de esa forma, odio que me vean así —dije haciendo un pequeño puchero, lo cual hizo que Edward tomara mi mano.

—Eres lo que aparentas —comentó Emmett

— ¿Cómo así? —pregunté. No había entendido su oración.

Este sonrió con paciencia y respondió:

—Aparentas ser un ángel caído del cielo, pero a la vez aparentas ser un demonio y en realidad eres las dos cosas haciéndote así una combinación mortal —sonreí con suficiencia.

—Por un momento mírame como un demonio, saca el ángel —dije mordiéndome el labio—. Si fuera así, ¿Me lo dirías? —proseguí.

—Tal vez, pero no puedo imaginarte como algo que no eres por completo — contestó levantándose de su asiento.

Miré a Edward y este me observaba de manera fija, tratando de averiguar lo que de verdad yo guardaba. Sonreí y me le acerqué.

— ¿No me dirás? —increpé a la vez que tocaba con la yema de mis dedos su liso y perfecto rostro.

—Deja que lo haga Emmett, no me gusta hablar a mí de ese tema, no me corresponde —contestó fríamente.

—Creo que molesta mi presencia, adiós —dije rápidamente arreglando mi vestido. Me dirigí hacia la barra de tragos, para salir de aquel club, pero lo hacía a paso lento, pues yo espera escuchar algo detrás de mí, pero no escuché nada, así que, camine con mucha dignidad y bajé las escaleras para sepárame de donde estaban los hermanos Cullen, pero algo me lo impidió.

En el Club las personas comenzaron a gritar, los guardias comenzaron a disparar, todo era un desastre. Balas por aquí y balas por allá. No sabía hacia dónde ir, no estaba asustada, solamente sorprendida. ¡Estaba en medio de una balacera y sin una maldita pistola para defenderme!

Me escondí detrás de un muro que había, un poco alejado de todo aquello y ahí me quedé.

Edward pasó por mi costado derecho, para luego retroceder y mirarme.

En su mano pude ver un hermoso revolver y al lado de él lo flaqueaban dos guardaespaldas, disparando por doquier.

— ¿Qué haces allí? —preguntó Edward agachándose para llegar a mi altura.

— ¿Qué es esto?—inquirí yo con horror fingido.

— ¡Bienvenida a mi mundo querida Analia! — ya lo sabía estúpido, pensé para mí.

Me tomó del brazo bruscamente guiándome hacia una salida que no había visto antes, daba a la parte trasera del club, Emmett nos esperaba ya en una camioneta blindada.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté nuevamente, Edward me miró y apretó más su agarre, ambos ingresamos al auto, yo primero que él.

La camioneta arrancó y con eso dejamos atrás esa balacera.

—Era la puta familia de Irina, ¿Verdad, Edward? — preguntó Emmett totalmente enojado.

—Sí, llegué a ver a Rick, el tiempo restante lo tuve para salvar a esta damisella en apuros — contestó Edward para concluir su oración con una pequeña carcajada.

¿Irina? ¿Por qué mi padre ni me nombró a esa familia?

—Pensaba que se había largado —Emmett sufría de personalidad múltiple.

—Yo igual —admitió Edward—pero luego la vi como un animalito asustado, escondida detrás de un muro —la voz de Edward era de burla, lo mire de mala manera —. No la podía dejar allí —su voz era filosa.

—Explíquense —ordené.

—Analia... Analia —canturreó Emmett —.Veamos, Irina es una ex de Edward, la familia quiere matarnos —dijo con simpleza él.

— ¿Matarlos? ¿Por qué? —pregunté "alarmada"

—Porque aquí mí querido; apuesto; sexy; jodido y arrogante hermano —dijo suspirando—no se la quiso tirar, por eso —yo sonreí de lo chistoso que era la situación.

Edward bufó.

—La chica es una chica de lo más superficial, plástica, y por más que este podrida de buena, pero el gafo de mi hermano no aprovechó. Aunque me sigue pareciendo infantil, le dijo a su padre que Edward la había deshonrado y como Edward no lo hizo, el padre lo quiere matar por no casarse con su zorra de "bebé" que él tiene por hija —concluyó Emmett.

—Me cuesta dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchan, pero lo comprendo bastante —dije imaginándome a una Irina tratando de matar a Edward por no casarse con ella, una pequeña risita salió de mí.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —me increpó Edward enojado.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Alargué riendo— no puedo creer que te hayas resistido y mucho menos si la mujer es así como dice Emmett —de repente tuve a Edward cerca de mi rostro. Su respiración chocaba en mi cara, inhalé profundo su aroma hasta que sentí que me lleno los pulmones. Era embriagador.

—Créelo —susurró cerca de mis labios—Podre ser mujeriego, pero no soy tan fácil de atrapar — sus labios me incitaban a besarlo. Emmett se hacia el indiferente ante todo esto.

Edward se separó y dijo sonriendo:

—Creo que Emmett igual exageró un poco —dijo mirándome con diversión—. Tampoco estaba "podrida de buena" —concluyó a carcajadas —. Era demasiado plástica para mi estilo —me aseguró guiñándome un ojo.

—Me parece que intenta decir que tú estás mucho más buena Ana —dijo Emmett quien parecía que se iba a asfixiar de todo lo que reía.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dices? —Pregunté mientras me arrimaba un poco más hacia su lado, los ojos de Edward me miraron con ganas de comerme, le sonreí de manera angelical.

—No te creas la última coca-cola del desierto querida, a lo mejor no eres tan fantástica como piensas que eres —debo admitirlo, me dolió lo que me dijo.  
—Golpe bajo —murmuró Emmett.

—Ya vas a estar acá –le señalé la palma de mi mano. Él sonrió ante mi gesto y yo lo observé indignada.

Cuando lo miraba a los ojos parecía un hombre que podía dar todo por una mujer si la ama, pero cuando no lo veía de esa forma, era un "hombre" que tenía a las mujeres como muñecas. Esto se me va a complicar, pensé.

—Yo no soy fácil —susurró Edward al cual de repente lo tenía pegado a mi cuello —, pero tampoco difícil —sonreí ante esa frase—. Vas por buen camino —admitió dejando un beso en mi cuello.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo te quería a ti? —inquirí mirando, esta vez, a Emmett, este al escuchar eso estalló en estruendosas carcajadas.

—Hermanito, llegó la horma de tu zapato —Emmett me hizo seña con su dedo pulgar de que todo iba bien.

—Pensándolo bien —dijo acercándose más a mí —Quiero ver si será así —estaba jugando con fuego, pensé para mí.

—Solo quiero dejarte algo en claro Edwin —tenía que parecer que él no me interesaba así que ¿Qué mejor que hacer que ni sabes el nombre?

—Edward —me corrigió apartándose bruscamente.

—Oh, sí, discúlpame, Edward —proseguí.

De fondo se escuchaban las múltiples carcajadas de Emmett.

—No soy como cualquier otra mujer, tal vez me veas así, pero soy... soy... única- dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Tan única ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó riéndose, maldito.

Edward cerró sus ojos y su respiración se hizo pesada.

—No lo sé, solo sé que soy única —dije apartándome un poco y lamiendo mis labios —. Por cierto puedes abrir los ojos —me reí porque estaba para tomarle una foto. — ¿Pensabas que te iba a besar? —comencé a reírme de una manera que no hacia hace mucho, por su parte Edward me veía de manera fulminante. — Así que como decías no soy la última coca-cola del mundo, pero bien que me querías besar — dije irónicamente.

—No lo pensaba, no lo quería —negó —. Lo voy hacer —Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y me pegó a él quedando cerca muy cerca el uno del otro.

Puse una mano en su pecho para separarme de Edward, pero este me lo impidió.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, me moría de ganas de responderle pero me mantuve firme. Sus labios se movían insistentes buscando una reacción en mí, pero en cambio yo me quedé como una estatua, fría y sin moverme.

¿Ahora que hacía?, me pregunté.

* * *

Mis amores acá esta otra actualización después de un tiempito, muajajaja, pere bueno. ¿Merezco unos RR?

AVISO: Estaré publicando cada dos semanas o una, todo depende del tiempo que tenga, la inspiración y todo eso, esta no es la única historia que tengo, así que espero me comprendan.

Besos y abrazos desde Venezuela, Osbe


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

— ¡No! —dije en una pequeña exclamación apartándolo de mí, ¿Quién dijo que me podía besar? Nadie, yo no quería una beso de él, o bueno si, pero no aún.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él apartándose confundido, pero mi mano fue más rápida y se estrelló contra su rostro, por toda la camioneta se escuchó el sonido de esta y luego silencio. Edward me fulminaba con la mirada y yo lo observaba desafiante.

— ¿Quién te crees para besarme? —inquirí limpiando mi boca, Edward me miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Vas a decir que no te gustó? —dijo con burla en su voz, arqueé una ceja.

—Ni siquiera te correspondí —repuse.

—Sí, claro…

—Ni lo vuelvas a intentar porque te encontraras con mi mano nuevamente en tu mejilla, Edward.

—La próxima vez me besarás porque tú lo quieras, no porque yo lo haga —me aseguró.

— ¿Quién dijo que habrá próxima vez? —Increpé apartándome un poco de él, su sola cercanía me alteraba. Pero lo que le dije pareció afectarlo porque abrió la puerta de la camioneta- que estaba en movimiento- y se lanzó a si sin más, alargué mi mano para detenerlo pero ya no estaba, vire mi rostro hacia atrás para ver como corría y se metía por un callejón oscuro.

— ¡Maldita sea! —murmuró Emmett a mi lado sacándome de la estupefacción —. Edward no entiende una jodida mierda de esto ¡Lo pueden matar! —casi gritó y yo lo miré encogiéndome en mi asiento.

—Yo…

—Solo lo ha hecho porque heriste su ego, ¡demonios! Ni siquiera anda armado o con seguridad y esos bastardos le tienen una maldita luz roja en toda la nuca solo esperando el más leve error para partírsela en dos —Emmett seguía hablando como si yo no estuviera allí, pero al pararse si era consciente porque me observó y suspiró —. Le has dado en el puto ego a mi hermano, hermosa Analía, créeme que le dolió lo que le dijiste —me aseguró con una sonrisa. Si, definitivamente, este hombre era bipolar, en un momento despotricaba y al segundo me hablaba con amabilidad.

—Yo no hice nada —susurré, su voz me intimidaba.

— ¡Oh sí!, ya lo creo, solo con rechazarlo hiciste mucho. Nunca, Analia ¡Nunca! Una mujer lo había rechazado como tú lo acabas de hacer, pero ¡Joder! No tiene por qué hacer eso, él no entiende que tiene que tener cuidado, no se da cuenta de una vez por todas que en este mundo sus niñerías pueden significar su muerte —no me sorprendí al escucharlo hablar en esos términos, pues siempre escuchaba a Charlie hablar igual o incluso peor que él. —Tan maduro que se la da y es un jodido niño, que tan solo porque tu dijiste "no" sale corriendo herido —. Suspiró hondo y cerró sus ojos —

— ¿Ustedes…—respiré hondo para preguntar —, ustedes son mafiosos? —Emmett soltó una carcajada la cual hizo que los vellos de la nuca se me erizarán.

—Sí, Analia, somos mafiosos —me respondió con una sonrisa sádica en su boca —Por eso me preocupa tanto que Edward haya huido como lo hizo. No está protegido y lo pueden matar. Él no se da cuenta que hoy puede estar y mañana no. Lo necesito conmigo, es lo único que tengo y él es bueno en lo que hace —hablando como lo estaba siendo Emmett me daba a entender que él sabía muy bien en donde estaba y con quien jugaba, él sabía que un día podía estar muerto o vivo y que un segundo en esta mierda de vida contaba como si de eso dependiera ella misma. No era tan tonto como pensaba.

—Pero, ¿Por qué se fue as…—Antes que yo pudiera seguir el me interrumpió.

—Le gusta, hermosa Ana y mucho de eso ya te has deber dado cuenta ¿no?

—Yo no…

—No seamos tontos mi hermano te atrae, se te nota como lo ves, es como si te lo comieras con la mirada y no hay problema con eso, porque tú le gustas a él, ¿Por qué crees que se fue molesto? Porque lo rechazaste y él no quiere eso, lo que quiere es follarte como una maldito conejo y que estés en su cama más pronto de lo que canta un gallo —acallé un grito ahogado y tragué en seco —Pero eso no justifica lo que hizo, si tú no quieres que te bese lo tiene que respetar, tiene que entender que tú eres su karma, su horma de zapato, eres él versión mujer ¿vas entendiendo? —yo asentí —. Nunca pensé verlo reaccionar así, porque si, le negaste un beso, pero ¿tanto para eso? Ahora mismo puede estar muerto y yo aquí hablando contigo. No te conozco, no sé quién eres, pero pronto lo sabré, Analia, no creas que tu cara de ángel me convence del todo, porque hasta el más inocente ángel se puede convertir en el demonio en carne y hueso, pero le gustas a mi hermano y sé que pronto estarás unida a mi familia de una manera u otra. Solo te digo una cosa, no lo lastimes, porque si sé que es un juego no saldrás con vida de esto, para mí, mi familia es intocable y si le llegas hacer el más mínimo daño yo te mato —me aseveró mirándome a los ojos, a la vez que se pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

—Esto no es juego. Él me gusta —era mejor comenzar a mover mis cartas, si quería salir de esto rápido.

—Ya lo sabía —admitió Emmett mirando por la ventanilla —. Un consejo que te doy, tenle paciencia a Edward es un tanto difícil, ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas y si hay algo que el protege sobre todas las cosas ese es su corazón; es algo intocable para él, pero no es un cascarrabias, solo respeta sus tiempos y entra de a poco, solo si de verdad piensas que esto puede ser serio, pero si solo es un juego, ¡aléjate y corre mientras puedas!

—Ya te dije que no es juego —repetí sonriendo.

—Solo te digo. No te metas ni con su corazón, ni con su familia y entrarás en su círculo de protegidos y te aseguró que si fuera el caso de dar su vida para salvarte lo hará —no sabía porque Emmett me decía todo eso, pero se lo agradecía; me estaba dando buenos consejos y los pondría en práctica, este trabajo lo tenía que llevar a cabo lo más rápido que pudiera si quería deshacerme de una vez por todas de Damon.

— ¿Crees que Edward, pueda…pueda llegar abrir su corazón? —terminé de decir con voz inocente y sutil. Emmett me observó con ojos analíticos para responder:

—De que puede, puede, la pregunta es ¿Querrá? —yo asentí.

Sin darme cuenta estábamos cruzando un gran portón, dando paso después de este a una increíble mansión.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

—En mi cueva.

— ¿Qué hago yo aquí? —inquirí tomando la mano que él me ofrecía para bajar del auto.

—Edward no me perdonaría si no te trajera hacia él. Vamos ya debe estar acá —me instó empujándome levemente hacia la entrada de la mansión, la cual estaba custodiada por millones y millones de guardaespaldas, si, tal vez era una exageración, pero eran muchos hombres en trajes de etiquetas, con armas y audífonos.

— ¿Siempre es así? —interrogué a Emmett mientras traspasábamos el umbral de la mansión.

—A veces es peor, no quieres ver cuando viajamos. Se mueve toda una jodida civilización, para nuestra seguridad —me aseguró y ya lo creía, pues me había tocado más de una vez se cargada, disfrazada y de más a la hora de viajar.

— ¿No te cansas…—no pude terminar de hablar porque Edward venia bajando las escaleras de esa impresionante mansión con una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos azules penetrantes, ella se encontraba con unos shorts ligeros, una camisa informal y unas lindas sandalias. Su cabello caía lacio hasta sus hombros.

— ¿Qué hace ella acá? —preguntó de mal humor Edward sin siquiera mirarme.

—Alice —saludó Emmett caminando hacia la dichosa mujer que agarraba mucho a Edward — ¿Cómo estas, hermanita? — ¡Claro, Alice Cullen, su hermana! ¡Que toche eres, Bella!

—Como se puede estar —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, su mirada voló hacia mí — ¿Tú eres? —espetó de manera agria.

—Ella es la mujer que pondrá el mundo de nuestro hermano patas arribas, Alice —respondió Emmett haciéndome sonrojar. Edward rodó los ojos y me observó.

— Lo dudo ¿es otra zorra? —esa pequeña mujer tenía una lengua viperina.

— ¡Alice! —le reprendió Edward mirando a su hermana mal, para luego observarme a mí, yo estaba sin saber que hacer ¡me había dicho zorra!

—Lo fuera si me pagarán —contesté mirando mis zapatos de diseñador, subí mi vista y los hermanos Cullen me observaban con estupefacción — ¿Qué? —pregunté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Alice acompáñame, te tengo un encargo —ordenó Emmett a su hermana, esta me miró mal y se fue dándome una mirada de advertencia. Edward y yo quedamos solos, él en el último escalón de las escaleras y yo en el piso de mármol de su mansión.

—No sé qué haces aquí —admitió tomándose de la baranda de las escaleras.

—Yo tampoco, solo me quiero ir. Esto da miedo —dije señalando a un guardia que me observaba más de la cuenta.

—La vida no es un cuento de hadas, Analia —me informó con burla —No te harán nada —me aseguró echándole una ojeada al tipo con el arma en manos.

—Ya sé que la vida no es un cuento de hadas, pero esto…

— ¿Mucho para tu inocencia? —inquirió, sus ojos buscaron los míos y me sentí perdida.

—No soy como tú crees, de verdad.

Edward dio un paso hacia mí y ahora estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, él era alto.

—Lamento lo del auto…—él negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba mostrarle un poco de vulnerabilidad para que el juego comenzara —. Pero reitero lo dicho, pronto estarás en mis manos —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y yo aproveché para morderme el labio, sus ojos viajaron hasta ellos y su sonrisa se volvió lasciva.

—Mejor acomodaré esa frase, tú pronto estarás a mis pies —. Afirmó— Pidiéndome clemencia para que te deje respirar —una de sus manos fue a mi hombro para viajar por toda la clavícula hasta mi cuello, donde un dedo comenzó a descender lentamente —; estarás en mi cama más temprano que tarde; este cuerpo… —suspiró al toparse con la costura del cuello de mi vestido —me pertenecerá; tus labios estarán sobre los míos y tú —su tono se volvió más grave —solo tendrás ojos para mí.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —mi mano detuvo el recorrido de la suya.

—Porque lo veo en tus ojos —su respuesta fue tan sencilla, tan rápida y tan verdadera que solo pude mirarlo con pena, porque lo mataría.

— ¿Qué ves en mis ojos? —otra pregunta.

—Deseo, pasión lujuria, obligación, tristeza, inocencia. —lo ultimó lo dijo con una sonrisa —Y miedo —su rostro se transformó en otra, la sonrisa que segundos antes había estado su hermosa cara, ahora era sustituida por una mueca de completo desconcierto —Pero no se dé qué.

—De este mundo ¿Quizá? —Indagué alejándome un poco de él, tampoco se la dejaría tan fácil —. Esto es nuevo para mí, yo nunca he…—mi mirada se desvió hacia el arma que aquel gorila tenía. En serio, Charlie me tendría que dar un premio del Oscar por esta actuación.

—El mundo no es color de rosas.

—Eso mismo me dijo tu hermano —vi como su cuerpo se acercaba al mío, pero negué. —Me quiero ir de aquí, llamaré un taxi —dije sacando mi móvil, Edward me observó con incredulidad en su mirada.

—Acá no entran taxis, querida. —Su voz era seria y se había alejado de mí, claro ¿Cómo no iba hacerlo? Lo rechazaba por segunda vez en la noche, sonreí para mis adentros.

Punto para Bella.

— ¿Entonces? —antes siquiera que Edward pudiera responderme, Emmett salía con la chica que me había dicho zorra minutos atrás, ambos tenían sus rostros serios y al mirarme lo agravaron más.

—Edward, problemas —susurró Alice, su mirada era inquisitiva hacia mí, pero no me intimidé ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, estábamos en igualdad, ella protegía lo suyo y yo protegía lo mío.

—Yo me voy, un placer conocerlos —musité caminando hacia la salida de la mansión y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que estorbaba en un lugar. No era bien recibida en esa casa ni por asomo.

Con mi dignidad bien en alto salí de allí, luego vería como hacía para cumplir mi misión o tal vez a la final si me tendría que casar con Damon.

Traspasé las puertas del portón y me hice la pregunta ¿Cómo demonios llegaba a mi casa?

Allí afuera no había nada, solo una carretera que se dividía en tres, parecía un laberinto. Busqué en mi cartera el celular y lo saqué, pero no había señal ¡Genial!, pensé con sarcasmo.

Comencé a caminar por la ruta, alguna salida había de haber, o por los menos un auto debía de pasar por aquella zona desértica. Sentí que había caminado por años, cuando mi cuerpo ya no dio más me quité los tacones y miré al cielo. Oscuro, así estaba este. Una ráfaga de viento soplaba con ahínco produciéndome un poco de frio, estaba ya por darme por vencida cuando una camioneta negra, blindada, se detuvo a mi lado.

Mi garganta estaba seca, me encontraba cansada, no sabía con exactitud cuánto había caminado, pero sabía por las ampollas de mis pies, que había sido bastante.

Mi cuerpo necesitaba agua y urgentemente, mi cuerpo me pesaba y lo único que quería era estar en una cama.

Vi como un destello cuando alguien se baja de la camioneta y decía un improperio, pero la caminata me pasó factura y lo único que recuerdo fue un:

— ¡Mueve el maldito auto, a la casa! —esa voz, pero no estaba en condiciones de reconocer a nadie, solo quería agua y descansar y fue lo que hice, me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia.

* * *

Hermosas de mi corazón, vengo yo con otro capitulo de esta historia, creo que es un poco corto ¿no?, pero bueno.

Quiero decirles que ya llevo varios capitulos adelantas de DQEP, ya que dentro de poco entro al liceo y no podré estar mucho por acá, pero no abandonaré la historia eso nunca.

También les digo que tengo mas planes dentro de esta loca cabeza, pero quiero finiquitar algunas, antes de empezar a publicar nuevamente. Gracias por su apoyo condicional tanto a las que me dejan sus RR, como a las que no.

Ahora si ¿me dejan un RR?

Besos y abrazos desde Venezuela, Osbe

10/10/12


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sentía como unas manos frías se posaban debajo de mi cuerpo y me levantaban de un sitio mullido y cómodo.

― ¿Qué le sucedió? ―preguntó una voz, pero mi cerebro no estaba en estos momentos para procesar nada, me sentía ida.

―Está deshidratada ―respondió otra voz, pero esta era más suave y con un deje de preocupación en ella.

―¿Otra vez la mujercita esta?, ¿no la ibas a dejar ir? ―inquirió una mujer con desprecio.

―Los tres sabíamos que no lograría salir de acá. Esto es un puto laberinto ―esa voz era un poco burlona.

―Recuéstale allí en ese sofá, no quiero que toque las camas de esta mansión ―sentí como la persona que me mantenía cargada, me recostaba sobre una superficie blanda.

―Busca un poco de agua y alcohol, Francia ―ordenó a alguien cerca de mí.

―Enseguida jefe.

―Analia, despierta ―escuché como llamaban a alguien, pero mis neuronas no hacían sinapsis para reconocer la voz de esa persona.

―Señor tomé ―luego de eso olí un olor muy fuerte debajo de mi nariz, era alcohol, la conciencia volvió a mí y supe dónde estaba.

―Analia ―escuche que me llamaban, aunque de verdad mi nombre no fuera ese tenía que actuar, ya reconocía la voz y ese era Edward.

― ¿Ah? ―pregunté medio ida, tratando de reincorporarme en ese sofá, pero unas grandes manos me lo impidieron.

―Quieta ―me ordenó él severo, abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Alice Cullen observándome con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, al lado de ella Emmett dirigía una mirada de estupefacción hacia su hermano, guié mi vista hacia la persona que estaba, prácticamente, encima de mí y gemí.

―Tengo sed ―murmuré como pude.

―Bebe ―dijo tendiéndome un vaso lleno de agua, di gracias a gritos en mi mente.

Sin rechistar bebí toda el agua con urgencia, mi garganta la necesitaba y mi cuerpo también.

―Lo que hiciste fue algo totalmente infantil, te dije que de aquí no se sale.

Mis ojos volaron hacia Edward, quien me decía eso en modo de regaño.

―No me dijiste eso ―reproche quitando el vaso vacío de mis labios.

―Trae más agua, Francia ―dijo él tendiéndole el vaso a una joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules eléctricos, muy bonita por cierto.

―Si te lo dije ―me porfió, busqué sentarme en ese sofá y lo logré, pero todo me dio vueltas. Traté de volver en mi y planteé mis pies en el suelo de granito, estaba descalza ¿Donde estaban mis zapatos?, me pregunté.

―No, no lo hiciste, solo dijiste: "Acá no entran taxis, querida", mas nada ―puntualicé.

―Debes usar tus neuronas un poco más ―me aconsejó riéndose, pero la verdad no estaba de humor para sus estupideces.

En eso la chica, la cual supuse era de servicio, me dio otro vaso con agua, que tomé lentamente.

Sentía la mirada de todos encima de mí, y eso hizo que levantara mi vista.

― ¿Qué me ven? ―pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

―Yo voy hacer el encargo que me dijiste Emmett, porque si sigo acá me dará algo y le terminaré arrancando los pelos ―le informó Alice a su hermano, a la vez que me miraba con odio, ¿Qué le había hecho yo a esa perra para que hablará así de mí? Nada, estaba loca, a lo mejor le faltaba un buen revolcón con alguien.

―Manos tengo para defenderme ―repuse en voz alta, ella estaba por darse la media vuelta e ir hacia donde fuese que iba, pero se detuvo al escuchar eso.

―Escúchame bien, zorra de quinta ―. Dijo seriamente dandose la media vuelta para plantarse delante de mi― Si buscas un buen polvo con mi hermano hazlo, a él es el que se le pegarán las enfermedades venéreas ―me le quede viendo con una ceja arqueada ―, pero le haces daño y te mato, pequeña ―Alice hablaba entre dientes tratando de controlarse, yo le di una sonrisa socarrona.

―Como diga, majestad ―me burlé para seguir bebiendo agua. Ella me miró por última vez con desprecio y se mordió la lengua, para salir dando fuertes pisadas de la gran sala de estar ―. Perra ―susurré por lo bajo.

― ¿Dijiste algo? ―me inquirió Emmett.

―Sí.

Lo observé y este mantenía una expresión seria hacia mí.

―No hables mal de mi hermana en mi presencia ―me advirtió.

― ¡Me dijo zorra! ―me defendí como pude. ―Lo que es igual no es trampa ―le hice saber.

―Era una broma, Ana ―dijo Emmet, una sonrisa juguetona adornó los labios de aquel gran hombre, le saqué la lengua si poder evitarlo ―. Creo que aquí sobro, así que adiós, señores―y dicho eso se dio la vuelta dejándome vulnerable con Edward.

En eso mi celular comenzó a sonar en alguna parte dentro de mi bolso,el cual se encontraba entre las manos de Edward, este me lo entregó al instante y yo comencé a rebuscar el móvil por unos segundos hasta encontrarlo.

―Diga ―fue lo primero que dije.

―Bella, amiga. Misión imposible me manda a decirte algo o bueno quiere saber si sigues viva ―solté una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, solo a Jenna se le ocurriría nombrar esta misión como imposible.

―Amiga, ¡tanto tiempo!, ¿Cómo estás? Yo de las mil maravillas ―traté de sonar lo más natural que pude. Edward a mi lado me fruncía su ceño, pero luego se enfocó en su IPhone.

― ¡Dios mío! Estas al lado de ese bombón ¿cierto? ―Jenna preguntó y yo rodee los ojos mentalmente.

―Ni si quiera lo vistes, pero algo así ―dije en voz baja jugando con el cierre de mi bolsa.

―Ah, ah, te equivocas, si lo vi, solo que tú estabas muy concentrada, querida.

― ¿Algo más que me quieras decir? ―inquirí, solamente quería terminar la conversación.

― ¡Claro!, bueno departamento en Volterra's a nombre de Analia, honey. Recado listo, escríbeme, por favor ―me pidió con voz aguda ―. Estaré al pendiente de ti ―aseguró y luego colgó, ¿Apartamento?, me pregunté internamente, observé el móvil con desconfianza, esa había sido una conversación muy extrañada, dije para mis adentros. Sacudí la cabeza y me giré para quedar enfrente de Edward el cual le sonreía al celular.

Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención y lo logré, sus orbes azulados- verdes me observaron con una pregunta muda en ellas, ¿Ahora que hacía?, me pregunté.

― ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí? ―fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, no es que pudiera decir algo más.

― ¿Te quieres ir? ―inquirió él con una mueca extraña.

―La verdad si, siento que aquí no soy Bienvenida, sobre todo por tu hermana ―Edward me miró suspicaz.

El silenció se apoderó de la sala de estar donde lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y el tic- tac de un reloj que se encontraba en alguna parte de la estancia, era desquiciante.

Decidí decir algo más cuando Edward abrió su boca y me dejó total y completamente en blanco.

― ¿Quién eres Analia? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué estabas en ese bar y chocaste conmigo? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ―una pregunta tras otra era todo lo que mis oídos escuchaban y supe que el haber aceptado este trueque por parte de mi padre había sido un fatídico error ¿Cómo pensé que sería capaz de burlar a esta familia? ¿Cómo si quiera se me pasó por la mente? Había sido estúpida.

Ahora estaba aquí, pérdida, con un montón de preguntas por responder y si un cerebro despierto el cual hiciera respuestas coherentes.

Pero no me podía quedar callada para siempre porque eso significaría darle pistas a Edward; así que, me armé de valor pensé todo rápidamente y respondí:

―Estaba en ese bar porque me gusta ir de fiesta, choqué contigo de casualidad no fue algo premeditado, contigo no sé lo que quiero. No sé qué demonios estás pensando de mí, pero yo…―su mirada fría hizo que guardara silencio ipso facto.

Sin medir palabra alguna se puso de pie y me dejó allí sola, su andar era presuroso, parpadeé un tanto confusa.

Pasaron los segundos y en ese tiempo lo único que me limite a hacer fue a cruzar mis tobillos una y otra vez, levanté mi rostro y vi hacia el techo y fue cuando me di cuenta de cómo la luz roja de una cámara de seguridad me enfocaba y luego giraba para volver a enfocarme, fruncí el ceño. Giré mi rostro al sentido contrario y otra cámara apuntaba por donde se había ido Edward, me levanté de mi lugar y empecé a recorrer la sala de estar, pero recordé que estaba descalza, asi que con mi vista busqué mis tacones, los cuales se encontraban bajó el sofá donde estaba sentada; una vez estos en mis manos me los coloqué y empecé a rondar la sala de estar. Estaba investigando.

La decoración de este lugar era muy moderna, pero sin perder ese toque hogareño para sentirse como en casa, una chimenea al fondo de la pared que daba al frente de mí se encontraba apagada, pero con un poco de leña. La pared donde se encontraba apoyada la chimenea estaba abarrotada de muchos cuadros muy diferentes los uno de los otros, pero sin llegar a desentonar. A mi lado derecho un gran ventanal abarcaba lo que se suponía tenía que ser una pared, haciendo de esta manera que gran parte del patio de aquella mansión se pudiera observar desde mi posición. A mi lado izquierdo se encontraba las escaleras y más allá se podían ver varios compartimientos, en frente de las escaleras se posicionaba la puerta de entrada y en cada esquina una cámara de seguridad captaba todo a su paso.

Esto sería difícil ¿Cómo se supone que averiguaría todo si habían cámaras por todos lados?

Rodee el sofá donde estaba para ir hacia el gran ventanal, justamente cuando estaba por llegar sentí como alguien irrumpía en la habitación.

―Te puedes ir ―susurró una voz a mis espaldas, yo por mi parte di un pequeño salto del susto, sus ojos me observaron por última vez y al llegar a mi rostro su expresión fue indescifrable.

―Me perderé, ¿Cómo se supone que salga de aquí si esto es un puto laberinto? ―increpé mirándolo a los ojos.

―Uno de mis guardias te dejará en tu casa ―me informó y allí supe que mi momento de partida había llegado.

―Bueno, si es así, está bien ―me apresuré a recoger mi bolsa, su mirada estudiaba cada uno de mis pasos y por alguna extraña razón me sentí al descubierto, al llegar al sofá recogí lo mío y me erguí para luego estirar mi vestido y suspirar profundo ―. Supongo que adiós ¿no? ―aventuré sonriéndole levemente y su expresión se hizo más severa ¿Ahora que bicho le picaba a este?

―Adiós ―se despidió él abriéndome paso.

Quería decir algo más pero no sabía qué, así que solo me limite a caminar hacia la salida, al salir de la casa eché un vistazo atrás pero él no estaba. El guardia que Edward me había impuesto me esperaba con la puerta de la camioneta abierta, decidí que era mejor salir de allí de una vez por todas y de admitir que el perfecto plan que mi padre me había propuesta se había dañado.

La noche ya había caído, nuevamente, en Italia, un día más que terminaba y otro más que me acercaba hacia mi infelicidad, y aunque mi padre no me había impuesto un tiempo limitado, yo sabía, muy en el fondo que tenía uno.

Suspiré con resignación una vez la camioneta se puso en marcha porque ya sabía cuál era mi destino, no pensaba seguir con todo esto, era muy capaz salir muerta en el intento y yo apreciaba mucho mi vida, así al dar marcha atrás a todo significara que me tendría que casar con Damon.

Todo había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba y lo que tenía planificado hacer no lo haría, no valía la pena, o bueno si, pero al verlo a él todo se complicó, el chico no merecía ser sacrificado para yo obtener mi felicidad, él nunca me había hecho nada malo a mí y yo no tenía por qué hacerle algo a él.

Al mal paso darle prisa, pensé en mi mente. Edward no se merecía la muerte y yo tampoco el casarme con alguien al cual no amaba, pero la vida era así cruel y una perra con todos, más conmigo.

― ¿A dónde la llevo, señorita? ―preguntó aquel hombre vestido de esmoquin y con una pistola a su lado.

―Al edificio Volterra's―murmuré sin ganas, busqué el móvil en mi cartera y lo saqué para escribirle a Jenna.

**Todo salió mal, el plan no funcionó ni funcionará.**

**Voy camino al departamento ¿puedes llegar allá? Te necesito, eres mi única amiga.**

**Bella.**

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Jenna jugueteé con el celular en mano, hasta que sentí su vibración.

**¡Cariño, nos vemos allá!**

**Posdata: llevo helado de chocolate, música depresiva y un par de películas, presiento que algo malo pasó o pasará.**

**¡Te amo!**

**La loca de Jenna**

Reí ante su firma, por lo menos ella era la única cosa real que tenía en mi vida porque lo demás era una falacia.

* * *

Y vengo con la nueva entrega muchachonas/es

espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y ya saben dejen su RR

Gracias inmensamente a todas las que dejan sus comentarios y a las lectoras silenciosas ¡Gracias igualmente!

Besos y abrazotes desde Venezuela, Osbe

16/01/13


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Un viaje más rápido de lo que me imaginé y me encontraba en la entrada del apartamento, el cual supongo, mi padre había comprado para mi misión.

Giré mi rostro hacia atrás y la camioneta aún se encontraba allí, con el guardaespaldas afuera esperando no sé qué.

―Te puedes ir ―le informé mirándolo ceñuda.

―El jefe me dio órdenes expresas de que no moviera un dedo de aquí hasta que usted estuviera en la seguridad de su casa ―musitó sin mirarme.

―Dile a tu jefe que se joda ―dije en voz alta para caminar hacia la recepción de aquel edificio, no había caminado ni 5 pasos cuando una voz me llamó dentro de ese lugar.

― ¡Querida! ―unos brazos me rodearon por completo y sonreí al saber quién era.

―Jenna, me ahogas ―farfullé dramatizando un poco, ella se separó de mi poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

―Traje municiones ―comentó levantando su mano derecha donde había una gran bolsa de los chocolates M&M.

―Tampoco es para tanto ―repuse sonriendo en agradecimiento.

―Ese mensaje me dejó patidifusa, pero mejor subamos y me cuentas todo, punto por punto, respiración por respiración, señal por señal…

―Con detalles. Ya entendí el punto Jenna ―la interrumpí antes de que siguiera, ella sonrió con displicencia, la amaba.

Empezamos a caminar cogidas del brazo de la otra, pero de repente el andar de Jenna se detuvo, me observó se volteó a verme el rostro y puso sus manos en alto.

―Espera ―casi gritó inspeccionándome de abajo hacia arriba.

― ¿Qué ocurre…―antes de siquiera poder formular una pregunta, ella ya había hecho la suya.

― ¿Te besó? ―la miré con incredulidad.

―Jenna, ¿De verdad preguntas eso? ―increpé burlona para seguir caminando dejándola atrás ―.Casi me das un infarto ―le aseguré.

―Claro que te lo estoy preguntando ―dijo como si fuera algo obvio ―. Es una simple pregunta ―su manera inocente de mirarme hizo que soltará una gran carcajada.

―Mejor subamos y allá te cuento todo con lujo de detalles ―le sugerí tocando el botón del ascensor.

― ¿Acaso tienes las llaves del departamento? ―me inquirió con sorna y era cierto, ni siquiera había pedido las llaves.

―No.

―Te veo mal, Bella ―me limité a sacarle la lengua y me dirigí, nuevamente, hacía recepción.

―Buenas noches, hay una reservación a nombre de Analia Fuenmayor ―le dije a la recepcionista la cual me observó con una mirada escéptica.

Tecleó con sus largas uñas acrílicas mi nombre y le salió en la pantalla del ordenador, me dio la media vuelta y rebuscó en un cajón para sacar unas llaves.

―Que disfrute su estadía acá, señorita Fuenmayor. Piso 6 ―me deseó con una sonrisa hipócrita en su labios.

Sin responder le di la espalda y caminé hacia mi amiga quien tecleaba su Iphone con un poco de rudeza.

―El aparato no tiene la culpa de tu frustración ―le murmuré muy bajo, haciendo que ella pegará un brinco y me mirara con los ojos como platos.

― ¡Joder, mujer! ¡Pareces un puto vampiro!, no te escuché ―su rostro estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal, sonreí con suficiencia.

―Una de tantas que me debes, Jenna ―canturreé divertida.

Ingresamos al ascensor y esperamos hasta que se detuviera en nuestro piso, en las llaves decía apartamento B12, al abrirse las puertas de esa caja de metal tanto Jenna como yo salimos.

No tuvimos que caminar mucho, a mano derecha se encontraba mi nuevo apartamento, ingresé las llaves y lo abrí, madre sorpresa me llevé al contemplarlo por completo.

Era muy moderno, de un estilo un tanto metalizado, pero no tanto. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco inmaculado y se podían ver algunas decoraciones en plateo, negro y rojo pasión.

La alfombra que tenía de bajo de mis pies era de un color rojo carmesí, haciendo un maravilloso contraste con todo, di otro paso más y exclamé:

― ¡Papá sí que se lució! ―mi amiga ya había puestos las bolsas de municiones sobre el mesón de la cocina que estaba a mano izquierda y se había sentado en unos de los taburetes de hierro forjado que allí habían, dando vueltas sin cesar.

Comencé a inspeccionar la estancia y pude notar que el apartamento era cómodo, con dos habitaciones, cada una con su baño, la cocina/sala de estar unidas, donde al frente de esta había un gran ventanal pudiendo ver parte de Italia, estaba muy hermosa y si a eso le añadimos que ya era de noche, aún más.

Un poco más allá había como especie de un estudio, y un pequeño cuarto que hacia el papel de lavandero.

Toda la casa tenía la misma decoración, me agradaba.

Llegué nuevamente a la sala de estar/cocina donde mi amiga engullía una manzana roja.

―Tengo hambre ―se explicó encogiéndose de hombros, me quité los tacones y quedé descalza, caminé hacia unos pufs de color negro los cuales se encontraban alrededor de una pequeña mesa de té de vidrio y metal, me desparramé allí. La Tv quedaba en la pared que tenía hacia mi derecha, ya que hacia atrás estaba el ventanal y al frente me encontraba con la cara de Jenna.

―Puedes comenzar en cualquier momento, amiga ―me instó ella, levantándose de donde estaba para traer el primer pote de helado de chocolate y los M&M, observé sus pies y de igual manera que yo andaba descalza, sonreí.

Jenna se sentó en posición india en unos de los pufs al frente de mí y sobre la mesa dejó todo, cogió una cuchara y empezó a comer helado, yo la imité.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué ese mensaje tan deprimente? ―y comenzaba el interrogatorio.

―Todo estuvo mal, nunca debí ir allí amiga. ―Su mirada se dulcificó al escuchar mi voz de derrota.

―No entiendo nada, así que dime el cuento completo ―me instruyó poniéndole atención a su helado.

―Papá quiere casarme con alguien que yo no quiero, Jenna, y pues le peleé eso, le dije que no lo haría y el me ofreció un trato ―aguardé silenció para que ella procesara el comienzo.

― ¿Y…―indagó.

Suspiré profundamente.

―No sé si sabes pero mi padre tiene una enemistad con otra mafia.

― ¿Qué tienes tu que ver en eso? ―increpó con la boca llena de helado.

―Básicamente lo que él me pidió es que matará a uno de los de la otra mafia, cariño.

―Esto parece Rome y Julieta ―me interrumpió y yo asentí ―.Pero algo se me escapa ¿Qué ganas tu a cambio de que mates al que sea que tienes que matar?

―Mi libertad ―respondí. ―Si yo mataba al hombre que viste en la foto, no me casaría con Damon, la persona con la cual papá quiere que me casé. Es trueque ―sus ojos grises me observaron con pena.

―Y debo de suponer que esa cara de perro mallugado quiere decir que estás resignada a tu destino ¿cierto? ―aventuró ella jugando con la cuchara en su mano.

―Algo así, todo salió mal, no fue como esperaba, son más inteligentes de lo que creí ―admití.

― ¡¿Te descubrieron?! ―gritó Jenna con preocupación.

―No, ¡no!, no ―repuse yo negando con mi cabeza.

― ¿Entonces?

―Jenna ¿Por qué mataría a alguien que nunca me ha hecho nada malo, solo para tener mi felicidad? ¡Es injusto!, no puedo matar a Edward, él no tiene la culpa de lo que papá quiere hacer conmigo. Sé que soy capaz de hacer todo para lograr mi libertad, pero es que lo vi y mi perspectiva cambió, ¿Cómo le iba hacer daño a él?, solo parecía un chico común como los demás con su hermano en un bar, para que una mujer como yo venga y ¡zas! Lo maté, no me parece ―dije rápidamente, ella me miraba con ojos analíticos.

― ¿Qué sucedió que no me has contado, Bella? Sé que ese cambio repentino de decisión fue por algo, ¡hecha para afuera! ―me ordenó severamente.

―Solo sucedió eso, te lo juro. Logré entrar a su mansión y allí toda esta idea me pareció absurda. Hay guardias y cámaras de seguridad por toda esa mansión, ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de burlar algo como eso? Simple y sencillamente es imposible ―aseguré llevándome helado a la boca.

― ¿Te besó? ―preguntó sin rodeos.

―Otra vez tú…

― ¿Te besó? ―repitió tajante.

―Si ―murmuré cogiendo la bolsa de chocolates.

― ¿Y? ―increpó ansiosa.

―No le correspondí ―dije sencillamente.

― ¿Estás loca? El encierro te está afectando el cerebro, ¡Isabella Sawn! ―exclamó ella indignada.

― ¡Jennalis Gallardo! ―repuse yo llamándola por su nombre completo.

―Bella…

―No puedo ser tan lanzada, Jenna; además Edward creía que me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano y no es así, así que le di un poco de su propia medicina ―le expliqué antes de que se pusiera como loca.

― ¿Qué más sucedió, Bella? ―preguntó ella mirándome con suspicacia.

―Entré a su mansión y ni me preguntes como, luego salió su hermana llamando zorra y yo me defendí. Me quise ir y el me dejó ir, pero el lugar ese es desértico y un puto laberinto. Caminé por horas y no logré salir de ese lugar, me deshidraté, y luego cuando vine a ver estaba de nuevo en la mansión de los Cullen con Edward auxiliándome, de eso su hermana me dijo otra vez zorra, me volví a defender, tú me llamaste y posterior a la llamado el comenzó a preguntarme muchas cosas, me puse nerviosa pero contesté todas y cada una de esas preguntas, me dejó sola y empecé a investigar y solo en la sala de estar habían como 8 cámaras sin mentir ―relaté. ―Cuando vine a ver, Edward estaba enojado sin razón aparente y me dijo que me fuera, o bueno, yo le dije que me quería ir y así lo hizo y ahora heme aquí contigo ―finalicé con una sonrisa ―. Obviamente en todo momento actué de manera inocente, para que ellos no supieran que yo sabía acerca de este mundo ―agregué rodando los ojos.

― ¿Por qué te rendiste tan rápido? ―fue su pregunta.

―Ya te lo dije él no tiene por qué morir ―me encogí de hombros sin saber que más decir.

―Esta no es la Bella decidida y luchadora que yo conozco, Bella, te rindes muy rápido, decidiste salir de ese problema por la solución más sencilla que tenías y era: rindiéndote. ¿Crees que serás capaz de casarte con ese tal Damon? ¿De verdad lo piensas? Yo no Bella y te diré por qué ―Jenna tomó aire y prosiguió ―: tú eres una de esas mujeres que aunque no desean un cuento de hadas, si desea una persona que la ame y a la cual tú ames. Te has peleado con tu padre, te hiciste una completa transformación, ¿Para en el primer intento abortar? Estás mal de la cabeza, mujer ¿Por qué darse por vencida cuando aún ni siquiera has dado ni el primer paso? ―inquirió más para sí misma que para mí ―Sé que el tal Edward no se merece morir, pero ¿Por qué matarlo? ―me preguntó con una sonrisa en su boca.

―Porque mi papá quiere ver su maldito cuerpo en un ataúd ―respondí suspirando.

― ¿Y si lo haces creer que lo mataste? ―siguió.

―Es algo imposible ¿Qué quieres que diga? "Oye Edward yo te quería matar, pero me arrepentí ¿Qué te parece si te hacemos pasar por muerto?, así mi papá está satisfecho y yo consigo mi libertad" ―repuse con amargura. ―No. Es algo estúpido, primero me matan a mí, que yo a él.

―Tienes razón ―concordó Jenna conmigo ―, pero de todas formas, no tienes que rendirte Bella, ¿Vas a sacrificar tu felicidad por no matar al bombón de la foto? ―preguntó mirándome seriamente.

― ¿Crees que sea capaz de matarlo? ―fue mi pregunta.

―De que eres capaz, lo eres ―aseguró ―. Pero el problema está en si quieres ―al acto bajé la mirada.

Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Jenna sobre mí pero me limité a observar el diseño de la mesa que estaba en frente de mí.

¿Quería matarlo?, me increpé a mí misma, no lo sabía, de lo que si estaba segura es que no quería casarme con Damon, ¿Entonces qué era lo que quería en sí? , me pregunté. En esos momentos era un completo lío.

―Bella ―me llamó Jenna con voz suave, enfoqué mi vista en la suya y de repente ya la tenía encima de mi cuerpo ―.Cariño, lo tienes que pensar muy bien, estamos hablando de tu felicidad.

―Estamos hablando de sacrificar y matar a otra persona ―refuté yo.

―Tú eres más importante que él Bella, solo es una bala en su cabeza o corazón y listo. No sufrirá ―me aseguró frotando mis brazos.

―Tú no empuñaras la pistola en tu mano para matarlo ―repuse.

―Tienes razón, Bella, pero piensa que el matarlo solo te tomará un tiempo de tu vida y saldrás de ese problema; en cambio si te casas…―me observó fieramente ―…eso será para toda la vida.

No dije nada respecto a eso porque ella tenía razón.

―Y bueno saliendo del melodrama ¿Está bueno? ―preguntó ella con un tono sensual en su voz.

―Parece un modelo ―admití sonriendo. Ella analizó mi risa y negó con la cabeza.

―El corazón puede más que la razón. Decisiones ―susurró y la miré como si tuviera un tercer ojo entre sus dos cejas. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Lo cierto es que tenía en mucho que pensar y aunque las soluciones fueran sencillas, eran muy difíciles de ejecutar.

Mataba, era feliz.

No mataba, era infeliz.

Jenna llamó mi atención y comenzamos hablar de cosas triviales y así pasó la noche, yo tratando de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido hoy y mi amiga hablándome de Cristian su nueva conquista, o eso creía ella.

.

.

.

―…Y ¡zas! Me dijo que era gay ¿lo puedes creer? ―me decía Jenna mientras estábamos esperando la orden que acabamos de pedir.

Cristian la observó apenado y se encogió de hombros.

― ¡No es mi culpa! ―se defendió Cris arrimándose más hacia donde yo estaba ―. Protégeme, Bella ―demandó él haciéndose el ofendido.

― ¡Mi rey, pero es un desperdicio! ¡Con lo follable que tú estás! ―casi gritó miamiga y Cristian le tuvo que tapar la boca con su mano.

―Estamos en un restaurant, harás que nos boten ―se quejó él frunciendo su ceño.

―Lo siento, lo siento, pero estoy traumada ¡entiéndeme! ―le pidió ella a él y yo solo pude reírme.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que toda la locura de la misión imposible había comenzado.

Una semana desde que he estado esquivando a papá diciéndole que estaba en eso, cuando era mentira porque simple y sencillamente no había sabido más nada de los Cullen.

Una semana la cual tuve para pensar y tomar una decisión.

Una semana para crear todo un nuevo plan en mi mente.

Y una semana para averiguar todo lo que necesitaba por mi propia cuenta.

Ahora me encontraba aquí, en Restaurant de Volterra con Jenna, mi amiga, y su ex conquista, Cristian, si como escucharon ex conquista, él es gay y por esa razón mi amiga estaba tan dolida, según ella, ya que se podría decir que Cris era muy guapo.

Una mano en mi hombro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, busqué el dueño de la mano y le sonreí.

―Bella, Bella ¿En qué piensas? ―canturreó divertido él.

―En nada, bebé ―dije melosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla, si, él también era un amigo mío y ¿cómo no serlo? si era él, el que me estaba ayudando en todo.

― ¡Comida! ―exclamó Jenna aplaudiendo cuando el mesonero se detuvo en nuestra mesa.

―Aquí tienen, Damas y caballero ―repuso el hombre con profundo respeto.

―Gracias ―respondimos todos al unísono.

Estaba por coger el cubierto de mi plato cuando el mesero dejo una nota a mi lado.

―Para usted ―me informó con una sonrisa amable.

― ¿De parte? ―inquirí abriendo la nota la cual rezaba:

**Un placer volverte a ver.**

**E.C**

Fruncí el ceño confundida.

―Se la envía aquel caballero de allá ―musitó el mesero señalando detrás de él, seguí la dirección de su mano y me encontré con…

―Edward ―susurré al ver sus ojos mirándome con cierta diversión, movió su mano en señal de saludo militar y se volvió hacia su acompañante.

¿Qué hacía él aquí?, fue mi pregunta.

* * *

¡Hola nenas1 tiempo sin pasar por acá, bueno les dejo nuevo capi de la historia, muajajaja ¡ya se viene la acción1 si por fin, luego de como 7, 6 capitulo de puro bla bla bla

Quería hacerles un aviso de que no se cuando será la proxima actualización ya que estoy full con el cole y estoy terminando un curso así que estoy vuelta loca y mis estudios son mi prioridad *.*

Espero les guste el capitulo y bueno ¿merezco un RR? Espero que si, nos vemos en una proxima entrega

Me despido desde Venezuela, Osbe

23/01/13


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 8

―Bella, Bella ¡Bella! ―gritaba mi amiga llamándome a la vez que Cristian me zarandeaba por los hombros.

―Qué… ¡Qué! ¿Qué? ― dije desorientada enfocando mi vista en ellos dos, los cuales veían hacia donde minutos antes yo lo hacía.

― ¿A quién vistes, honey? ¡Estás pálida! ―comentó Jenna ― ¿Quieres un poco de agua? ―yo asentí sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez me estaba diciendo para firmar un papel donde ella me pudiera matar y yo lo aceptaba gustosa de la vida.

Tomé el vaso que ella me ofrecía y fue cuando vi su expresión, era de total preocupación.

―Estoy bien ―dije en un murmullo, luego de tomar un sorbo de agua, pero por alguna extraña razón mi voz perdió intensidad, mi corazón se aceleró y mis manos empezaron a temblar débilmente.

_ Cálmate Bella, cálmate_, me decía yo misma para infundirme ánimos.

―Analía, Jenna, llámame Analía ―susurré por lo bajo, el rostro de Cristian estaba desfigurada por la confusión y no pude más que echarme a reír ―. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ―canturreé tratando de calmarme, pero no podía.

Jenna me observó con una ceja alzada y Cris… bueno el seguía con su cara de confusión.

Me recompuse un poco de la risa histérica y miré sobre mi hombro. Él ya no estaba.

―Bella…

―Analía, Jenna, dime Analía, él está aquí ―la interrumpí.

― ¿Él? ¿Quién? ―preguntó Cris tomándome la mano.

―Edward Cullen ―musité.

― ¿Me nombrabas, querida Analia? ―inquirió una voz a mis espaldas, miré a Jenna con los ojos como platos y esta estaba petrificada en su puesto, Cristian levantó su mirada de mí y observó a Edward, y yo no sabía que hacer ¿Cuánto habría escuchado de mi pequeña discusión? ―Analía ―me llamó suavemente, podía sentir su presencia a mis espaldas, su olor característico me rodeó por completo y una mano en mi hombro me hizo saber que él era real, que de verdad estaba allí, de pie, parado detrás de mí ― ¿Estás bien? ―cuando me vine a dar cuenta lo tenía en frente de mí, mirándome con ojo analítico, sentí sus ojos escanear todo mi atuendo y suspiré fuertemente antes de responder:

―Si…―más que una contestación fue un chillido ―Quiero decir, si ―afirmé buscando las gemas de jade que tenía él por ojos.

― ¿Segura? ―preguntó bajando su mirada a mis… ¿senos? ¿Qué le sucedía a este?

Carraspeé llamando su atención y él a volver a enfocar sus ojos en los míos me sonrió de manera lasciva.

―Si ―contesté su pregunta.

―Es que te noto un poco pálida y…―su lengua cubrió sus labios y busqué rápidamente con mi vista a Cris, estaba segura que daba la apariencia de alguien que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, ese hombre me revolucionaba por completo ―…Analía te estoy hablando ―repuso Edward con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué? ―dije confusa ― ¡Oh sí! ¿Qué me decías? ―pregunté pasando mi mano derecha por mi cabello, ¡Necesitaba una copa urgente!

En eso se escuchó el sonido de un celular interrumpir nuestra mini conversación.

Todos se quedaron inmóvil en la mesa, Edward me veía a mí, Jenna a Cristian y Cristian mi bolso.

―Es tu móvil ―me susurró el rubio a mi lado sonriéndome abiertamente y supe que el plan comenzaba, pero cuando tuve el aparato en mi mano y vi el remitente contuve la respiración, era papá.

―Dime ―dije de una vez mirando atenta a Edward, quien se había puesto de pie y cruzado sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

―Bella necesito verte ya mismo, ¿Qué ha pasado con el caso…

―Trabajo en ello, luego te hablo. Estoy ocupada ―dije escuetamente y colgué, lo último que necesitaba es que Edward sospechará de mí y me terminará matando en vez de yo a él. ―. Lo siento, era un amigo ―expliqué mirándolo.

―No te estoy pidiendo que des explicaciones ―repuso Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

― ¿Y quién dijo que te estoy dando explicaciones a ti? ―refute sonriendo de la misma manera que él. Su traje de etiqueta se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciendo que pensara cosas indebidas.

―Ana, querida ¿Podemos comer? Estoy muerta de hambre ―intervino Jenna deshaciendo la lucha que tenía con Edward de sonrisas socarronas.

―Sí, claro ―contesté sonriéndole amablemente mientras cogía el tenedor rápidamente, pero una mano nívea y muy grande me tomó de mi antebrazo y me levantó de mi lugar ―. ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ―le pregunté con los dientes apretados para no montar un escándalo en medio de la gente que nos veía de manera curiosa.

―Solo quiero hablar un momento contigo. A solas ―aclaró al final, señalando a mis acompañantes.

―Estoy comiendo, si tanta es la urgencia por hablar espérame, o únete, como quieras, pero no me moriré de hambre por ti ―le dejé en claro soltándome de su agarre, para posterior a eso sonreír a Cris quien me observaba anonadado.

Escuché como Edward resoplaba, pero lentamente la silla que estaba continua a la mía chirriaba y allí lo tenía, sentado conmigo, esperándome.

Jenna arqueó una ceja, pero luego movió su cabeza en señal de negación, Cristian se acercó a ella y le dijo algo en el oído para luego reír, ambos, a carcajadas, los miré inquisitivamente.

―Como te seguía diciendo Ana ―comenzó Cris a mi lado, comiendo su sopa de zanahoria ―la mujer esa no podía creer lo que yo le contaba ¿Puedes creer que me hizo hacer que besará a una mujer solo para comprobar si era heterosexual? ―rodeé los ojos, él era más afeminado, que Jenna y yo juntas, pero ese era el plan, hacerlo pasar por hetero.

―Pero yo no creo eso aún, ¡Por Dios! Eres muy afeminado ―atacó Jenna por su lado, por mi periferia observé a Edward y este jugaba con su Iphone, pero estaba segura que tenía la oreja levantada para escuchar.

― ¿Hacemos la prueba? ―le preguntó mi amigo sonriéndole lascivamente a mi mejor amiga, si se podía decir.

― ¡Cuando quieras, querido! ―respondió ella mordiéndose el labio. Tenía que detener esto cuanto antes.

―Ustedes dos ―llamé ―dejen de enviar ondas sexuales a mi alrededor, no quiero demostraciones de ningún tipo ¡compórtense! ¡Estamos en medio de un restaurant! , cualquier los puede ver…

― ¡Y un demonio Ana! El honor de un hombre nunca se pisotea ―me interrumpió Cris lanzándome una mirada de seriedad.

― ¡Por favor! ―exclamé.

―Como digas, igual tú de primera mano sabes muy bien que soy más hombre que esos lo que se llenan de sudor y pelean en un cuadrilátero ―me replicó moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente hacia mí y casi me atraganto con la carne de solomillo que estaba masticando en esos momentos, busqué con mi mirada a Edward y este apretaba su móvil en sus manos con mucha más fuerza de la debida ―. ¿Sabías…―Cris empezó a hablar, pero se calló al preguntar el nombre de Edward ―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Un silencio en la mesa se prolongó y yo solo quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

―Edward ―contestó el aludido ásperamente.

―Bueno, ¿Sabías que esta niña aquí a mi lado besa muy, pero muy bien? ―por debajo de la mesa Cristian pudo sentir el taconazo de una mujer enfurecida ¿Qué demonios trataba de hacer? ¡Iba a espantar a Edward! , pero yo estaba equivocada, nuevamente, porque él sonrió con encanto y posó sus ojos en mí, o mejor dicho en mis labios.

―Lamento decirte que no he podido besarla, pero ya pronto sabré si sabe o no besar. Tal vez y hasta la enseñe ―mi boca no fue más al suelo porque no pudo.

A mi lado Cristian se destornillaba de la risa y Jenna no estaba muy lejos, solo que ella lo disimulaba tapándose con la servilleta.

―Me caes muy bien, Edward ―admitió Jenna dándole un leve golpe en el hombro, Edward miró esa acción y se tensó, pero luego se relajó.

Comencé a comer más de prisa, como si aquello me fuera a salvar de algo letal, pero de cierto modo era así, no podía tener más a Jenna, Cristian y Edward en la misma mesa. Era una muy mala combinación.

―Cuidado si te atoras ―me susurró Edward en el odio, el pedazo de carne que tenía en el tenedor rodó por el plato, tanto así que estuvo cerca de caer en mi vestido blanco impoluto.

Le lancé una mirada de advertencia y él se alejó sonriendo divertido.

―Ana, ¿sabes dónde me aceptaron para estudiar idiomas? ―me preguntó Jenna con mirada traviesa, a la vez que enrollaba la pasta en su cubierto. Su sueño siempre había sido estudiar diferentes idiomas, y a pesar de que mi amiga era muy buena y sobre todo reconocida en el mundo de la moda, no se sentía completa, o eso era lo que ella me había dicho una vez que le pregunte por qué quería seguir estudiando.

― ¿En la playa? ―indagué de manera chistosa, ella me fulminó con la mirada.

― ¡No! ―casi me gritó, y ya me la podía imaginar sacándome los ojos por encima de la mesa.

― ¿Entonces? ―le urgí.

―En la academia internacional " The Language is your destiny" ¿no es estupendo? ―abrí mis ojos de la impresión, esa era la academia a la cual Jenna quería ingresar, pero siempre era una negativa, hasta ahora.

― ¡Felicitaciones, honey! ―dije orgullosa de ella y a mi amiga se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escucharme nombrarla por su apelativo favorito hacia mí.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo, Edward a mi lado movía sus largos dedos sobre la mesa, haciendo a su vez, un sonido desesperante, iba a decirle algo cuando su teléfono sonó, él miró la pantalla y contestó.

― ¡No te incumbe donde estoy! ―fue lo primero que dijo, aguardó silencio escuchando atentamente ―Emmett, ya no soy una niño…―obviamente fue interrumpido porque su ceño se frunció ― ¡déjame en paz! ―masculló por lo bajo colgando, colocó su Iphone sobre la mesa y me observó.

― ¿Todo bien? ―antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta lo que había preguntado ya lo había dicho.

― ¿Terminaste de comer? ―Edward me atacó con otro pregunta señalando mi plato, dejé mí cubierto a un lado y tomé un poco de agua para responder:

―Sí.

Sin medir palabra tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, para caminar hacia lo que, supuse yo, era la salida de emergencia del restaurant.

Antes de perder a mis amigos de mi periferia, gesticule un "ya vengo" sobre mi hombro, ambos sonrieron encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

― ¿A dónde me llevas? ―pregunté, siguiéndolo rápidamente, parecía que una zancada de él, equivalían a 30 mías.

Edward no me respondió, pasamos por debajo de la puerta que decía en grande y resaltaba por el neón "Salida de emergencia" y me encontré con un callejón con una única salida, unas cuantas bolsas de basuras al final de este mismo y oscuridad.

―Edward…―musité para que me diera una explicación, él se dio la vuelta y su mirada me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Lo único que pude atisbar, antes de que sus labios chocaran contra los míos de manera furiosa, fue deseo.

Las manos de Edward se enredaron entre mi cabello, ejerciendo presión, tanto fue así que mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás dándole un mejor ángulo para el beso.

Sus labios estaban hambrientos, su lengua me pedía desesperadamente permiso para entrar a mi boca, pero lo dudé.

Mi respiración era errática, mis manos inconscientes subieron hasta sus brazos, quería detenerlo, pero no podía.

Su saco rozaba mi piel expuesta, mi cuerpo se apoyaba de la pared de ese callejón, el frío se colaba por cada parte de mi cuerpo y Edward trataba de mezclar su saliva con la mía, pero yo me encontraba renuente.

Una de las manos de Edward fue bajando por la curva de mi cuello, un poco más debajo de los costados de mis senos hasta enrollarla en mi cintura haciendo que yo me arqueara contra él. Sus labios se quedaron estáticos sobre los míos y su respiración la podía sentir justo cerca de mi cuello.

―Bésame, sé que quieres. Hazlo ―musitó él sobre mis labios, abrí mis ojos y los suyos me miraban con hambre, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me volvía a besar y esta vez no me resistí, lo deseaba tanto como él; además, ¿Por qué no besarlo?

Su mano, la cual estaba en mi cabello, bajó hasta mi nuca y la que tenía alrededor de mi cintura la afianzó un poco más. Abrí mis labios permitiendo que el beso se profundizara, sus labios succionaban los míos, su lengua rozaba mi labio inferior y pude sentir su lengua tocar la mía, me volví prácticamente loca, algo frio y duro impacto contra mis dientes. Era un piercing ¡Edward tenía uno en su lengua!

Necesitaba aire y urgente, pero ¿a quién le importaba el aire cuando un hombre como Edward Cullen te estaba besando?

Su dedo pulgar se mantuvo firme bajo mi quijada, sin permitirme mover hacia ningún lado, poco a poco el beso fue bajando de intensidad y solo daba pequeños jalones a mis labios de vez en cuando.

Yo por mi parte trataba de calmarme, ese beso me había desestabilizado por completo.

― ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? ―pregunté luego pasado un momento, donde Edward jugaba con mis labios. Los debía de tener rojos e hinchados.

―Solo quería tenerte cerca, ¿Para qué hablar si podemos practicar? ―me inquirió respirando sobre mi cuello.

―Dejé a mis amigos comiendo…

―No creo que te echen de menos ―me interrumpió rápidamente.

― ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

Su movimiento sobre mi cuello se detuvo, levantó su mirada y me observó.

―No te estaba vigilando ―repuso sonriendo inocentemente.

― ¿Ah, no?

Él negó con su cabeza.

―El coche con vidrios negros polarizados que me persigue día y noche, pero a la vez tratando de no ser descubierto ¿no es uno de tus guardias? ―pregunté y su rostro denotó sorpresa.

―Analia, yo no te estoy espiando, ni sabía que estabas aquí, vine a comer…

―…Con una mujer ―terminé la frase por él.

―Con una vieja amiga y te vi. Me sorprendí, de hecho. Yo no soy quien te ha estado espiando ¿me puedes decir que más has visto? ― ¡Mierda! Dije en mi mente, yo y mi gran bocaza, de verdad no era él ¿entonces quién?

― ¿No eras tú? ― él negó ― ¿De verdad?

― ¿Crees que te miento? ―me inquirió separándose un poco más de mi.

―Técnicamente no te conozco, solo se tu nombre…―le contesté.

―Es suficiente ―me explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

―No, no lo es ―refute yo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―me preguntó serio.

―Que quiero saber todo de ti, Edward ―admití con un fuerte suspiro.

―No es conveniente, este mundo, no… tú― ¿estaba tartamudeando?

―Tranquilo…―iba a decir algo más cuando por la salida de emergencia el bullicio de personas gritando y varios disparos se hicieron escuchar. Miré rápidamente a Edward quién se había quedado estático en su sitio, movió sus manos hacia su espalda y sacó un arma.

―Silencio ―me ordenó poniéndome detrás de su espalda.

―Edward…

Un grito muy familiar se me hizo conocido. Era Jenna gritándole a Cristian.

― ¡No! ―Edward fue más rápido que yo y me tapó la boca.

―Quieta ―me suplicó con el arma en mano.

Y no pasaron segundos de eso cuando yo era cogida de los hombros por otra persona diferente a Edward, iba a gritar cuando la voz de Emmett se hizo escuchar.

― ¡Salgamos de aquí ahora! ―exclamó por lo bajo y fue allí cuando me di cuenta que Emmett era flaqueado por muchos guardaespaldas y al final del callejón una camioneta blindada nos esperaba.

Solo fui consciente que me tomaron como un saco de papa y me introdujeron en la camioneta, cuando reaccioné le grité a Edward.

― ¡Jenna, Cristian! ―dije a punto de un ataque de histeria.

―Ellos están bien…

―Pero, los gritos ¡los disparos! ―grité a todo pulmón ―. Tú no estabas allí, ¿Cómo sabes…

―Analía, cálmate ―me pidió Edward alejado de mí.

― ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¡Háblame!

Pero su mirada me rehuyó.

―Jenna…no ―fue todo lo que pude decir.

―No es lo que piensas ―me dijo Edward.

― ¿Entonces? ―increpé a punto de echarme llorar.

― ¿Quiénes fueron? ―preguntó Edward ignorándome, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

―Charlie, Charlie Swan ―afirmó Emmett con voz filosa y dejé de respirar.

¿Por qué mi padre había hecho eso? ¿No se suponía que yo estaba trabajando en ello? ¿Por qué había atacado y sobre todo por qué delante de tantas personas?

― ¿Qué quería?

Emmett observó a su hermano y no me gustó nada lo que vi en su mirada.

― A ti, tú eres el próximo en su lista.

Y de eso yo podía dar fe, porque justamente yo era una de las de Charlie Swan, yo era Bella Swan, la chica que sería el verdugo del hombre que minutos antes me había besado hasta volverme loca, la chica que era hija de uno de sus peores enemigos. Esa era yo.

* * *

¡Aloha mundo cibernetico! estaba desaparecida, pero fuerzas mayores me obligaron a irme, JAJAJA, pero estoy devuelta y con nuevo capítulo

y Pues si tanta verborrea :D las/os dejo leer en paz!

¿Me dejan sus opiniones?!

Me harían muy feliz.

desde Venezuela, Osbe

06/2/13


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

El silencio nunca en mi vida había sido tan desesperante y desquiciante, pero a la vez reconfortante y de cierto modo tranquilizador, sé que me contradigo, pero era la realidad.

La camioneta se encontraba en un sepulcral silencio, donde Edward se mantenía lo más alejado de mí y Emmett…el simplemente era indiferente a nosotros, por mi parte yo observaba a Edward y no sabía cómo describirlo. Su ceño estaba fruncido, sus manos cerrados en puños, y su mirada daba miedo, era un torbellino de emociones, pero entre esas pude apreciar la ira y que me cayera un rayo encima si esa furia no fue causada por mi padre, la persona que lo quería fuera del juego lo más rápido posible.

Suspiré sin poder evitarlo, esta situación era estresante y yo solo quería terminar con ella, así que hable.

―Edward ―llamé suavemente poniendo mis manos en el asiento para impulsar y acercarme a él. Pero él ni se inmutó por mi llamado ―. ¿Edward? ―dije nuevamente y ya para ese entonces mi pierna desnuda chocaba con la tela de su pantalón de vestir.

― ¿Qué quieres, Analía? ―me espetó de manera fría, seria, sin mirarme a los ojos, una de sus manos se fue a su barbilla y apretó fuertemente ―.Irás a tu casa pronto, ya viene otra camioneta en camino que te llevará a tu destino ―y ese fue el límite.

― ¡No me quiero ir! ―exclamé alzando mi voz unas cuantas octavas más a lo que estaba acostumbrada, sus ojos al instante volaron hacia mí y yo desvié mi mirada.

― ¿Qué mierda quieres entonces? ―me inquirió con el mismo tono que al principio. Pero no respondí, solo me limite a jugar con un hilo suelto de mi vestido ―. Te hice una pregunta, Analía ―me advirtió Edward y cuando vine a ver sus largos dedos tomaban mi barbilla levantando mi rostro en el acto, él estaba obligando a que yo lo mirara. ―Analía ―me llamó, esta vez con un tono más suave y fue cuando me permití ver esas joyas verdes, que hacían el papel de ojos.

― ¿Quedarme contigo? ―me pregunté retóricamente, él alzó una ceja y en la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa se comenzaba a formar ―. Yo solo quiero estar cerca de ti, Edward, pero ¿tú quieres estar conmigo? ―su agarre desapareció y ahora él me daba la espalda, ¡Edward era muy cambiante de humor!

―Yo tomaría su forma de ser como un gran sí ―. Escuché la voz de Emmett y giré mi rostro para verlo y éste me sonreía de vuelta, pero era una de esas sonrisas ¿fingidas? ―No lo quiere admitir, eso es todo, ¿no es cierto, hermano? ―busqué con mi mirada a Edward y él jugaba con algo que tenía en sus manos, era un arma.

― ¿Podrías dejar esa cosa a un lado? Aquí no hay peligro ―susurré en voz baja tendiendo una mano para quitarle aquella pistola a Edward, pero él me sorprendió apuntándome y quitando el seguro, tragué en seco.

―Estás equivocada ―me aseguró rozando con el cañón del alma la piel de mi cuerpo expuesta.

―Edward ―le advirtió su hermano con voz seria, traté de mantenerme serena, pero era imposible.

―No sé de qué hablas ―admití escogiéndome de hombros a la vez que trataba de alejarme de aquel objeto que podía quitarme la vida en menos de 1 segundo.

― ¿Pensabas que nunca me iba a dar cuenta? ―me inquirió Edward, su rostro estaba cerca del mío y el metal de su arma lo sentía cada vez más profundo sobre mi piel.

―Me lastimas, Edward ―gemí cuando su mano libre me tomó por la nuca y me echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

―Tal cual como tu querías hacer conmigo ¿no?

Subí una de mis manos hacia las solapas de su saco y lo apreté fuertemente.

―Suéltame ―siseé entre dientes, su dedo índice estaba cada vez más cerca del gatillo ¿me iba a matar aquí?, esa era mi pregunta.

―Cuéntame ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ―me instó Edward, ahora su arma la tenía justo donde se suponía que estaba mi corazón. No respondí ―. ¿Seducirme, enamorarme y luego qué? ¿Matarme? ―indagó pasando su lengua entre sus dientes.

― ¡Ya basta!, me lastimas, es en serio ―casi le grité, pero mantuve el control ¿Cómo había descubierto todo?

―Edward ― lo llamó su hermano, él dirigió su vista hacia Emmett.

―Edward ―estaba vez lo llamé yo, su agarre en mi nuca estaba muy fuerte ―. Basta de juegos.

― ¡Ya! ―exclamó Emmett y supe que era mi fin, porque escuché como Edward apretaba el gatillo, solo pude mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír con tristeza, mi fin había llegado y no había cumplido mi objetivo.

Esperé y esperé a que el dolor llegara, pero no sentía nada. Yo aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados y cuando escuché unas fuertes carcajadas por parte de los hermanos Cullen abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que estaba viva ¿Qué había sido todo el teatro, entonces?

Edward había puesto el arma a un lado de su cuerpo y no paraba de reírse, parecía un niño. Fruncí mi ceño y cruce mis brazos a la altura del pecho, a la vez que trataba de sosegar mi respiración. Por su parte Emmett abría su boca como un pez buscando un poco de aire, pero su rostro estaba rojo de la risa y unas lágrimas comenzaban a cursar su rostro.

― ¿Qué demonios…

―Pasaste la prueba ―masculló Edward entre risas, pero con un tono serio.

― ¿Qué prueba? ―quise saber.

― ¿Qué creías, Analía?, ¿Qué dejaría que te metieras a mi cama sin saber algo sobre ti?

Iba a replicar ante esa pregunta, pero él habló primero.

―Hubiese sido una persona diferente a ti que planea matarme o infiltrarse en nuestra mafia y fuera llorado nada más al apuntarla con la pistola, pero tú simplemente parecías sorprendida e incluso asustada ―explicó él encogiéndose de hombros. ¿A la final no sabía nada? Al parecer no, respiré aliviada.

Sonreí con suficiencia y me acerqué a Edward, extendiendo mis manos las cuales él tomó.

―Así que pasé la prueba ¿no? ―indagué medio divertida y medio enojada.

―Algo así ―respondió Edward sin darle mucha importancia.

― ¿Era necesaria?

Sus ojos verdes observaron los míos y asintió con su cabeza.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunté moviendo mis dedos sobre su mano, solo para rozar su piel. Emmett había detenido su ataque de risa histérica y ahora se mantenía en silencio, le eché una rápida mirada y tecleaba en su celular con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

―Analía ―suspiró para poner una cabello detrás de mí oreja y sonreír con desgana ―. Mi vida no es un cuento de hadas, ahora estoy aquí contigo, pero mañana puedo estar dentro de un ataúd, muerto ―dijo en un susurro apartando su mirada de la mía para posarla sobre su hermano, Edward mantuvo el silencio por un rato.

―No tienes por qué ser así ―repuse con voz baja.

―No entiendes ―dijo él negando con su cabeza ―. Estoy en esto, soy el jefe de todos los jefes, no puedo escapar de ser quién soy. Yo acepto mi realidad y me gusta, pero a veces desearía ser alguien normal. No creas que matar a personas es divertido, pero hay que hacerlo, es mi deber si quiero que mi familia siga viva.

― ¿Has matado a personas? ―pregunté tartamudeando.

―Si ―y mi cabeza dio vueltas al oírlo responder eso.

―No soy bueno…Analía.

―Eres bueno para mí ―lo interrumpí y al decir eso me arrepentí.

Solo déjate llevar, me aconsejó mi conciencia.

―No ―negó él nuevamente sonriendo, esta vez, con más ganas.

―Eres muy negativo ―le informé.

―Siempre me lo dicen ―admitió trazando un camino desde mi clavícula hasta mi cuello con su dedo.

Y ahora yo era la que aguardaba silencio, sentí sus dedos separar mis labios resecos y eso me hizo recordar algo.

―Tienes un piercing ¿cierto? ―sus ojos volaron a los mios automáticamente y sonrió ladinamente.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

―Saca tu lengua ―le pedí y el arrugó su rostro en una muestra de asco.

―Eso es antihigiénico ―repuso sonriente.

―Tienes un piercing, estoy segura ―le informé con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? ―me preguntó haciendo el simulacro de que me mostraría su lengua, pero sin hacerlo por completo.

―Porque lo sentí en mi boca cuando me besaste ― contesté rápidamente.

Una sonrisa más grande que la del gato rizón apreció en sus labios.

―Nos besamos ―me corrigió ―. Qué yo recuerde no fue el único en mover los labios ―y a pesar de escucharlo decir eso, no me sonrojé, bien por mí, pensé.

―Me besaste, nos besamos, da lo mismo ―aseguré restándole importancia ―. No cambies el tema ―le advertí ― ¡muéstralo!

―No.

― ¿Por favor? ―supliqué.

―No.

Edward me miraba serio.

―Solo responde sí o no.

―No.

―Si tienes uno ―y eso me vuelve loca, agregué dentro de mí.

―No ―aseguró fielmente presionando sus carnosos labios.

Me quedé observándolo y luego de eso llevé mis labios a los suyos, sabiendo que no se iba a negar, rápidamente Edward respondió a mí beso abriendo sus labios de forma automática, succionando mis labios de manera casi torturadora, tanteé con mi lengua el contorno de sus labios y fue cuando lo pude sentir, el metal lo sentí dentro de mi boca y su lengua de movía de manera enloquecedora junto a la mía, pero sin llegar a ser un beso baboso.

Me separé de él bruscamente sonriendo triunfante.

―Si tienes un piercing.

―Y tengo muchas cosas más que ni te puedes imaginar ―me aseguró dándome un pequeño beso para suspirar contra mis labios.

― ¡Demonios! ¿Pueden esperar a llegar a la mansión? No quiero tener que recurrir a mi amiga Manuela para que me haga un favor, mi amada mujer no está aquí, viene en camino, pero no llega hasta mañana, así que sean amables y hagan sus "cosas" cuando yo no tenga mis ojos puestos en ustedes dos…¡Diablos! Llamaré a mi amiga. ―Resopló un muy disgustado Emmett.

― ¿Amiga? ―repuso Edward.

―Sí, amiga ―repitió Emmett fijando sus ojos en los de su hermano, daba la apariencia de que tenían una muda conversación.

―Me gustaría conocerla ―dije lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos hermanos me escucharán, Edward negó con su cabeza y Emmett me vio como si me quisiera matar.

―Tú, Analía quédate con mi hermano y sus asuntos que yo me encargo de los míos ―me aconsejó para volver a teclear en su teléfono y supe que su tal amiga a lo mejor no era su amiga sino algo más y al parecer era muy receloso con la misteriosa mujer.

Me encogí de hombros y no presioné más, pero luego me acordé que ellos habían nombrado el nombre de mi padre y no aguanté las ganas y pregunté:

― ¿Quién ese tal Charlie? ―los hombros de Edward se tensaron al escuchar esa simple pregunta, sus manos dejaron de tocarme y su mirada se volvió peligrosa, pero había un trasfondo a la vez de ¿nostalgia?

―Hemos llegado ―dijo Emmett interrumpiendo nuestro momento y en efecto así había sido, la camioneta ya estaba en frente de la casa de los Cullen, pude ver por el vidrio que unos guardaespaldas cubrían la camioneta, rodeé mis ojos sin poder evitarlo.

El primero en salir fue Emmett y al parecer tenía prisa porque cuando me di cuenta ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de su casa, por unos de los ventanales de vidrio Alice observaba hacia nosotros, estrechando sus ojos, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y con su cabello largo y negro en ondas muy definidas.

―Vamos ―me instó Edward sacando fuera del auto y al hacerlo dos guardaespaldas nos cubrieron y nos llevaron hasta la puerta de la mansión, no pude evitar rodar los ojos. Pero otra cosa, o mejor dicho persona, más alta y con una expresión de descontento en su rostro observaba a su hermano.

―Aún no te la follas ¿cierto? ―le preguntó Alice a Edward cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, ignorarme campalmente.

―No me meto a la cama con el primero que se me cruce enfrente, al menos yo no lo hago, no sé tú ―repuse defendiéndome y ella arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

― ¡Oh, la niñas es decente! ―dijo con una sonrisa que daba a entender que no era eso lo que ella pensaba ―y eso no es de tu incumbencia con quien folle yo o no, pero te vendría bien recibir algunos consejos, para que al menos le des un buen rato a mi hermano. Es más ―susurró dando un paso hacia mí, con su cabello bamboleando de una lado a otro ―si quieres le preguntas a cada uno de los guardaespaldas de la mansión y ellos te dicen cómo te tienes que mover, ellos tienen experiencias respecto a eso. He sido su maestra ―me confesó en voz baja, pero filosa, se apartó de mí y una sonrisa de suficiencia adornaba su rostro, iba a replicar a eso cuando Edward me apegó a él y me beso el tope de la cabeza.

―Ya córtala, Alice ―le regañé en tono severo, a la vez que me empujaba hacia las escaleras.

― ¿Es en serio? ―le gritó su hermana desde abajo.

―Luego, Alice ―vociferó él restándole importancia, mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente y me llevaba a rastras. Giré mi rostro hacia atrás para observar a aquella mujer del demonio y sonreírle con socarronería, ella sacó su móvil, tecleo algo y comenzó hablar como poseso dando órdenes, en un idioma que no podía entender, creo que era Francés.

―No la sigas provocando ―me susurró Edward en el oído, no me había dado cuenta que me veía divertido ―. Alice es una pequeña perra y mientras más cuerda le des, ella jalara de ella; además, no sé porque se mete en mi vida si yo no lo hago en la suya ―dijo más para el mismo que para mí.

―Yo no le hecho nada, no sé porque tiene esa tirria contra mí ―admití encogiéndome de hombros.

―Estás equivocada, otra vez ―me aseguró él con voz profunda.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―ya para en ese entonces estábamos en el segundo piso de la mansión, donde muchas puertas, habitaciones y pasadizos se abrían delante de mí, haciendo que pareciera un laberinto.

―Te voy a decir esto una sola vez, Analía ―dijo Edward arrinconando sorpresivamente contra el barandal de las escaleras ―. No me gusta nada de esas cursilerías como por ejemplo llevarte a una cena romántica, o llenar una habitación con pétalos de rosas ―abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar aquello, ¿acaso Edward Cullen se me estaba declarando?

―No me gustan las rosas ―le informé ―. Son muy chicles ―expliqué cuando él arqueó una ceja hacia mí, y yo me encogí de hombros, pude ver como una sonrisa de formaba en su rostro.

―Tampoco esperes que te de un castillo, o que llegue en un caballo blanco conmigo montándolo, porque no soy un caballero andante ―su rostro estaba cerca del mío y su hálito chocaba contra mí ―. No voy a jurarte amor eterno, porque no te amo ―admitió poniendo sus manos en mis caderas ―. Nunca te podré amar, espero lo entiendas, pero lo que te ofrezco es que sigas conmigo…

― ¿Cómo tu puta o dama de compañía? ―pregunté con acidez removiéndome entre sus brazos para que me soltara, pero él me sujeto con fuerza.

―Como una mujer madura, que quiere pasar un buen rato ―respondió con naturalidad sonriéndome.

―Edward…

―Escucha Analía, no tengo permitido enamorarme, nunca, jamás, es algo imposible para mí ―me interrumpió arrugando su rostro en una mueca de dolor ―. Casi ni te conozco, no me puedo arriesgar.

―Yo no te quiero hacer daño ―musité subiendo mis manos a su cuello para acercarlo a mis labios, pero él me lo impidió.

―Eso no lo sé con certeza, pero pasaste la prueba, por eso te estoy permitiendo que me toques y que entres a mi fuerte ―su sinceridad era tan perturbadora que no tenía ni idea de cómo le estaba mintiendo ―. Analía, lo que pasó hoy, en el restaurant, cuando estábamos besándonos no fue nada, es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

― ¿Quién es Charlie? ―pregunté y sus ojos se transformaron en odio líquido.

―Nadie que tenga que importarte.

Asentí en silencio y bajé mi mirada posándola en los zapatos pulcros, negros de Edward.

Un dedo levantó mi barbilla y luego sentí unos labios contra mí.

Respondí al beso, porque…simplemente no me podía negar, era algo estúpido negarse a estas alturas del partido. Sus labios eran salvajes y no daban tregua, mordí su labio y el gimió contra los míos, su cuerpo se aprisionó contra cada curva del mío y sentí como su lengua invadía mi boca, mi manos estaban en sus mejillas, pero rápidamente fueron apartadas por él, las llevó a su pecho y allí las mantuve, él dedo pulgar de Edward tomó mi mentón y me hizo relajar esa parte, moviendo mi boca de manera experta.

¡Este hombre sabía besar!

Mi respiración era errática, iba a morder su lengua cuando se separó de mí con una sonrisa de: "Se lo que hago y lo hago bien" fanfarrón, pensé en mi mente.

Presioné mis labios fuertemente, tratando de calmarme y él pasaba su dedo pulgar por mis labios rojos e hinchados, separándolos.

― ¿Qué dices? ―me preguntó besando mis labios repetidas veces.

―Qué…―iba a responder y un grito por parte de una mujer me hizo mirar por el hombro de Edward, ella se había cambiado y recogido su cabello en un cola alta de caballo, sus ropas eran completamente negras y sus manos estaba cubiertas por unos guantes de látex, en una de ella llevaba un arma.

Edward se dio la vuelta y observó a su hermana.

―Edward ―llamó Emmett saliendo desde la planta baja, vestido casi igual que su hermana y con una pistola en mano, miré a mi alrededor y pude ver y escuchar un gran alboroto por toda la mansión ¿Qué sucedía?

―Emmett ¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió Edward protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

―El maldito de Charlie Swan desprotegió a su hija, esta va rumbo a un viaje de vacaciones hacia Estados Unidos, es nuestra oportunidad de vengarnos. ―Al escuchar eso me perdí ¿mi papá estaba mandando a alguien a un viaje de vacaciones haciéndola pasar por mí? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tramaba mi padre? ¡Demonios no entendía nada! ¡Yo era su hija! ¿A quién estaba haciendo pasar por mi entonces?

― ¿Cómo? ―dijo Edward separándose de mí.

―La nena de papá va de paseo y éste la tiene desprotegida, bueno no del todo, pero podremos con los guardaespaldas que tiene, en estos momentos va camino al aeropuerto si nos damos prisa podemos llegar primero con ellos y…

―Matarla ―terminó Edward por Alice, la última sonrió y me miró.

―No tenemos todo el día, si queremos terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas es mejor darnos prisa, le daremos por donde más le duele por su hija ―sentenció Emmett para responder su celular, el cual supuse estaba sonando.

―Edward, que…―no pude terminar de hablar, pues Edward me había interrumpido diciendo:

―Necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que vuelva, por favor, no te muevas. Te dejaré protegida, solo dame unas horas y regreso ―me aseguró viéndome a los ojos a la vez que me tomaba de los hombros. Pero yo no quería que se fuera, yo era Isabella Swan a la persona que él quería matar, estaba yendo a la boca del lobo e iba a salir lastimado.

―Edward, ¿cómo estás seguro que es ella?

El aguardó silencio y después fue que respondió:

―Llevo años en esto, se quién es ella, la muy perra no sabe en donde está metida o a lo mejor sí, pero por culpa de su padre ella morirá, es simple ―su voz era filosa.

―Pero…

―Edward, luego le das explicaciones a tu puta personalizada, ahora nos tenemos que ir. Más tarde ya vendrás a jugar el papá y la mamá o al doctor ―le urgió Alice pasando por un lado de nosotros para bajar las escaleras.

―Alice, tu no irás ―le habló Edward serio.

― ¡Claro que iré! Quiero ver como la niña de papi pierde la vida en mis manos, créeme que disfrutaré con su muerte ―le aseguró aquella mujer sonriendo con maldad.

―Te puede pasar algo ―le dije a Edward haciendo que me prestará atención.

―Me tengo que ir, Analía ―me cortó Edward.

Iba a bajar las escaleras cuando lo detuve.

―Prométeme que regresarás ―le imploré subiendo mis manos a su cuello.

―Te dije que nunca prometo nada, eso no va conmigo.

―Por favor ―le supliqué otra vez.

Sus ojos buscaron impacientse los míos y yo me limité a abrazarlo, cosa que me sorprendió hasta a mí misma.

―Nos vemos dentro de unas horas ―susurró en mi oído separándose de mí para darme un fugaz beso.

―Más te vale ―repuse, Alice que esperaba a su hermano en la planta baja puso los ojos en blanco bufando disgustada.

―Vamos a matar a Isabella Swan ―declaró Edward agarrando a su hermana para girarla por los aires y yo suspiré. Si supieran que yo era Isabella Swan y que mi padre solo les estaba montando una trampa.

No me había prometido nada, pero tampoco se había callado.

Ahora necesitaba llamar a mi padre y ver qué demonios se traía en mano.

Saqué el teléfono, pero antes de poder decir hola una mano tapaba mi boca y me llevaba a alguna parte de la habitación entre sus brazos, me removí tratando de zafarme e iba a gritar cuando esa persona me dio la vuelta y quede frente a frente con él.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté atónita, sin poder creerlo.

* * *

Luego de mucho tiempo sin actualizar aquí tienen una toma de este fic, espero les guste el capítulo y bueno dejen sus Review, es mi mejor paga para esto que hago se los agradecería enormemente.

Las adora

Osbe

03/3/13


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

―Estoy esperando una explicación ―dij muy cabreada por el susto que había pasado.

―Bájele dos, señorita Analía ¿o Bella? ―preguntó sonriendo la persona que estaba justo al frente de mí, sus ojos negros como la noche bailaban divertidos.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Demetri? ―inquirí en voz baja, aunque él había cerrado la puerta yo sabía muy bien que había cámaras y quizás hasta micrófonos escondidos.

―Deja la paranoia, desactive todas las cámaras de esta habitación. Por cierto, refiere a mí con más respeto ―me advirtió aquel hombre buen mozo, con gran musculatura y una sonrisa encandécete en los labios.

― ¡Pero si casi me matas de un susto! ―exclamé.

― ¡Oh!, no fue para tanto ―dijo él quitándole importancia a la vez que batía una mano en el aire.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―increpé regresando al tema principal.

―Querida, te encuentras nada más y nada menos que con el jefe de seguridad de la mafia Cullen ―dijo Demetri en tono orgulloso, arreglando el saco de su traje negro.

― ¿Qué? ―exclamé Isabella sorprendida, estaba segura que mi ojos brillaban de la emoción, que Demetri estuviera en estás filas era de gran ayuda y más siendo lo que era, eso quería decir que él meayudaría.

Demetri Maluque hace 4 años atrás había trabajado para mi padre, Bella lo recordaba porque Demetri simplemente era difícil de olvidar, su tamaño y su carisma lo hacían único y eso me agradaba y a pesar de que era una adolescente cuando lo conocí, juntos habíamos hechos buenas migas desde el principio.

Recordé cuando lo conocí por primera vez.

_**Me encontraba en el gran patio de mi casa llorando porque mi padre no me había dejado ir a la fiesta de una de mis mejores amigas, quién al yo decirle que no iría a sus 15 por culpa de mi padre, ésta se había vuelto loca y rompió todo tipo de amistad conmigo. Ese mismo día luego de discutir con ella por teléfono, yo pensaba bajo un gran árbol cuando un hombre mayor y con aspecto serio se me acercó tendiéndome un pañuelo.**_

_** ―Eres muy pequeña para estar llorando por amor ―comenzó a hablar aquel hombre, del cual yo desconocía su nombre y su identidad.**_

_** ―Mi mejor amiga ya no quiere ser mi mejor amiga ―expliqué de manera ácida.**_

_** ― ¿Y eso por qué, señorita? ―preguntó él sentándose a un lado de mi pero sin tocarme, ni hacerme nada, él no se iba a propasar conmigo y que tampoco lo pensara, pero no se veía como esos tipos verdes.**_

_** ― ¡Todo es culpa de mi padre, el me odia! ―grité explotando aquel hombre misterioso sonrió con nostalgia.**_

_** ―Yo pienso todo lo contrario a usted ―admitió él girando su rostro para sonreírme cariñosamente, le regresé la sonrisa tímidamente y luego de eso le conté a aquel extraño todo sobre mi vida y él solo me escuchaba fascinado con las palabras que salían de mi boca.**_

_** Al final de día ya éramos los mejores amigos, Bella sentía que podía confiar en Demetri y el sentimiento era mutuo, porque no obstante yo era una adolescente, pero una muy inteligente y madura.**_

_** ―Por cierto mi nombre es Demetri y estoy a cargo de tu seguridad, pequeñuela ―dijo el presentándose extendiéndome una mano luego de horas en la cual yo no paré de hablar.**_

_** ―Bella, Isabella Swan ―me presenté tendiéndole mi mano.**_

_** ―Creo que se quién eres, muchos hablan de ti ―admitió él soltando una carcajada, me encogí de hombros y me sonrojé.**_

_** Y a partir de allí comencé una amistad verdaderamente linda con él. Demetri nunca se separaba de mí y yo nunca de él.**_

_**Demetri era como un hermano para mí y esperaba que eso nunca cambiara, porque era el único soporte que tenía en estos momentos.**_

Luego de dos años Demetri salió de nuestras filas y nunca supe a donde fue a parar, pero ahora lo veía aquí y todo me parecía simplemente maravilloso, tenía más de 4 años que no sabía nada de él y lo admitía, de cierta manera le guardaba cierto rencor por dejarme en aquella casa con mi padre, pero eso no tenía sentido para mi ahora, él era mi hermano y eso no había cambiado.

― ¿Entonces no felicitarás a tu hermano? ― me preguntó abriendo sus brazos y yo me guindé a su cuello, ahorcándolo, literalmente.

― ¡Te extrañe, tonto! ―dijo sonriendo contra su mejilla, él me dio un sonoro beso en mis cabellos y me giró por la habitación ―.Pero, ¿me puedes decir cómo demonios llegaste a la mafia Cullen? Y sabes que mi padre es enemigo de esta familia ¿cierto?

―Calma, calma, pequeñuela. Obvio que se eso ―dijo él pagado de sí mismo y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír, las mejillas me dolían.

―Explícame que haces aquí entonces ―exigí cruzando mis brazos a la altura del pecho.

―Estoy aquí por tu padre, Bella ―me dijo muy lentamente iba a abrir mi boca y el me interrumpió ―. Necesito que me escuches, todo este teatro está montado desde hace mucho tiempo confesó él mirándome y supe que no mentía, Demetri nunca me mentiría a mí.

―No entiendo ―dije en voz baja.

―Bella ¿tú de verdad crees que ese adorable esposo que tu padre te impuso salió de la noche a la mañana? ―yo asentí rápidamente al escuchar esa pregunta ―. Estás equivocada ―me aseguró ―Todo esto es un puesta en escena, cuando yo entré un año después tu padre estaba maquinando todo el plan, él sabía que tú te negarías a casarte con cualquier loco que él te impusiera, él sabe tu carácter Bella y sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo, tú estás haciendo su trabajo sucio. Charlie te está sacrificando como un carnero ―musitó con los dientes apretados.

― Y me conoce muy bien, porque nunca me casaré con alguien a quien no amo ―afirmé segura de mi misma.

―Él solo esperaba que tu crecieras un poco más, estabas muy niña en ese entonces y Edward era muy joven y con las hormonas revolucionadas, pero ahora que los dos han crecido, tu padre decidió llevar a cabo su plan ―me dijo ignorando lo que yo había dicho con anterioridad.

―Sí, él quiere que yo lo maté, por eso todo esto ―siseé rodando los ojos a la vez que me señalaba el atuendo, él sonrió con pesar ―Si lo mato no me caso, si no lo mato me caso ―cité las frases que me sabía de memoria.

Demetri frunció sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Algo me escondía lo sabía por esa acción.

―Escúpelo ―ordené observándolo seriamente.

―Nada, Bella, pero lo tienes que matar, luego de eso lárgate de aquí, llega a un acuerdo con tu padre porque tu matando a Edward Cullen y su familia, o la que queda de él, enterándose de su muertoe y te buscarán por cielo, mar y tierra para hacer lo mismo contigo ―me dijo Demetri poniendo sus gigantescas manos en mis hombros ―. Escúchame Bella, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, soy infiltrado, estoy de parte de Charlie, él es mi jefe, estoy aquí para protegerte como siempre, hermanita, pero tú me tienes que ayudar, tienes que ser muy inteligente, saber qué piensas vas a mover ―me explicó ―, como te habrás dado cuenta la seguridad en esta casa es muy buena, excelente, hay cámaras y hasta micrófonos, muchos pasadizos, lugares que no conoces, yo te mostraré todos y cada uno de ellos ―persiguió con voz neutra ―te ayudaré a llegar al centro de la mafia, te tienes que ganar de una u otra manera a la señorita Alice y a Emmett, pero sobre todo a Edward, él es tu prioridad, teniéndolo a él en la palma de tu mano tendrás acceso esta mafia, podrás introducirte cuando quieras, podrás saber absolutamente todo. No es fácil, yo no lo he logrado y eso que soy el jefe de seguridad, pero tú lo harás, confió en ti. Es tu felicidad la que está en juego, aunque es algo ilógico todo esto, pero estoy de tu parte, el resto te toca a ti ―culminó suspirando hondo ―. Ahora no hagas ningún estupidez, no llames a tu padre tu celular lo están rastreando y llevando un control de cada una de tus movimientos, tuve que borrar tus mensajes con Jenna y ese tal Cristian, estás en blanco, pero toma ―dijo tendiéndome un celular desechable ―sé que Cristian te ayuda o eso vi en los mensajes, comunícate con él, mueve tus piezas Bella y utiliza tu mejor arma ―al decir eso sonrió de manera picara ―. Enamóralo Isabella, haz que caiga a tus pies y luego haz lo tuyo es la única forma de ser libre ¿entiendes? ―me preguntó luego de decirme todo eso, yo asentí ―. Ahora ven, te quiero mostrar algunos pasadizos y cámaras escondidas que no ves ―repuso él tomando la mano para darme la vuelta y guiarme a una gran mesa de roble que estaba predispuesta ante nosotros.

Solo allí pude ver que era como una sala de conferencias o eso parecía, Demetri sacó un papel enrollado dentro de su saco y lo estiró sobre la superficie plana de roble.

―Donde estamos en es la parte norte de la casa, si te acercas a aquel ventanal ―dijo señalando uno que se disponía frente a nosotros ―, podrás ver la entrada principal y los guardias en los techos y en todos los lugares, también podrás ver cuando la gente entra y sale ―yo me mantenía en silencio, escuchándolo . El mapa eran solamente líneas que juntándose creaban formas y muchas anotaciones en los bordes, como por ejemplo claves ―. La mansión tiene 20 habitaciones, cada una con propio baño, está es la de Alice ―esta vez mostro un cuadro que estaba al lado del cuadro donde se suponía estábamos nosotros ―es grande y tiene pasadizos, ese pasadizo lo une a la habitación de Emmett, su hermano ―ahora tocó una habitación que estaba a tres cuadrados separados de la habitación de Alice ―obviamente la habitación de Emmett también tiene pasadizo este se conecta con la habitación de Edward, esos pasadizos solo se utilizan en momentos de urgencia, donde necesitan esconder o escapar, para más nada ―me dejó en claro ―la central de esta casa está en el sótano, allí abajo hay todo tipo de armas, autos, camionetas, salas de conferencia; es un gran lugar, yo normalmente me encargo de ella, siempre me puedes encontrar allí. Si ese lugar falla, toda la seguridad de la casa también ―volví a asentir solemnemente dándole a entender que lo había captado ―Las puertas y ventanas abren con un código, ese código son los ojos, por el iris ―yo abrí los míos asombrada, ¿acaso estaba en una película de X-Men? ―Sí, lo sé un poco impactante, pero como seguía diciendo ―dijo Demetri riendo por mi expresión ―debes memorizarte todo esto en caso de que tengas que huir o algo así.

― ¿Esos pasadizos no están custodiados? ― le interrogué, él negó.

―Aquí ―dijo señalándome otro cuadro que se encontraba plasmado en el papel ―,está la oficina de Emmett, en este lado la de Edward y la de Alice está fuera de la casa en una habitación en el centro del patio ―yo rodeé los ojos.

― ¿Por qué?

―Alice, es rara, la muy perra sigue desconfiando de mi ―murmuró él con verdadero odio ―A pesar de que le hice un gran favor ―al decir eso lo pude ver sonreír de manera lasciva. ¿Qué…

―Es una zorra ―admití.

―Pero muy buena en la cama ―agregó de repente mi hermano dejándome patidifusa ― ¿Qué? ―me exigió saber encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Te acostaste con ella? ―inquirí en voz alta y Demetrí soltó una carcajada.

―Sexo duro y salvaje ―admitió encogiéndose de hombros y me sentí enferma ¿qué demonios sucedía con el mundo?

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esas imágenes mentales de mi mente y presté más atención a lo que Demetri me explicaba.

―Continuemos ―dijo él llamando mi atención ―.Toda la casa está conectada a la calle por este pasadizo ―dijo señalando un estrecho pasillo que daba hacia fuera de la casa y se extendía más y más.

― ¿Hasta dónde llega? ―pregunté asombrada.

―Hasta el centro de la ciudad ―me informó sin mirarme.

―Son muy meticulosos ¿no? ―quise saber y él asintió.

―Paranoicos, sería la palabra correcta. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, Emmett que es el capo, dobló la seguridad de esta casa, no sales, ni entras de ella sin ser visto ―comentó seguro de sí mismo ―. No a menos que sepas las claves y desactives todo ―agregó.

― ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar a estas filas? ―le inquirí a Demetri el suspiró cerrando sus ojos y luego los abrió, mirándome.

―Luego de una fuerte prueba y de unas cuantas muertes ―admitió encogiéndose de hombros y los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron.

― ¿A quién?

Demetri me vio y supe que se debatía entre decírmelo y no hacerlo.

― ¿Por casualidad recuerdas a Manuela, la chica con la que salía tu padre hace como 4 años atrás?

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, en ese tiempo esa mujer no me caía para nada bien, solo quería el dinero de mi padre para hacer fiesta y Charlie solo le sonreía y le compraba todo lo que ella pedía hasta que un día no la volví a ver más nunca, pero mi padre se volvió más ogro que de constumbre, y ahora con Demetri diciéndome eso, que él la había matado, supe él porque de su actitud.

―No tuve salida y tu padre me dijo que lo hiciera, así que de cualquier manera no tengo remordimiento ―vi cómo se encogía de hombros y me sonreía ―. Es mejor que te acostumbres Bella, sé que nunca has matado a nadie, pero lo tendrás que hacer ―me aseguró.

―No sé si podré hacerlo ―admití.

―Claro que lo harás. Bella al fin y al cabo eres la hija de Charlie Swan ¿no? ― me preguntó y yo asentí.

―Ahora mejor salgamos de aquí, creo que llevamos mucho tiempo y ya tu amor debe venir en camino ―alcé una ceja incrédula al escucharlo decir eso ―. ¿Vas a decir que Edward no revuelve aunque sea las hormonas en ti? ―me inquirió con una sonrisa divertida y yo rodeé los ojos.

―No está nada mal, pero que no se te olvidé que lo tengo que matar ―le recordé con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Uno puede jugar con la presa antes de comérsela ―citó esa frase como si fuera un refrán y yo me permití reír.

―A lo mejor ―dije.

―A lo mejor no Bella, pasará créeme, si yo fuera homosexual y Edward también ya me hubiera metido entre sus piernas desde hace un buen rato ―Demetri movió sus cejas divertidas.

― ¡Demetri! ―grité golpeándole el hombro.

― ¡No te hagas la santurrona conmigo, Bella!, ya verás que tendré que apagar la cámara de la habitación de mí querido jefecito para no escucharte gemir y gritar como loca de pasión ― y con eso me puse de todos los colores.

―Tu no cambias, hombre ―repliqué disgustada.

― Y por lo visto aprendiste a besar mucho mejor de lo que ya lo hacía ―le dijo él socarrón y Bella dejó de respirar.

― ¡Supéralo! eso fue un arranque de hormonas revolucionadas, además tú estás bien…―dijo viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, los años no le habían caído nada mal ―de todo ―termine por decir, sonriendole angelicalmente. Luego de un año de haberlo conocido lo había besado, me le había lanzado encima al pobre Demetri y lo había atacado tratando de que él me correspondiera un beso, pero él no lo hizo y allí fue cuando comprendí que Demetri no me veía de esa manera, luego de disculparmecon Demetri y decirle el porqué de mi arranque pasional, el cual no había sido más que un niño caprichoso el cual me había dicho que no sabía besar y me había rechazado, él mismo me había enseñado a besar, claro está que con una fresa y no de la manera convencional.

― ¡Pero si me atacaste, ni reaccionar pude! ―exclamó él divertido con la situación.

― ¡Era una cría en ese entonces! ―repuse riéndome junto con él.

―De todos maneras, en ese entonces besabas muy bien, no quiero ni imaginar cómo lo harás ahora ― una mueca de horror fingida se instaló en el rostro de mi hermano.

―Mejor, te lo aseguró ―dije de manera coqueta sonriéndole.

―Me imagino querida, si casi te comías al pobre Edward es las escaleras ―me dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

―Él me besó ―me defendí.

―Como digas ―musitó Demetri exasperado guardando el mapa en su saco para señalarme que saliéramos de la habitación ―. Pero ya te veré en su cama ―me susurró en el odio cerrando la puerta de esa sala de conferencias.

― ¡Ja!, no soy tan fácil.

―No, no lo eres ―concordó Demi conmigo ―, pero ese hombre lo que le sobra es labia ―comentó encogiéndose de hombros ―Pero ya veremos, como digo, aún no amanece…

―Sabes que andas muy poético ¿no? ―le pregunté y él sonrió.

―Poético no, Bellita- Bella, buen follado que es otra cosa ―rodeé los ojos disgustada al escucharlo decir eso.

―No quiero saber sobre tus aventuras sexuales con quien sabe que persona ―repuse ofendida, ya para ese entonces estábamos por las escaleras.

― ¡Be…―pero Demetri se quedó a medio camino de lo que fuera que iba a decir, la puerta principal se abrió emitiendo un chirrido muy fino y luego de eso muchas maldiciones por parte de tres figuras. Eran Edward, Alice y Emmett, la segunda maldecía en un idioma diferente al inglés o italiano.

― ¡Todo era una trampa! ―murmuró Emmett sacándose los guantes negros.

―Debimos preverlo ―repuso Edward realmente cabreado, pero al escuchar una exclamación de mi parte en la planta de arriba subió su vista y se encontró con la mía, para suspirar lentamente, su mirada se desvió hacia Demetri quien sutilmente se había separado de mí y estaba en posición firme observando a sus jefes en espera de cualquier orden.

― ¿Qué haces allí, Analía y con él? ―me preguntó Edward con voz seria, fría.

―Solo le mostraba la casa señor y cuidaba de la señorita, justo como usted me ordenó ―contestó Demetri por mí.

―Espero se haya portado bien ―dijo hablando como si yo no estuviera presente, vi a Demetri y este trataba de decirme algo con la mirada, él sonrió imperceptiblemente y asintió.

―Es una buena persona para cuidar, no dio que hacer ―le aseguró mi mejor amiga a mi víctima.

Sin pensarlo mucho bajé las escaleras, saliendo de mi shock inicial de haber visto a Edward allí en su casa, vivo. Respiré aliviada y apresuré mi paso a la final terminó trotando el recorrido que quedaba para guindarme de su cuello y abrazarlo, él me abrazó un poco sorprendido de mi reacción, pero lo hizo y se sintió genial.

―Estás aquí ―susurré contra su cuello, sus brazos se aferrando más a mi alrededor y luego de eso no sentí mis pies en el suelo, estaba en el aire.

―Te dije que regresaría ―me recordó susurrándome en el oído, sentí los ojos de todos encima de nosotras y me removí para que me bajara, Edward me separó un poco de él y levantó mi barbilla con un dedo para plantar sus labios sobre los míos, escuché un bufido y estaba casi cien por ciento segura que era de parte de Alice, seguida de una risa amortiguada, el cual supuse sería Emmett.

Por su parte Edward succionaba mis labios de manera lenta, pero a la vez pasional, me atreví a morder uno de sus labios y a pesar de que sabía que estábamos montando un espectáculo no me importó. Me separé de él terminando de poner mis pies en el suelo, abrí los ojos y el miraba sobre mi hombre a alguien de manera seria.

―Vas ganando Analía ―me aseguró Emmett lo busqué por su voz y se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

―Siempre lo hago ―dije encogiéndome de hombros, Edward me fulminó con su mirada y se separó de mí, pero lo tomé del brazo y lo hice detener.

― ¿Cómo les fue? ―le pregunté con voz melosa, acercándome un poco más.

―Todo era una maldita trampa, la muy perra no estaba allí, la tierra se la comió, a cambio de eso nos atacaron y tuvimos que salir de allí, alguien les dijo que íbamos en camino y se prepararon ―mantuve mi mirada en él tratando de no ver hacia donde se encontraba Demetri.

―Pero estás bien eso es lo importante ―murmuré.

―No, Analía. Lo importante aquí es acabar con las escorias de los Swan y entre esos está esa malnacida. Él mató a mi familia yo mataré a la suya ―me juró apretando su mordida y me perdí de rumbo ¿mi padre había matado a los padres de Edward? Al parecer sí ―. Algún día le pegaré un tiro en toda la frente, eso te lo puedo jurar, así muera en el intento ―me aseguró y mi cuerpo se estremeció ―. Ven, vamos a comer, no quiero seguir atormentándote con cosas que no debes saber, ya abrí mi boca más de la cuenta.

―Ese es el poder de las mujeres, hermano, aprende ―le gritó Emmett desde alguna parte de la casa a Edward, interrumpiéndolo y yo sonreí.

―Edward, ¿tus padres están muerto? ―pregunté mientras caminábamos, atrás de nosotros venía Demetri, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar, me giré para verlo y él me dio una sonrisa rápida moviendo sus cejas varias veces. Maldito, pensé divertida.

Yo sabía que sus padres habían muerto, varias veces mi padre había mencionado a Carlisle y Esme como difuntos, lo que no sabía era como habían muerto.

―Sí, Analía. Charlie Swan lo mató ―me respondió apretando su agarre en mi mano.

― ¿Cómo…―no pude terminar él se dio la media vuelta para observarme con sus ojos penetrantes y decirme con mirada torturada.

―Yo vi como ellos agonizaban delante de mi ojos, él simplemente le voló los sesos ―me hizo saber y en ese momento me sentí asqueada de ser hija de un matón.

¡Nuevo capítulo, chicas y recién salido del horno!

Me he propuesto terminar esta historia lo más rápido que pueda, porque tenga más historias dentro de mi cabeza que quiero escribir, pero no por eso voy hacer una mamarachada , solo que me concentraré en esta y listo.

¡espero le guste el capítulo y las invito a pasarse por mi otro fic el cual es llamado Encuéntrame:

_Prefacio._

_"Posees diez días para encontrarnos, de lo contrario moriremos", así rezaba la nota que Bella le había dejado a su esposo, luego de desaparecer inesperadamente._

_9 palabras, un tiempo limitado y una sola pista. Eso era lo que tenía Edward, para lograr su objetivo y ese, era encontrar a su esposa y a su familia. Las preguntas que rozaban por hacerse presentes eran: ¿Podrá lograrlo, incluso cuando tenga que someterse a una presión psicológica que lo terminará venciendo? ¿Incluso aunque su esposa sea la autora intelectual de todo?_

Ella había dicho: Encuéntrame, y eso era exactamente lo que él haría.

Espero se pasen y me digan que tal.

Sin más nada que agregar, solo a que dejen su RR, me despido.

_Osbe _

_9/3/13_


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10_

_ Sus dientes raspaban mi barbilla, sus manos estaban en mi nuca, su torso desnudo se apegaba a mi cuerpo, su respiración errática se mezclaba con la mía jadeante, su piercing chocaba contra mi piel. Estaba quemándome y no podía ser así, aún no._

_ Sus ojos verdes como el jade se lió con los míos y me sentí perdida, supe que no iba a poder decir no, ya era demasiado tarde._

_ Sus manos fueron al cierre de mi vestido de estampado floral y lo bajaron con facilidad, el susurro del metal al chocarse sonó por la habitación._

_ ―Las cámaras ―susurré apretando mis labios para respirar un poco, él negó con su cabeza._

_ ―Están desactivas._

_ Con eso suspiré un poco aliviada, tampoco quería que un extraño, en este caso sería Demetri, me viera desnuda como Dios me trajo al mundo._

_ La tela se deslizó sobre mi piel cortando el denso aire que nos envolvían, sentía como un sudor frío y escalofriante escurría por mi espalda._

_La mano derecha de él fue de mi espalda a mi hombro para bajar lentamente la tira de sostén. Una sonrisa adornaba su cara y yo me sentía morir, había llegado el momento de matarlo, pero no lo haría, no todavía, al menos disfrutaría por primera y última vez de él._

_ Llevé mis manos a los botones de su camisa y los desabroché uno por uno, haciendo más larga la espera, los labios de él nunca abandonaron mi cuerpo, su piel estaba un poco brillosa por la sudoración._

_Con parsimonia deslicé la palma de mi mano sobre su corazón y este latía rápido, desaforado, como si estuviera en una carrera._

_ Sus dedos me tomaron de la barbilla nuevamente y unió sus labios con los míos, en un beso salvaje, pasional que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "te quiero aquí, ahora y ya", sus dientes mordieron mis labios y emití un jadeo sin poder evitarlo._

_ ―Me tienes loco. Completamente desquiciado Analía ―admitió él sobre mi boca, para continuar con él beso, subí mis manos por su pecho hasta su cuello y las enrosqué allí apegándolo más a mí, abrí aún más mis labios y juntos profundizamos el beso, las manos de mi hombre se fueron a la altura de mis muslos y con suficiente fuerza e impulsa me cargó enrollando mis piernas en su cintura, a los pocos segundos una superficie dura, lisa y fría chocaba contra mi espalda desnuda._

_ Mi cabello, ahora negro, por el tinte se interpuso entre nosotros y con la suficiente destreza de él lo apartó colocándolo detrás de mí oreja, podía sentir un bulto justo donde se encontraba mi intimidad, pero mi cabeza estaba nublada por las emociones del momento que no podía coordinar muy bien que era, pero yo sabía a qué se debía aquel bulto._

_ Él me afianzó más a la pared y con un de mis manos busqué algún filo del cual apoyarme, pero solo conseguí como especia de un estante pequeño y de allí me agarré._

_ La mano que estaba en mi cabello bajó por mi clavícula hasta llegar al valle de mis senos y fue cuando tomó uno entre sus manos, él rompió el beso y se mordió sus labios mirándome de manera lasciva y yo solo jadeaba de lo excitada que me encontraba. Su boca poco tiempo después estuvo pegada a mi cuello, succionando mi piel, marcándome._

_ Mis uñas las clavé en su espalda en un acto de desesperación. Su boca ahora estaba en mi oído y su respiración me producía cosquillas. Dejé de sujetarme y lo aparté de ese lugar sensible para observarlo a los ojos unos instantes. Los ojos de él estaban dilatados, de un verde oscuro e intenso, la vena en su frente palpitaba velozmente y antes de que pudiera detallarlo más él ya estaba desabrochando su pantalón para dejar su masculinidad libre._

_ ―Mírame ―me ordenó tomándome el rostro dando una pequeña apretada, mis ojos volaron a los suyos de inmediato y sin más me penetró haciendo que mi espalda se arqueará sobre la pared y un grito saliera de mi boca, sus manos se afianzaron de mi cintura y me elevó solo un poco para dejarme caer nuevamente sobre su miembro, ahora fue el turno de él de jadear._

_ ―Agárrate de algo ―me dijo y mis manos volaron hacia el estante, pero antes que me pudiera agarrar bien otra embestida por parte de él hizo que mi mano resbalara de la madera._

_ Y lo que sucedió a continuación fue una sucesión de besos salvajes, jadeos y gemidos de placer, sonidos de piel al chocar y la prueba de dos personas uniéndose. _

_ Mi boca la sentía seca y mi cuerpo de gelatina, aún no alcanzaba el clímax pero estaba a punto y en eso las palabras que serían un gran inconveniente para mi cometido salieron a la luz:_

_ ―Te amo, Analía Fuenmayor. Más de lo que es posiblemente humano ―y el arma que estaba sujetando con mi mano izquierda sobre mi cabeza regresó a su escondite, no lo podía matar, no sabiendo que él me amaba y muchos siendo consciente que yo profesaba lo mismo hacia él, pero no como Analía sino como Isabella Swan , la hija de su peor enemigo, la persona que él en su despacho tenía con una "X" en la cara, la persona de la cual él estaba enamorado y entonces me dejé ir, besé sus labios con total desespero y adoración, sus brazos me rodearon y antes de si quiera poder tocar la cima del cielo juntos algo frío y de metal se posicionaba en mi corazón._

_ Era un arma._

_ ―Hasta nunca, Isabella ―susurró él con una sonrisa y lo último que escuché fue un disparo._

_Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y pude ver una lágrima rondar por su mejilla, pero ya yo estaba hundida en la oscuridad y mi sangre se derramaba por sus manos. Él me había matado en vez de ser yo quien lo matara._

_..._

― ¡Bella! ¡Honey! ¡Despierta! ―alguien me zarandeaba por los hombros y a los segundos sentí mi cuerpo desnudo, sin las cobijas para protegerme del frío.

― ¡¿Qué mier… ―abrí mis ojos de sopetón encontrándome con la mirada divertida de Jenna ¿Quién más si no?

―Lo siento, Bella, pero estabas retorciéndote en la cama y escuché gritos, pensé que te estaban haciendo algo y entré a la habitación, espero no haber cortado ningún sueño húmedo ―dijo visiblemente burlándose de mi expresión, la cual yo suponía era de total desconcierto.

Parpadea ajustando mis ojos a la luz blanca y tenue de la habitación, pero al abrirlos y saber lo que tenía que hacer hoy me hundí en las almohadas.

Hoy era uno de esos días donde tenía que sacar la perra que llevaba por dentro y pensar como lo hacía mi padre, Charlie. Hablaría con él sobre porque demonios tiroteó en medio de un restaurant sabiendo que tanto Jenna como yo estábamos allí, las dos pudimos salir lastimadas.y aunque eso ya había ocurrido un mes atrás, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él.

―Cristian está preparando café, sabe que no puedes comenzar el día sin una gota de cafeína en tu sistema, así que se ofreció a hacerlo ―habló mi mejor amiga en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que yo la escuchara, maldita la hora en el que le había dado una copia de las llaves de mi apartamento.

―No quiero ir con papá, estoy segura que si lo veo lo mataré con mis manos. ¡Ustedes pudieron salir heridos! ―casi grité cubriendo con mi brazo mis ojos.

― ¡No seas dramática mujer! Y hazme el favor y ponte la piel de loba y sal a comer ovejas ―me ordenó con voz seria, su voz se escuchaba un poco más lejana y estaba casi segura que se encontraba en mi armario buscando el atuendo del día de hoy ―. Por cierto querida, tu bombón personal llamó y te dejó dicho que te recoge hoy a las 6 de la tarde ―y eso fue lo que necesite para levantar mi trasero de la cómoda cama y estar desperezándome por completo.

― ¡Vaya, vaya!, el dichoso Edward aparte de verse como un puto modelo parisino también tiene complejo de despertador, mencionándolo a él es la única forma de lograr que te levantes de allí ―dijo Jenna señalando con un dedo la cama, me lanzó una mirada recriminatoria y yo le saqué la lengua como niña pequeña.

― ¿Te dijo algo más? ―sondeé buscando mi celular por toda la habitación, hasta que lo visualicé en la cómoda junto a la cama.

―Mmm ―murmuró Jenna pensando ―. Creo que mencionó algo así como: "Una cena con muchas personas, una obra benéfica" o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien, pero si me dijo que te dijera que tienes que llevar vestido larga y muy elegante, al parecer habrán paparazzis y ese tipo de cosas ―abrí mis ojos a más no poder ―. ¡Lo estás haciendo bien, pequeña!, solo un mes y ya te está llevando como su acompañante a una obra benéfica ―rodeé los ojos al escucharla decir eso.

― ¡No comiences! ―le reproché metiéndome al baño.

―Tú estás ciega o te haces la tonta, una de dos, pero ese hombre se interesa más por ti que tú por él, porque dime algo Bella, ¿Quién persona, la cual por cierto no está enamorada de ti, te va a estar llamando cada hora y pico solo para preguntar si estás bien o necesitas algo? ¿Quién? ―inquirió ella en medio gritó y suspiré, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habíamos tenido esta conversación ―. Eso solo lo hacen las personas que se interesan por su acompañante, y no me vengas con que solo lo hace porque eres su capricho y que tú no sientes nada por él, y porque él es de la mafia y se la pueden agarrar contigo porque tú y yo muy bien sabemos que no es así ―prosiguió ella ―, lo estás logrando Bella, lo estás teniendo justo donde lo necesitas, solo consigue más información y espera el tiempo adecuado ―me aconsejó de último, un silencio denso se hizo entre nosotras, donde yo solo escuchaba el agua caer contra mi cuerpo y un ruido al otro lado de la puerta, para ser más específicos unos tacones yendo de un lado al otro ―. Pero algo si te digo ―la voz de Jenna se hizo escuchar de nuevo ―no te enamores Bella, sé que es algo imposible y que si yo te dijera que ese hombre no mueve nada en ti es porque estoy consumiendo drogas, pero no lo hagas, porque el amor es la perdición en todas las personas, recuérdalo siempre pequeña. Tu misión acá es matar, no dar tu corazón como una mensa, porque el que se enamora pierde ―y me quedé de piedra, Jenna siempre decía cosas trilladas y sin sentido, al menos para mí, pero yo sabía que eran verdad.

En todo este mes me había podido ganar un poco más a Edward, con besos, mirada, toques y gestos de cariño lo estaba metiendo en mi bolsillo, estaba haciendo que se doblegara a mí, cada vez eran más los estúpidos, pero maravillosos regalos que él me ofrecía, porque uno de los puntos débiles de Edward era que estaba un poco falto de cariño y yo se lo estaba ofreciendo de una u otra manera, pero a la vez yo estaba jugando con fuego, la cerilla con la cual jugaba a veces se consumía rápido y me quemaba, pero yo rápidamente la desechaba y encendía otra más larga. Cuando veía que la situación se ponía intensa, o incluso cuando un sonrojo se asomaba a mis mejillas por algunos de sus cumplidos me recriminaba mentalmente, o simplemente cuando salía a sus misiones extrañas y no regresaba en días sentía una angustia digna de envidiar, pero yo no tenía por qué sentirme de esa manera, no debía. No podía enamorarme de Edward Cullen, eso estaba tachado en las cosas que podía o no podía hacer, el hecho era que cuando no lo veía lo extrañaba y no se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, al contrario era algo, diferente…extraño de buena forma.

Verlo y darle un beso ya no era un obligación, aunque a veces Edward se ponía tosco y odioso y eso me enfadaba o había momentos en los cuales sus cursilerías me hacían poner los ojos en blanco y bufar del fastidio, pero a pesar de todo aquí seguía con mi plan al pie del cañón y con algunas cosas ocultas que había descubierto de la familia Cullen, entre esos era que Emmett, ese hombre que cada vez que me veía me observaba con mirada analítica y sonrisa burlona estaba casado, lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que sería padre de una niña, cosa que Edward me había dicho al yo ver a una rubia despampanante con una barriga de un embarazo avanzado en la mansión de ellos, hablando con Alice como si fueran amigas de todas la vida, esa rubia no me había hecho la vida para nada sencillo, pero luego de que Edward hablará con ella a solas sobre algo su trato fue mejorando, no sabía si era por hipocresía, obligación o algo por el estilo, pero mantenía un ojo encima de ella y de Alice, quien además ahora simpatizaba, digamos que un poco conmigo, ¿la razón? No la sabía, pero no me fiaba de ellas por completo.

Otra cosa que había descubierto de la mafia Cullen es que sus mayores inversionista eran Los Vulturis una mafia de Estados Unidos, quienes lavaban dinero y hacían grandes robos, pero a los ojos de los demás eran personas multimillonarios gracias a una empresa de electrodomésticos.

Y lo último que había descubierto era todos y cada uno de los posibles lugares donde los Cullen se escondían cuando alguien los buscaba para matarlos, y todo gracias a Demetri que me fotocopio documentos sin cesar y ahora mi departamento era víctima de eso. Papeles sobre las mil y unas casas que los Cullen poseían estaban regados por mi habitación, nombre de las personas de su personal, tanto los de seguridad como las chicas de servicio, abogados, doctores privados, empresas fantasmas, todo lo tenía, pero solo eran copias y de las cuales no sabía con certeza si eran real, aunque confiaba en Demetri, él me dio la clave y yo solo tuve que acceder al despacho de Emmett y sacar copia de todo lo que necesitaba, aunque la clave de la caja fuerte no la había podido conseguir y no es porque no quería, solo que Edward no soltaba prenda y él no tenía eso como si fuera un marco pegado a la pared de su habitación.

Suspiré frustrada, esperaba que eso le sirviera a mi padre.

Para cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya estaba montada en el auto que mi padre había dispuesto para mí. Verifiqué nuevamente que todos los papeles estuvieran en orden y me relajé, en menos de media hora las compuertas del portón de mi casa se abrían paso para mí.

―Hemos llegado, señorita ―me informó el guardaespaldas mirándome por el retrovisor yo asentí y acomodé mi peluca de un color rojo muy llamativa y mis ropas de pordiosera, había tenido que salir disfrazada de mi departamento para cubrir mis espaldas, nadie me podía descubrir, no a estas alturas del partido, así que aquí estaba, ocultando mi persona de Edward Cullen y cualquier paparazzi loco que pudiera andar por allí, aunque lo dudaba, mi padre era muy paranoico con la seguridad.

El guardaespaldas abrió mi puerta y yo bajé en el umbral de la casa mi padre me esperaba fumando un puro, con una sonrisa de disgusto en su rostro y su arma en la cintura de su pantalón.

Suspiré hondo y me preparé mentalmente para lo que se me venía encima, los papeles reposaban en mis manos y nadie tenía que temer, él era el que me escucharía.

―Padre ―dije con amago de reproche.

―Isabella, ¿qué hace un pájaro de mar por tierra? ―me inquirió sarcástico abriéndome paso para entrar a mi casa, sonreí nostálgica, la extrañaba.

Quité la capucha de mi cabeza descubriéndome el rostro, mis gafas estuvieron afuera también y lo miré seria.

―Pasemos al estudio ―me pidió señalándome el camino que yo muy bien me sabia.

Lo seguí en silencio, observando como el humo salía de su boca en cada calada. Él era mi padre, pero a veces lo detestaba.

Una vez llegamos a su despacho, él fue a sentarse y yo me quedé de pie.

― ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―me increpó serio, tomando un vaso de Ron, que ella estaba servido en su escritorio, con su mano libre.

― ¿Puedo saber por qué demonios atentaste contra la vida de Jenna y la mía hace un mes en ese restaurant? ―exploté gritando, él levantó sus cejas, casi juntándolas para extender una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Yo no sabía que estabas allí con Jenna; además, nunca te haría nada a ti o a ella siquiera ―me aseguró solemnemente, pero no le creía ni una sola palabra.

― ¿Por qué tiroteaste un restaurant lleno de personas? Eso va contra ti ―reflexioné en voz alta, mi padre no era una de esas personas las cuales mostraban lo que de verdad eran en presencia de muchas personas.

―Edward estaba allí, desprotegido, era mi mejor oportunidad ―me explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡Y un demonio contigo, Charlie! Sabes muy bien el acuerdo que tú y yo tenemos o ¿acaso no confías en mí? ―inquirí alterada, él estrechó sus ojos y me observó por un rato antes de responder:

―Tú no dabas señales de vida, pensaba que habías escapado. Creí que habías dado marcha atrás a todo, por eso yo moví mis piezas.

―Te di mi palabra…

―Lo sé ―me interrumpió Charlie ―, pero aun así no se si de verdad serás capaz de hacerlo, Isabella, eres muy sentimental y…

―Y nada ―díctaminé ―. Yo te di mi palabra de que mataría a Edward Cullen y lo haré, de hecho tengo un mes ya dentro de su mafia ―le informé sacando todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones.

―Y eso me dice ¿qué? ―preguntó de manera socarrona, mirándome escéptico.

―Eso dice que tienes que alejar tus narices de ¡mis asuntos! ―exclamé ―. Lo mataré padre, te lo juro por lo que más quieras, pero necesito tiempo, no puedes estar mandándome a perseguir con una de tus gorilas en una camioneta blindada, ya es suficiente que Edward me esté vigilando las 24 horas del día los 7 días a la semana ―musité, él arqueó una ceja divertida.

―Te diste cuenta ―dijo más para él mismo que para nadie.

―Por supuesto ―respondí, así eso no hubiera sido una pregunta ― y por tu culpa casi muero por soltárselo a Edward sin pensar en ti, ahora él me mantiene vigilada, por eso todo esto ―dije señalando mi espantoso atuendo ―. El hecho es que, ya estoy con Edward, ya lo estoy doblegando, es más ―le acerqué los papeles de mis manos ―, allí tienes algunos datos de ellos, los nombres de todas las personas que trabajan para esa familia, empresas, abogados, sus escondintes, hasta doctores privados, que hacen, que no hacen. Todo ― puntualicé ―.Te debo de decir que su seguridad es ridículamente perfecta, solo una persona que conozca bien la casa y la forma de engañar la seguridad sería capaz de entrar a ese fuerte. Emmett es el capo, cosa que ya sabes, con él me la llevo muy bien, digamos que es un poco juguetón, pero aún piensa que soy una amenaza para su hermano, respecto a Alice es una pequeña perra, los primeros días me trataba como basura, pero su trato a mejorado, ahora es más amable por decir algo y Edward, él simplemente me ve como una pedazo de carne…―iba a seguir hablando pero mi padre me interrumpió.

―Bella, nadie que mande a vigilar a una persona y le ponga seguridad exclusiva es un pedazo de carne, es alguien importante ―dijo enfatizando lo último.

―Como sea, pero la realidad es así, aunque he conseguido que se suelte un poco, me ha contado varias cosas y yo he averiguado otras cuantas…

― ¿De verdad crees que lo llegues a matar, Isabella? ―me preguntó con voz siniestra.

─Si dejas de meterte en mis asuntos y dejas esto en mis manos sí, pero de no ser así todo será mierda y yo terminaré muerta por tu culpa. Tienes que darme tiempo, aún me falta ganarme por completo a su familia, conseguir más cosas, aun estando Demetri allí es muy difícil burla a su seguridad. No se cómo se mueven en el mundo cotidiano. Necesito tiempo ―finalicé mirando con una muda suplica en mis ojos.

―Tienes tres meses más Isabella, solo tres meses para tenerlo babeando en tu mano, si de aquí allá no le plantas un tiro en la frente, sabes lo que ocurrirá ―me advirtió tomando los papeles que le había traído en sus manos ―. Me pondré a revisar esto y está bien, dejaré que lleves tu esto pero una pregunta, Bella ―dijo llamando por mi diminutivo y sonreí, él también lo hizo ― ¿Tú …―la pregunta no fue hecha un celular se escuchó dentro de mi bolso, lo busqué rápidamente y al ver el remitente le hice una seña a mi padre para que guardara silencio.

―Es Edward ―expliqué

―Ponlo en altavoz ―siseó entre dientes y así lo hice.

Al descolgar la llamada lo primero que escuché fue un: ― ¿Dónde estás, Analia?

Mi padre subió sus cejas sin apartar la mirada de mí y todo mi ser tembló de miedo sin saber muy bien porque.

―Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar ―respondí sarcástica, una sonrisa se extendió en la boca de papá.

―Lo siento, solo que llamé a tu departamento en la mañana y estabas dormida y tengo rato llamando hacia allá y no contestabas, yo…

―Estabas tomando una ducha ―mentí ―. Y si, Jenna me dio el recado, pero ¿Estás seguro que quieres que te acompañe? es decir…

―Si ―aseguró él suspirando por teléfono y mi padre, esta vez, sonrió en manera de aceptación.

―Entonces, iré a ver que me pongo.

― ¿Estás en tu departamento? ―me inquirió ansioso.

―Ajam ―asentí con la cabeza como si él me pudiera ver.

―Por favor, Analia, no salgas del departamento sin el guardia que te impuse.

―Edward, estoy aquí, nada me va a pasar ―dije rondando los ojos y padre estaba segura que rebotaba de la emoción en su silla giratoria.

―Solo ―una respiración forzada se escuchó por el auricular ―…Nos vemos esta noche, Ana ―murmuró con pesar.

―Como digas ―le aseguré un tanto melosa y puedo jurar que sonreía.

― ¿Analia? ―me llamó luego de un silencio algo largo, donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada y donde Charlie me observaba con reproche.

― ¿Si?

―Cuídate, por favor. Cualquier cosa me llamas ¿sí? ―me preguntó con voz dulce y reí en voz alta sin poder evitarlo.

―Tú también ―respondí sonriendo.

―Adiós, Osa ―dijo llamándome por el estúpido apodo que Emmett me había puesto.

― ¡Edward! ―me quejé, escuché una risa de parte de él y luego un tenue 'hasta la noche' antes de que la línea telefónica quedará colgada del todo.

Alcé mi mirada para observar mi padre y este dio un largo suspiro.

― ¡Vaya, vaya! Tanta miel me dará diabetes ―murmuró con cierta amargura.

―No lo puedo tratar mal, si lo quiero tener a mis pies ― me defendí encogiéndome de hombros.

―Creo que estás logrando tú cometido, hija, pero solo un consejo ―musitó como su fuera un gran secreto ―. No te enamores, acuérdate que él es tu víctima, la persona que matarás, si creas lazos más de amor con él más de lo que deberías, estarás jodida y tu matrimonio con Damon se llevará a cabo.

―Eso lo tengo claro, padre ―susurré.

―Yo solo digo, porque ese brillo que noto en tu mirada y esa sonrisa de estúpida en tu rostro me da a entender otra cosa, Isabella y será peor para ti y no quiero eso, al fin y al cabo eres mi hija.

Sentí como un puñal me era clavado en el corazón, pero me contuve.

―Y la próxima vez trata de conseguir papeles originales, las copias no me sirven ―dijo como si nada.

― ¡Si tanto quieres originales, anda y ve tú! ―le grité.

― ¡No me alces la voz! ―me gritó devuelta dándole un fuerte golpe al escritorio ―. Necesito que averigües más, esto no me sirve ―me informó batiendo los papeles en el aire ―. Quiero que hagas que todos los que hacen negocios con ellos, piensen que los Cullen los están engañando, así vendrán a mi sobre todo la mafia Vulturi ―siguió diciendo. Yo abrí, literalmente, mi boca a más no poder ― ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? ―me increpó con voz ruda.

―De que puedo, puedo, pero ¿querré? ―le inquirí socarrona, dando un paso para salir de allí, pero antes de abandonar el despacho de mi padre le dije sobre mi hombro ―. Y si tanto crees saber sobre los Cullen ¿por casualidad sabías que Emmett está casado y que su punto débil es su esposa? ―le inquirí sin esperar a que me respondiera, huí de allí. No lo quería ver.

Me monté a la camioneta y emprendimos la marcha, luego del recorrido me encontraba nuevamente en mi departamento, pero estaba inquieta, no sabía a donde ir ¿Cómo haría para engañar a los que hacían negocios con Edward? ¿Qué demonios quería mi padre de mí? ¡No lo sabía!

Con desespero tomé el celular y marqué a la única persona que me podría despejar.

Jenna y Cristian ya no estaban en casa, a lo mejor se habían ido a hacer sus cosas de rutina, al tercer repiqué contestó la persona que calmaba mi alma.

― ¿Me necesitas? ―preguntó serio.

―Ven al departamento, ahora ―exigí y colgué sin esperar respuesta. Solo necesitaba verlo nuevamente y todo estaría bien.

* * *

¡Si, actualicé!, esta recién salido del horno *.* me atacó la musa y lo escribí en tiempo record y no aguanté y se los subí, espero lo disfruten y pues ¿es mucho pedir que me dejen sus RR?

Besitos

las adora Osbe

15/2/13

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejan sus RR, que me ponene en alerta y favoritos, es verdaderamente gratificante .


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

―Pensé que no quería que vinieras, que estabas bien ―fue lo primero que me dijo Edward al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

― ¿Te molesté? ―pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, inspeccionándolo. Su cabello estaba un poco alborotado, como si recién acabara de levantarse de una siesta, sus pantalones de mezclillas se pegaban a sus largas y musculosas piernas de una manera que hasta me quitaba la respiración, su camisa manga larga color marrón estaba remangada hasta la altura de sus codos y sus zapatos, pulcros y limpios daban a entender que él era una persona importante; si a eso le sumábamos los lentes Ray Ban que traía en una mano y el reloj de platino que cargada en otra daba como conclusión un hombre con mucho dinero, pero eso no me importaba, no tanto, porque a lo mejor yo tenía más dinero que él.

Edward arqueó una ceja al verme inspeccionándolo y sonrió con socarronería.

― ¿Lista la inspección? ―me inquirió sonriendo ampliamente y yo puse los ojos en blanco dándole la espalda.

Mi idea inicial era dirigirme hacia la cocina para buscar algo que masticar, pero una de sus manos me tomó de la cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo, Edward respiró sobre mi cuello y esa zona de mi cuerpo reaccionó, erizándose.

― ¿Por qué tanta la urgencia de verme, Analia? ―preguntó dándome un beso detrás de la oreja, su mano derecha, la cual estaba sobre mi vientre plano se deslizó un poco más abajo, pero solo un poco, lo justo y lo necesario como para hacer que mi respiración se acelerara de la anticipación.

― ¿No te puedo ver? ―repuse concentrándome en un punto negro que estaba en la pared, pero a la vez coloqué mis manos en la suya para apartarlo un poco. Edward estaba invadiendo mi sagrado espacio personal, ese pequeño lugar que me hacia mantener la cordura y los pies bien plantados en la tierra.

―No soy un perro faldero para estar viniendo cada vez que me llames, así…

―Igual viniste ―lo interrumpí sonriendo brevemente y su agarre aumentó la presión, su dedo pulgar había levantado el suéter ligero que usaba y ahora Edward era totalmente capaz de tocar mi piel.

Su silencio me hizo saber que yo había ganado está partida, sus labios estaban en mi cabello, oliéndome, su pecho cada vez que respiraba chocaba contra mi espalda y sus manos no daban tregua a la caricia, o mejor dicho su mano.

Hice el amago de revolverme para ir por algo de comer, pero él no me dejó, escuché como la puerta era cerrada, pero no pude ver si era por su pie u otra cosa, aunque me inclinaba por la primera opción.

―Edward, quiero comer ―le hice saber, dando un paso, pero quedándome en el mismo sitio.

―Tranquila ―me susurró subiendo la tela de mi suéter, mi corazón dio un vuelco y volvió a latir, esta vez, más deprisa que antes.

―No ―logré decir al escuchar el cierre de mi mini- short.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó él besando muy cuello.

Mi cabello se interponía entre nosotros y con una mano Edward lo apartó tomándome del cuello para echarme la cabeza hacia atrás.

― ¡No me digas que eres virgen! ―exclamó a media voz dándome la media vuelta para así quedar al frente de él.

―No ―contesté sonriendo, él me dio un beso succionando mi labio inferior rápidamente.

―En ese caso…―dijo sacándome el suéter por la cabeza y yo alcé los brazos, ayudándolo.

Y allí me dejé ir, acerqué mis manos a los botones de su camisa y los empecé a desabotonar lentamente, las manos de Edward pellizcaban la piel de mis caderas y me acercaban, aún más a él.

Sus labios cubrieron mi boca antes de siquiera yo poder quitarle aquella prenda y sus manos me tomaron por las nalgas para alzarme, su piercing rozaba mi lengua de vez en cuando, estaba buscando enloquecerme y justo en ese momento Edward detuvo el beso abruptamente, dejándome con los ojos cerrados y la boca en pico, pero rápidamente se recompuso y posó sus labios ¿o sería mejor decir lengua? Sobre mi cuello, recorriéndome, probándome y allí estaba, ese pequeño arete que me hacía perder la cabeza al sentirlo, lo tenía justo en la punta de la lengua, y no era muy grande, era pequeño a decir verdad y estaba colocado en posición horizontal en su lengua.

―No hagas eso ―le regañé jadeando, bajando mis manos por sus pectorales para sacarle aquella camisa, pero no pude ya que la tenía arremangada hasta los codos y me era imposible en esta posición, sentí su sonrisa sobre mi piel y luego una leve vibración , era él riéndose.

―Emmett me va a matar por esto ―afirmó Edward más para sí mismo que para mí y lo separé de mi cuello para verlo a los ojos.

― ¿Por qué? ―interrogué un poco interesada, pero él negó con su cabeza y volvió a pegar sus labios en mi cuello y allí me olvidé de Emmett y de todo lo demás que estuviera pensando en esos momentos.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello negro como la noche agresivamente, jalándome un poco este sin causarme dolor alguno, más bien estaba excitándome.

Sus dientes rasguñaron mi clavícula en un determinado momento y a consecuencia de eso yo clavé mis uñas en sus pectorales, Edward gimió sobre mi hombro y como un adicto que busca la droga juntó nuestros labios, en un beso que de tierno no tenía ni la letra T.

Mis manos juguetonas fueron bajando por su abdomen bien trabajo y luego rodaron hacia su espalda, buscando la cinturilla del pantalón y al llegar a la espalda baja de Edward me topé con algo grande, de metal, aprisionado contra su pantalón y su piel, era un arma; fue allí cuando todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta y mi respiración y todo la excitación del momento escapó de mi cuerpo, dejándome estática.

Las manos de Edward subieron por mi espalda para tomarme de la nuca, pero yo estaba en un trance y él lo notó.

― ¿Qué sucede, nena? ―inquirió mirándome a los ojos.

―Tienes un arma ―logré articular, sus brazos se aflojaron a mi alrededor y yo bajé de su cuerpo, poniéndome sobre mis propios pies.

―Siempre la llevo, Analia ―me hizo saber frunciendo su ceño.

―Sabes que no me gusta ―musité bajando mi vista hacia donde se suponía tenía el arma.

―No puedo estar desprotegido ―se explicó encogiéndose de hombros tratando de acercarse a mí, pero yo me alejé.

―Acá no corres peligro, Edward, no me gusta ver esas cosas, no acepto que las tengas que usar ―le espeté un poco molesta y yo sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo el papel de hipócrita, porque yo misma tenía un arma escondida en mi habitación.

― ¿Cuál es tu problema, Analia? ―Edward se vio serio y hasta un poco furioso, quizá.

―Que traigas eso a mi casa ―respondí, sus ojos quemaron en los míos y luego se dirigieron hacia abajo, justo en la zona de mis senos al casi descubierto, digo casi porque el brasier los cubría.

―Tú sabías muy bien donde te metías, yo te advertí ―sus palabras estaban impresas con cierto cinismo ―, y tú misma dijiste que no importa, ahora no te vengas con estos cuentos ―continuó severo abotonándose la camisa que yo misma había desabotonado llevó su mano atrás y se ajustó un poco más la pistola ―. Si el problema es que tienes miedo que la use contigo, eso no pasará ―me aseguró, posó sus manos en el cuello de su camisa y se la arregló de forma rustica ―, no al menos que hagas algo muy malo, Analia; en ese caso si la usaría y con todo el gusto, eso júralo ―me advirtió.

―Yo no estoy acostumbrada a este mundo…

―Y yo te dije que así soy, tú lo tomaste, no te quejes ―refutó jalándome de la mano para acercarme a su cuerpo, sus grandes dedos se posaron en mi mejilla y apartó un mechón que hacia interferencia, sus ojos pasaron de ser un completo tempano de hielo a ser un caudal de lava, una emoción bailaba en ellos y no la podía identificar. ―Ahora es mejor que me vaya ―susurró besando mi nariz y ese simple gesto me hizo saber que dentro de él había alguien tierno y amoroso.

―Lo siento, yo no…

―Tranquila, Ana, todo está bien ―me aseguró inclinando su rostro hacia la derecha para rozar sus labios contra los míos, pero no los besó, solo hizo amago, yo por acto de reflejo busqué los suyos, pero Edward fue más rápido y serpenteó su rostro de manera que no lo pudiera alcanzar, su respiración la podía sentir sobre mi piel ―. La próxima vez trataré de no traer mis juguetes para poder terminar lo que comenzamos ―susurró en mi oído haciendo que yo me encogiera en mi sitio ante el peso de aquellas palabras.

Sus labios regresaron a los míos y los mantuvo así por un largo rato, su boca estaba entreabierta y su hálito se mezclaba con el mío.

―Tengo que irme ―dijo contra mis labios y yo seguí los suyos al él hablar. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados de mi rostro, sujetándome.

Subí mis manos hasta las solapas de su camisa y suspiré.

―Quéd…

―En serio me tengo que ir, nena ―me interrumpió él haciendo el ademán de separarse de mí, pero fui más rápida y atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes, mordiéndole hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Edward jadeó entre mis labios y luego lo dejé ir, apretando mis dientes mandíbula, le sonreí con suficiencia.

―Vamos que tienes que irte ―le urgí empujándolo con mis manos, él arqueó una de sus cejas y levantó su dedo índice, señalándome.

―Eres mala, pero de verdad me tengo que ir. Te veo luego ―se despidió cruzando el umbral de la entrada de mi departamento, una vez vi que se fue tomé mi móvil y le marqué a Demetri, necesitaba su ayuda.

….

―Ellos son los Vulturis, preciosa, su negocio es el lavado de dinero ―Demetri me iba explicando mientras desplegaba fotos y documentos de esa mafia sobre la mesa de mi departamento ―. Tienen muchas empresas fantasmas y el dinero que lavan proviene de las inversiones que hacen sus accionistas a sus empresas de electrodomésticos. ―Decía sin parar Demetri apresurado, moviendo sus manos mostrándome ―. Ellos le dan el dinero a los Cullen y estos los duplican. Los Cullen le dan una parte a los Vulturis y el resto queda con ellos, por eso tienen tanto dinero; este dinero lo utilizan para agrandar sus acciones en cualquier empresa, debes saber que los Cullen se caracterizan por fusionar empresas y expropiar ―seguía él hablando y pude ver que estaba concentrado. ―Se reúnen una vez por mes, su número lo tengo yo, o al menos el de la secretaria. No sé, para serte sincero, Bella, como harás para que los Vulturis sean socios de tu padre y no de Edward Cullen, esto es peligroso ―me advirtió mirándome con preocupación ―. Todo me parece una locura ¿no es mejor que huyas de aquí? Creo que tienes suficiente dinero ahorrado como para hacerte pasar por otra persona…

― ¿Y tú crees que papá no me conseguirá? ―repuse arqueando una ceja ―. Es la única opción que tengo ―murmuré sobre mi aliento.

―También está la opción de que te cases con Damon, Bella, prefiero verte infeliz que con una bala en la cabeza ―musitó él desesperado.

―Y yo prefiero morir antes que casarme con alguien que no amo ―ataqué un poco molesta.

―No te entiendo, ¿sabes que pienso? ―me inquirió con su mirada llena de reproche ―, que estás siendo total y absolutamente infantil, Isabella, estás haciendo lo que Charlie quiere que hagas, estás siendo solo un títere gobernada por él ―me informó con petulancia ―. Pensé que eras más inteligente, de verdad que sí, yo tú me voy lejos de aquí, cambio mi identidad, me hago operaciones, Bella, pero no elegiría este camino. Te estás sirviendo tu misma en una bandeja de plata.

― ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ―le espeté con rabia ―. ¡No me casaré don Damon!

― ¡Nadie está diciendo que lo hagas! ―me gritó Demetri perdiendo los estribos por completo dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa, ese acto hizo que algunos papeles se desparramaran por el suelo ―. Eres insensata, infantil, no estás hecha para este mundo Bella, no tienes lo que se necesita; huye mientras puedas, porque ¿te digo algo, querida? ―me preguntó y antes de yo siquiera poder tomar una breve respiración él respondió: ―Estás enamorada de Edward Cullen y solamente con eso estás muerta ―afirmó tomando sus cosas para salir de mi departamento.

Yo por mi parte procesaba sus respuestas y a la vez veía como su ceño se fruncía, estaba molesto y mucho.

Demetri caminó hacia la puerta de salida de mi apartamento sin dirigirme otra palabra, pero él mismo rompió el silencio al darme un consejo.

―Cuando no te dejes llevar por un simple capricho, y seas un poco más lógica, llámame, tal vez deberías descansar y meditarlo todo desde un punto de vista objetivo, Bella, si cambias de plan ya sabes dónde conseguirme, pero si no…―sus ojos me observaron con lastima ―. Olvídate de que te ayudaré, no seré el causante de llevarte a la tumba, yo no seré quien te lleve a la horca, jamás ―aseveró y así se fue dejándome con una nudo en la garganta y con mucha en lo cual pensar, porque todo era verdad, no estaba actuando en mis cinco sentidos y pensándolo bien nada tenía coherencia; pero ya estaba metida en esto hasta el fondo y si de algo he aprendido siendo la hija del mayor capo que puede ver en la mafia de Italia, es que una vez estás ya dentro, no puedes salir, al menos que sea muerto y eso… era una posibilidad muy probable para mí.

…

2 horas después de que Demetri había abandonado mi departamento yo me encontraba en posición indio en la sala, estudiando otra vez los planos de la casa de los Cullen, tratando de memorizarme todos los pasadizos secretos que habían, pero eran muy confusos, todos se bifurcaban entre sí, y era difícil entender por dónde se salía y cual llevaba a cada habitación. Esta familia era paranoica o de verdad cuidaban mucha sus vidas.

Las claves, eso era lo que necesitaba, sin ellas no podía abrir esos pasadizos que me llevarían al despacho de Edward, donde a lo mejor encontrará algo útil, tal vez documentos legales, una traición, algo. La pregunta que yo misma me hacía era el cómo iba obtener los papeles originales de cada documentación sin que se dieran de cuenta, eso me lo preguntaba una y otra vez y no encontraba un respuesta lo verdaderamente buena. Estaba jodida.

Suspiré con pesar y tomé mi cabeza entre mis dos manos, sobando mi sien, parecía como si alguien le daba martillazos fuertes y dolorosos, era insoportable. Me puse de pie y fui a buscar algo para alivianar el dolor, justo y cuando estaba sacando una Ibuprofuno de su paquete, mi móvil sonó.

Me metí la pastilla a la boca y me la tragué de una vez, sin un poco de agua y sentí que me atragantaba, pero fui a descolgar mi celular, leí el remitente del celular desechable que Demetri me había dado y era precisamente él, ¿no estaba molesto conmigo?, pensé extrañada, presionando el botón de atender.

―Necesito que te montes a la camioneta que pasará a buscarte justamente ahora, no recojas nada, solo súbete allí ¿entendido? ―me dijo rápidamente, como si estuviera escondido y temieran que lo escucharán.

― ¿Qué sucedió, Demetri? ―pregunté asustada, poniendo un mechón detrás de mí oreja.

―Los Cullen… Edward ―musitó entrecortadamente.

― ¿Qué sucedió con ellos? Demetri me estás asustando ―le hice saber buscando las llaves del departamento.

―Ellos…―dijo él y se escuchaba como si estuviera corriendo y luego un disparo, de resto todo sonido desapareció de la llamada. Se había cortado.

― ¡Demetri! ―grité, pero era muy tarde fue en ese momento que supe que algo andaba mal, algo había sucedido.

Yo no había siquiera salido de mi inicial estado de shock, cuando mi puerta fue derrumbada por un cuerpo, quién portaba un Glock en sus manos y me miraba con expresión severa.

Y supe que mi plan no se llevaría a cabo, porque dentro de poco estaría muerta.

Y después de un mes sin actualización, aquí está otro capítulo de la historia *.*

De verdad que siento la demora, pero el liceo me tiene la vida podrida y más ahora con los examenes de lapso, ando estudiando como loca, parezco zombie gracias al profesor de historia ¬¬,( me cae mal y me quiere aplazar la materia), pero dejando todo el drama atrás, acá estoy.

Quisiera darle las gracias por cada comentario, cada favorito y cada seguidor de la historia, lo aprecio de corazón y significa mucho para mi *.*

Y bueno sin tanta verborrea, me despido.

¿Dejan sus RR's? Me harían extremadamente feliz.

Se despide, Osbe desde Venezuela

6/4/13


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la señora Estephanie Meyer, la trama en 100% de mi autoria.**

**N/A: disculpen la demora chicas, pero acá ya tienen el capítulo, espero les guste y bueno, nos leemos mas abajo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**PVO 3era persona**

Edward salió del departamento de Analia confundido, bueno en realidad el departamento de Isabella Swan, nada más y nada menos que la hija de su mayor rival y de la mujer de la cual sin querer se estaba enamorando, peor eso él no lo sabía.

Él llevó su mano hacia atrás y se ajustó su arma, para comenzar a caminar hacia el ascensor sin ser consciente que alguien lo veía a la distancia. Un hombre con lentos oscuros y ropa negra, el cual aparentaba leer un periódico, hablaba en susurros por el micrófono diciendo que el objetivo había salido de la cueva; cueva que por cierto no podían ni tocar por afuera. Era una orden de su jefe.

Edward Cullen entró al ascensor sin saber que ese podía ser muy bien la última vez que vería a Analia, lo matarían como habían hecho con sus padres, como él mismo muchas veces había hecho con las personas que no necesitaba y eran un peligro para su familia, sería matado como un perro en la calle, o eso era lo que tenía planeado aquel hombre que se escondía bajo un seudónimo y daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra para conseguir lo que quería.

Edward salió de aquel edificio y rápidamente fue flaqueado por sus guardaespaldas, se subió a la camioneta y partió hacia donde se encontraba antes de que Bella Swan lo llamara diciéndole que lo necesitaba, eso había bastado para que aquel hombre dejara la negociación en la cual se encontraba y fuera corriendo hacia ella, hacia su Analia Fuenmayor, la mujer por la cual él, Edward Cullen estaba delirando y dejando caer todos sus muros.

El cobrizo sacó sus Iphone y tocó con su dedo la pantalla para solo verla, era algo cursi, pero se suponía que así funcionaba la cosa del amor ¿no?

Él tocó con la yema de sus dedos su pantalla táctil, recorriendo el rostro sonriente de la que él pensaba era Analia, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, su guardaespaldas personal, Marco, quien estaba a su lado sonrió incrédulo. Luego de tanto tiempo y su jefe se volvía a enamorar, o eso suponía.

La camioneta rodó por unos minutos más antes de detenerse por completo y Edward guardó su móvil y compuso una expresión de frialdad en su rostro, era hora de terminar con la bendita negociación.

Lo que él quería era simple, le daban esa empresa, él invertía un poco y luego lavado de dinero, era simple y fácil; además de que se ganaba una gran pasta de billetes verdes para seguir aumentado su herencia y su legado.

―Hemos llegado, jefe ―informó Marco con voz impersonal, a pesar de los más de 10 años que aquel hombre tenía sirviendo a esa mafia. Edward salió de la camioneta y alzó su vista encontrándose con aquel insulso abogado, resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, a pesar de que aquel hombre canoso no se merecía su respeto, pero no quería malgastar su tiempo, muy bien lo podría estar pasando con Analia.

―Bueno ha llegado, por fin ―susurró aquel hombre con portafolio en mano y lentes bajando por el puente de su nariz.

―Seamos breves, usted solo firme y listo ―habló Edward sin ni siquiera sentarse, el lugar en el que se encontraban era una cafetería muy discreta, la cual estaba prácticamente vacía, pero era perfecta para lo que Edward quería hacer y estaba haciendo. No había testigos, ni nada, sería rápido y sencillo.

―No puedo hacer eso ―dijo Enmanuel, con manos temblorosas.

― ¿Por qué? ―increpó Edward mirándolo furioso.

―Porque no quiero ―admitió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que sonreía brevemente.

―Escúcheme algo, Enmanuel ¿no? ―preguntó un tanto confundido Edward, ni se sabía el nombre de aquel hombre, el aludido asintió con vehemencia ―. Usted me firma los documentos y yo seré feliz; si no lo hace puede asegurar que no vivirá para contarlo ―juró Edward apretando sus dientes a la vez que hablaba.

― ¿Me está amenazando, señor? ―la voz del abogado salió temblorosa.

―Lo puede tomar como quiera ―Edward alisó unas arrugas de su camisa manga larga y suspiró frustrado al ver que el pobre hombre no movía un musculo ―. He dicho que firme ―la voz del cobrizo salió fuerte y estridente, con la orden impresa en ella; así que él mismo tomó la pluma, sacó los documentos del portafolio y los desplegó enfrente del abogado, Edward le hizo una seña a uno de sus hombros y esté se acercó con un arma escondido en su saco, pero de repente apuntó un costado de Enmanuel y éste brincó del susto.

―Eso…eso…es

―Esto no es juego ―afirmó Edward, interrumpiéndolo ―. ¡Firme, ahora mismo! ―exclamó exasperado.

El abogado tomó la pluma y como mano temblorosa firmó, Edward sonrió complacido, otra empresa estaba en sus manos. Enmanuel soltó el bolígrafo y lo dejó sobre la mesa, hiperventilando, el cobrizo elevó su mano y palmeó la mejilla del hombre que sudaba profusamente.

―Muy bien, Enmanuel, ¿ves que era sencillo de hacer? ―le preguntó juguetón tomando los documentos, Edward les dio una seña a sus hombres y susurró: ―Saben lo que tienen que hacer ―, para luego encaminarse hacia su camioneta.

Los hombres de Edward tomaron al abogado por cada brazo y lo arrastraron hacia otro auto, hasta hoy existía Enmanuel Monque.

Edward Cullen sacó su móvil y marcó a su hermano, éste le contestó un poco agitado.

― ¡Edward sube a tu auto, ahora mismo! ―gritó su hermano mayor y de fondo Edward pudo escuchar personas corriendo y sonidos de disparos, al instante su mente voló hacia su hermana y hacia Analia.

― ¿Qué sucede? Emmett, ¿Dónde estás?

―La casa, Edward… un ataque, vete a la otra casa… no ―y la comunicación se cortó, el líder de los guardaespaldas ya había recibido la noticia y estaba caminando hacia su jefe para montarlo al auto y cumplir con las ordenes de Edward, pero fue demasiado tarde y todo pasó muy rápido.

Una luz infrarroja apuntó hacia el corazón de Edward y el guardaespaldas se atravesó, se escuchó como el aire era cortado por la bala y ésta impactó contra el hombre de Edward, matándolo en el acto y luego otra más impactó cerca del corazón de Edward, sin dejar tiempo a reacciones o a una solución.

El francotirador que estaba encima de una azotea en unos de los edificios cerca de la cafetería sonrió victorioso al ver como la sangre fluía por la camisa manga larga de Edward Cullen, su jefe lo recompensaría, así que pensando eso tomó todas sus cosas y partió de allí.

Por su parte los demás hombres que trabajaban para la familia Cullen y se encontraban con Edward sacaron sus armas y corrieron a auxiliar a su jefe, lo subieron al auto y en el camino iban haciendo llamadas, pero era demasiada sangre y aunque la casa no estaba muy lejos, no creían llegar a tiempo.

Edward Cullen moría en sus manos. Otro Cullen iba a morir, o tal vez no.

…

La camioneta aparcó en la entrada de aquella gran mansión y dos hombres bajaron a Edward de ella, él pobre ya agonizaba, pero aun había algo de lucidez en él, Emmett salió por la puerta corriendo para ayudar y Alice venía detrás de él con los ojos brillosos de las lágrimas contenidas.

― ¡Edward! ―gritó Alice a toda prisa, con su cabello ondeando, al aire chocar contra ella y una venda en su brazo, había recibido un balazo.

La casa central de los Cullen había sido atacada y solo Dios sabría cómo habían averiguado donde vivían, era muy difícil de llegar a ella y si no se conocía bien el camino era fácil perderse, pero aun así lo habían logrado y Alice había salido herida, pero no de gravedad; aunque Edward no había corrido con la misma suerte.

A su vez en la primera planta de aquel caserón el medico cabecera de la familia ordenaba todo y conectaba lo necesario por si ocurría una emergencia. Rápidamente Edward fue subido y mientras Emmett lo cargaba en sus brazos el murmuró:

―Analia, Emmett, sálvala ―y luego cayó inconsciente, su pulso bajó el ritmo acelerado que tenía y solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Alice.

―Alice manda a buscar a Analia.

―Pero…

― ¡Muévete! ―le gritó su hermano mayor interrumpiéndola, ella asintió y mandó a uno de los hombres a buscarla.

Emmett entró con su hermano en brazos y lo dejó sobre la camilla que el doctor había predispuesto diciendo:

―No tiene pulso.

El doctor asintió y comenzó a revisarlo y en efecto, no tenía pulso estaba muerto.

Rafael buscó las paletas para resucitarlo y rápidamente se despojó de la camisa de Edward colocando las paletas a los costados de Edward cerca de su corazón, a la primera no ocurrió nada, aquel cuerpo antes lleno de vida seguía laxo sobre la mesa, sin respirar y pálido.

Al segundo intento se escuchó un quejido y ese había sido Edward, Emmett respiró aliviado y a la velocidad de la luz Rafael empezó a limpiar la herida y a conectar el respiradero artificial a Edward para darle un poco de oxigeno ya que respiraba con cierta dificultad.

― ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó Emmett y Rafael elevó su mirada unos instantes de su labor para observarlo con trsiteza.

―No doy muchas esperanzas, la bala ha pasado muy cerca de su corazón, a lo mejor afectó otro órgano y no lo sé, necesita ser trasladado a un hospital ―admitió el doctor sacando gasas, alcohol, guantes de látex y tapaboca.

―No puedo ―dijo el hermano mayor de los Cullen, a la vez que se acercaba a su hermano.

―Si no lo hace, entonces le recomiendo que vaya despidiéndose de su hermano. Está perdiendo mucha sangre y aunque ya mismo le voy transferir más, necesita un lugar mejor equipado que esto. Necesito hacerle radiografía; además si entra en paro un hospital está mejor preparado. La bala no salió de su cuerpo, eso quiere decir que hay que operarlo, aquí será imposible ―iba hablando el doctor rápidamente. Emmett asintió lentamente abatido, él no quería que su hermano se muriera, pero tampoco lo podía llevar a un hospital, eso solo lograría llamar la atención de la prensa.

Y en eso uno de los aparatos empezó a pitar con el tan temido sonido de la muerte.

―Ha entrado en paro ―musitó el medico como queriendo decir 'se lo dije, morirá si no lo lleva a un hospital' en ese preciso momento la puerta era tocada y Emmett fue abrir para encontrarse con la pequeña figura de la mujer de su hermano, quien tenía un expresión de furia en su rostro, pero al observarlo todo cambió, Emmett se apartó para que pudiera ver lo que sucedía y analizó la reacción de Analia y lo que vio lo dejó impactado.

Él tenía razón…ella era…

No puede ser, se dijo Emmett en su mente viendo como el doctor prácticamente se montaba encima de Edward y lo resucitaba, pero las paletas no surgían efecto, más eso no quería decir que el doctor se diera por vencido.

Era una carrera en la cual el corazón de Bella Swan latía desaforadamente, mientras que el de Edward no hacía nada, solo estaba paralizado, tan paralizado como el mundo de Emmett y Alice, ésta última entraba en la habitación en un mar de llanto.

BPVO

**Minutos antes de que todo pasara en el apartamento de Bella Swan.**

Él seguía mirándome con su arma en mano y yo solo perdía perdón a todos los que alguna vez le había hecho mal, si es que lo había hecho, para poder ir directo al cielo y no al infierno, pero todo cambió en un instante y cuando aquel hombre alto y el cual yo pensaba que iba a matarme se quitó el pasa montaña descubrió su rostro, haciendo que yo respirase de alivio.

Era un guardaespaldas de Edward, no obstante el miedo comenzó a correr por mis venas ¿Qué había sucedido con Demetri? ¿Por qué quería que yo me fuera en esa camioneta que había mandado por mí sin recoger nada? Y sobre todo ¿Qué quiso decir con 'ellos'? ¿Dónde estaban los Cullen?

―Señorita, venga conmigo, por favor ―me pidió aquel hombre, del cual no me sabía el nombre, solo sabía que era uno de los hombres de Edward porque lo había visto varias veces en la mansión montando guardias.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―pregunté sin moverme de mi puesto.

―No puedo explicárselo, tengo órdenes muy expresas por parte de mi jefe que la lleve a casa, sana y salva ―respondió con voz monótona, impersonal.

― ¿Dónde está Demetri? ―inquirí.

―Señorita…―dijo a modo de advertencia.

― ¡No pienso moverme de aquí a menos que me diga qué demonios sucede! ―exclamé cruzándome de brazos, él me observó frunciendo el ceño y guardó su arma en su espalda, rodó los ojos y se acercó a mí.

―Lo siento señorita, pero tengo que llevarla conmigo ―me informó alargando sus grandes manos.

― ¿Qué?...―pero era muy tarde, él ya me había tomado como un saco de papa y caminaba directo hacia afuera ―. ¡Bájeme, ahora mismo! ―ordené iracunda, más no recibí respuesta, lo pateé con mi pie en su fornido pecho, pero eso no pareció preocuparle, cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya estaba dentro de una camioneta blindada con dos hombres flanqueando las puertas. ― ¡Esto es ridículo! ―grité moviendo aquellos grandes cuerpos para salir de allí.

― ¡Cúbrele los ojos! ―ordenó una voz, y uno de los gorilas que estaba a mi lado sacó una pedazo de tela, de no sé dónde y me lo colocó sobre los ojos imposibilitando mi vista.

― ¡Quítenme está cosa! ―dije moviendo mis manos, pero las tenían apresadas.

―Señorita cálmese.

―Vaya despidiéndose de su trabajo, ¡todos ustedes! ―les advertí ―. Hablaré con Edward y le diré el trato tan despreciable que me están dando.

―Será peor si no se calma ―me aseguró una voz grave a mi lado, apresando más fuerte mis manos con las suyas, era rustico.

Por mi parte yo movía mi rostro de un lado al otro, pero no veía nada, estaba a oscuras; así que, me concentré en aprenderme la ruta de la vía, me quedé lo más quieta que pude y sentí como el agarre en mis manos se aflojaba.

Era un recta al principio, traté de acompasar mi respiración, pensando en algo que me calmará y se me vino a la mente mi madre, me concentré en eso y luego en la ruta, no había ruido a afuera, eso solo quería decir que no estábamos en una vía llena de personas y/o autos; la camioneta cambió el curso y mi cuerpo se ladeó un poco hacia la izquierda, eso quería decir que había cruzado hacia la derecha; una vez el auto se posicionó recto conté, ya iba por el numero 600 cuando hizo nuevamente un cruce, pero está vez hacia la izquierda…me estaban mareando y de repente el auto se detuvo, el viaje había sido corto, eso quería decir que estaba cerca de mi casa o no tanto, porque si sacábamos la cuenta de 600 divido entre 60 segundos que era lo que duraba un minuto eso nos daba como resultado unos 60 minutos lo cual era una hora, pero se me habían hecho muy corto y solo habíamos cruzado dos veces, la primera a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y como 10 metros más recorrimos y luego nos detuvimos. Era fácil.

Unas manos me tomaron de mi antebrazo y me removí huyendo del contacto, pero me tomaron con más fuerza y me sacaron fuera de la camioneta, sentí en mi nuca unas manos y luego la claridad, solo pude abrir mi boca, literalmente; cuando vi donde estábamos, si yo pensaba que la casa de Edward era una mansión, ésta parecía un castillo.

Era el doble de lo que era la de Edward, y aunque ésta a lo mejor era de él también no quitaba el hecho de que era estúpidamente gigantesca.

―Acompáñeme ―musitó él mismo hombre que había entrado a mi departamento señalándome la entrada del lugar, la cual se erguía con imponencia delante de mí.

Caminé a su lado y vi por mi vista periférica como él hacia señas con sus manos y ponía atención a su alrededor, algo estaba ocurriendo y yo no sabía qué era eso.

Una vez traspasamos el umbral del castillo, el guardaespaldas me hizo subir unas escaleras hacia el primer piso, la cual eran en forma de caracol, cubiertas el piso de mármol y madera en sus agarraderas. Di un vistazo a mí alrededor y una gran araña guindaba en medio del vestíbulo dándole una elegancia digna de admirar ¿Cuántas casas tendría Edward?, muchas, yo lo sabía.

―Por aquí ―me señaló él con una mano hacia un pasillo, los cuales estaban alumbrados tenuemente por las lámparas y pude ver como las cámaras de seguridad seguían nuestros pasos, era de locos.

El hombre a mi lado se detuvo y extendió su mano para tocar una puerta de madera de roble, yo arqueé mi ceja a modo de pregunta, pero no transcurrió mucho tiempo para obtener mi respuesta. La puerta se abrió y Emmett me observaba serio, no había risas burlonas, ni mirada juguetona, solo una expresión seria, preocupada, hasta casi de tristeza, él se apartó dándome espacio y allí en una cama, con un respiradero artificial estaba Edward con un doctor encima de él tratando de revivirlo.

* * *

¡No entren en pánico! se que... bueno lloren, griten.

Acepto amenazas de todo tipo.

¿Algun RR? dejenme saber sus opiniones al respeto hermosas.

Y bueno MILLONES DE GRACIAS a todas las que cometan y se toman el tiempo de leerme

y a las lectoras silenciosas de igual manera, gracias por leer *.*

Osbe, desde Venezuela

28/4/13


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

El doctor seguía sobre su cuerpo, tratando de resucitarlo, de que su corazón volviera a latir mientras que el mío iba a una velocidad enloquecedora, frenética, hasta casi imposible.

Todo era irreal, tan…él estaba muerto, esa era la realidad.

Muerto.

Era justo y precisamente como yo lo necesitaba, no tenía por qué sentirme triste o abatida ¿no? Total yo lo iba a matar dentro de poco tiempo, pero, ¿entonces por qué sentía esta opresión en mi pecho como si no pudiera respirar, como si el mundo se estuviera derrumbando a mí alrededor? ¿Por qué sentía que la garganta se me cerraba ante el sollozo que rozaba los límites de mis cuerdas vocales? ¡Era ilógico!, se suponía que debería estar feliz y…no lo estaba.

Edward Cullen moría con cada tic tac de las agujas del reloj, con cada maldito microsegundo que transcurría su vida se iba y para no volver más y yo…yo simplemente no podía ver como él moría. Era demasiado tétrico y retorcido.

Giré mi rostro para observar a Emmett y él estaba en la nada, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, sus ojos estaban en algún punto fijo de la habitación pero trataba de ignorar el inquietante pitido de la muerte que resonaba con más ímpetu en la estancia.

Alice lloraba a mi lado, su llanto era desesperado y agónico, lloraba por su hermano y con eso se ganaba mis respetos.

―Vamos, Analía no hay nada que hacer aquí ―susurró Emmett tomándome por los hombros y fruncí mi ceño al no entender nada, levanté mi rostro para mirarlo y allí, en ese momento en el cual me debatía entre mis sentimientos y la racionalidad del deber ser, entendí que las lágrimas nublaban mi visión por completo.

― ¿Qué? ―jadeé con dificultad por el aire que contenía en mis pulmones sin darme cuenta en lo absoluto.

― ¡Está muerto! ―dijo él tratando de moverme de mi puesto.

Busqué con la mirada a Alice desesperada, queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Estaba muda.

Y entre todo el caos de mi mente y mi corazón, algo hizo que reaccionar, una simple frase, dos palabras y con eso yo reviví junto con él.

― ¡Está vivo! ―exclamó el doctor respirando aliviado.

Me removí de los brazos de Emmett y caminé, o corrí prácticamente hacia Edward, al llegar a donde estaba respiré temblorosamente.

―Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital ―repuso el doctor a la vez que abría la boca de Edward y metía un tubo en ella, estaba dándole oxígeno ―.Si llega a entrar en paro nuevamente no podré regresarlo ―hablaba el doctor y yo lo único que podía entender era que Edward necesitaba ser llevado a un centro hospitalario, pero escuché lo peor de parte de su hermano.

―No podemos ―dijo cansado.

―Emmett, no dejes que él también muera ―le suplicó Alice a mis espaldas a voz de hipido.

―Alice sabes que no…

―Por favor ―intentó ella de nuevo. Pasó un largo minuto y luego la respuesta definitiva de Emmett.

―No ―con eso sentí mi corazón hundirse aún más dentro de mi pecho.

Levanté la vista hacia el doctor que movía sus manos sobre la herida de Edward y éste tenía una expresión de derrota.

―No puedo mantenerlo con vida por mucho más ―admitió abriendo con una mano una bolsa de gasa.

― ¿Cuánto…―boqueé en busca de aire ―¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? ―pregunté, él me observó a los ojos y me sonrió con tristeza.

―No mucho.

Miré a Edward una vez más, pálido, con sangre sobre su cuerpo, su respiración era dificultosa, sus ojos no podían ser vistos ya que tenía los parpados cubriéndolos, su cuerpo musculoso y atlético estaba laxo sobre la camilla, esa chispa de picardía no estaba y yo sentía que si él moría yo me iría con él por el mismo túnel.

No sabía lo que hacía, no era consciente de lo que iba hacer, pero no podía dejar que él muriera ante mis ojos sin yo hacer nada para ayudarlo, se suponía que debería dejarlo morir, pero simplemente mi corazón no me lo permitía y además era solo una suposición.

Tal vez al final de cuenta mi padre tenía razón, no servía para éste mundo, no tenía la madera suficiente para dejar morir a una persona, cual sea, o en su caso matarlo, esa gota de maldad y de inhumanidad no habitaba dentro de mí ser.

Yo solo era, quizá con suerte o sin ella, una chica la cual había nacido en la familia equivocada, con el padre erróneo y quien, por su puesto, estaba siendo utilizada como un títere para quitar del camino a personas que directamente a mí no me habían hecho ningún daño, en lo absoluto.

Todo estaba hecho y dicho dentro de mi ser, lo salvaría a él, y una vez estuviera Edward a salvo huiría como Demetri me había dicho no hace mucho, tal vez una cirugía, cambio de nombre, otro país muy lejos de aquí y sería otro nueva persona, una la cual nunca perteneció a la mafia; sería alguien distinto lejos de tanta maldad, muerte y odio y tal vez, solo tal vez sería feliz.

¿Sin él?, me preguntó mi conciencia y supe a qué se refería.

Sin él, afirmé tratando de convencerme.

Me di la media vuelta para encontrarme con Emmett y éste me observaba serio, con el ceño fruncido y la boca en una extraña mueca de confusión, era como si se estuviera debatiendo entre lo correcto y lo no correcto.

Una lucha interna habitaba dentro de él, algo que lo mataba, lo inquietaba y lo hacía hacer cosas que no debía.

―Debemos llevarlo a un hospital ―hablé por primera vez, tragándome las emociones. Él arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

―Ya dije que no podemos.

―Debemos llevarlo ―repetí con voz fuerte y decidida.

―No…

―Se morirá ―le hice saber.

―Que se muera, pero no puedo llevarlo a un hospital, eso solo significaría presan amarillista

― ¡Me importa una mierda si llama a la prensa o no! ―grité y Alice me miró con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

―Y tú no vengas con ínfulas de mujerzuela abnegada que no te queda ―me atacó Emmett con los dientes apretados.

― ¡Es tu hermano! ―repuse ya a punto de perder la compostura.

―Y lo amo…

―Pero lo dejarás morir ―terminé la oración por él y el aludido se encogió de hombros ―.Vale más todo esta mierda que tu propio hermano ¿no? ―interrogué con sarcasmo ―, es mejor enterrar a otro miembro de tu familia que dar tu brazo a torcer, si sigues por ese camino Alice será la próxima y tu querida amiga como le dices a Rosalie también, llegará un punto en que los Cullen ya no existirán, entonces allí te preguntarás ¿De qué valió todo lo que hice? Pero déjame decirte algo querido Emmett ―sus ojos me miraban de manera fulminante y sus puños estaban en puños ―, cuando llegues a ese punto, ni tu hermano, ni tu hermana, ni tu Rosalie, ni mucho menos el hijo que esperas estarán allí y todo por tu maldito egoísmo de anteponer ésta mafia antes que a tu familia ―Emmett respiraba agitadamente y sonreí para mí misma ―. Si lo quieres dejar morir, lamento desilusionarte, pero él no morirá ―declaré y me di la vuelta hacia el doctor que me sonreía maravillado ―. ¿Cree que con una camioneta lo podamos trasladar? ―le pregunté ayudándolo a abrir otra bolsa de gasa, él asintió; sentí movimientos a mis espaldas y una voz temblorosa.

―Alice ―le advirtió Emmett con voz grave.

― ¡No! ¡Es mi hermano! ―repuso ella y cuando vine a ver unas manos femeninas me ayudaban con las gasas, miré sobre mi hombro y ella me ignoró, pero antes de eso me lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

―Alice, ordena a que saquen una camioneta ―le dije a la figura más o menos alta que estaba a mi lado, ella asintió y a los segundos ya no la tenía a mi lado, pero algo la retuvo.

― ¡No lo sacarán de aquí! ―rugió Emmett y eso fue la gota que rebasó mi vaso.

Con las manos llenas de sangre me acerqué a él, era mucho más alto y musculoso que yo, pero no me dejaría vencer.

― ¡Déjame salir! ―gritó Alice empujándolo con su delgado cuerpo, pero él sacó un arma.

―Salen y lo mato yo mismo ―amenazó apuntado a Edward y me volví loca.

―Primero me tendrás que matar a mí ―le informé poniéndome justamente enfrente del arma ―. Aquí, para que no falles ―musité tomando el arma entre mis manos, posicionándola justo en mi corazón ―, ¡hazlo! ―le ordené, Emmett quitó el seguro de la pistola y acercó su dedo al gatillo.

―Emmett, para, es Edward, tenemos que salvarlo…

― ¡Joder, Alice! ¿No entiendes? ―repuso él alterado.

―Lo podemos ingresar como otra persona, el dinero hace callar a la gente ―trató de convencerlo Alice.

―No.

―Matas a Edward y yo mato a Rosalie, Emmett Cullen te lo juro ―vociferó la pelinegra.

Emmett bloqueaba toda la puerta.

―Está perdiendo mucha sangre ―escuché que el doctor decía.

― ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ―Alice seguía forcejeando con Emmett, pero él la estrellaba una y otra vez contra la pared, aun manteniendo el arma cerca de mi corazón.

―Estoy esperando ―murmuré mirándolo a los ojos con lágrimas de impotencia.

― ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¡Él no es nada tuyo! ¡Nada! ―me gritó en la cara ―. Si se muere yo soy el que le va a llorar, no tú, solo eres una puta que se atravesó en su camino, no eres su familia, no eres su esposa ―decía a vox populi con su vena en la sien palpitándole ―Dime, Analía ¿por qué te importa tanto mi hermano? ¿Por qué? ―sentí el metal del arma ser incrustada en mi blanquecina piel.

Yo sabía muy bien porque peleaba contra Emmett, porque no dejaba morir a Edward, sabiendo aun así que sería libre porque eso yo lo haría dentro de poco tiempo, solo que se habían adelantado a mis obligaciones y me habían ahorrado el trabajo sucio; yo Isabella Swan sabía perfectamente porque quería seguir manteniendo a Edward con vida.

Era simple, sencillo, corto y fácil de entender.

― ¡Porque lo amo Emmett! ¡Amo a tu hermano tanto como tú amas a Rosalie!, ¡Porque ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos, porque no puedo vivir tranquila sabiendo que no hice nada para salvarlo! ¡Soy la mujer que ama a tu hermano, Emmett, te guste o no! ―respondí, dejándome ir por las emociones y las lágrimas, mis piernas fallaron y caí en el pecho de él sollozando.

Lo amaba, ya lo había dicho y yo sabía muy bien que con eso firmaba mi sentencia.

Nunca tuve que haberlo hecho.

Un asesino, nunca, jamás, se puede enamorar de su víctima.

Y yo… yo lo había hecho.

Se que es muy cortito y todo lo demás, pero pronto le traeré el próximo *.*

Veremos a ver que pasa con esta historia y escucho teorías ¿Bella se irá? ¿dejará a Edward? ¿Edward lo permitirá? ¿SObrevivirá?

en el próximo capítulo se sabrán algunas cosas.

Osbe, desde Venezuela

03/05/13


End file.
